world on fire
by yuki-souma
Summary: 18 arriba. UA. El mundo esta llegando a su fin, las personas se aniquilan unos a otros a medida que se reucen las eserzasy e propaga el virus delos akumas. ¿Puede algo cambiar con la llegada de este chico albino?. Posible Yullen, a futuro.
1. Chapter 1

+Prologo+

Cerró los ojos con fuerza en un intento desesperado por ignorar la imagen que por más que llorara no iba a desaparecer. Los problemas no se van arrastrados por las lágrimas, no importa cuánto llores, simplemente, no se van, solo terminan por crecer.

Sigue caminando

Esas fueron sus últimas palabras, no un "adiós", no un "te amo", ni un "hasta pronto, nos volveremos a ver", solo, sigue caminando. Esas fueron las últimas palabras del hombre que le había devuelto la vida, y que ahora, moría por salvar la suya.

El pequeño, pasó las mangas del abrigo que llevaba, estaban sucias y le quedaban algo grandes, pero aun así, podía secar sus ojos, y así lo hizo, de manera descuidada, dejando pequeños rastros de lágrimas y unos otros de tierra. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba así. Hacía frío, como todos los días en este nuevo mundo, el cielo estaba gris, como lo era desde que tenía memoria, y ya sentía las piernas entumecidas. No había cambiado de posición desde lo ocurrido hace algunas ¿horas?, quizás fueran días, no importaba, el tiempo se había congelado en el mismo momento en que Mana había dicho esas últimas palabras, para luego perderse con el viento, para luego caer en el silencio de los que se van. Pero Mana no sabía, que con él, se había ido una parte de Allen también.

Si tan solo hubiera corrido en vez de quedarse allí quieto, entonces ese árbol no le hubiera caído encima a Mana, y Mana no habría tenido que sufrir días y días aplastado allí porque Allen no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sacar ese gran árbol, no habría tenido que consolarlo y decirle que no llorara, que no era su culpa, que era el terremoto. No, nada de eso habría pasado, y todo era culpa suya. No sabía qué hacer, era muy difícil encontrar a otra persona que le ayudara a sacar a Mana de allí, al menos para que tuviera una sepultura digna y no se tuviera que quedar allí, aplastado por el árbol.

No quería dejarlo allí, solo, pero sus últimas palabras se repetían en su cabeza una y otra vez, y como todo hijo obediente, aunque no lo fuera de sangre, sentía por instinto un lazo con su padre que le obligaba a obedecer.

-Pero… aún no, Mana… déjame, solo un minuto más…

Le pidió al cuerpo frio, tieso y sin vida que yacía junto a él, acurrucándose hecho un ovillo a su lado, pasando uno de sus delgados brazos por el cuello del hombre, dejando una suave caricia en las frías mejillas que le causo un escalofrió. No había notado antes lo frio que estaba, tan muerto, y esa frialdad en el rostro inmóvil, era una prueba más de lo que quería negar. Lamentablemente los hechos no se pueden negar. Dejo caer algunas más de ésas salinas gotas de sus ojos, permitiéndole recorrer libremente su rostro, que ya le empezaba a arder, y siguió así, llorando hasta que su vista se nublo, y el mundo se volvió negro, para luego desaparecer.


	2. Chapter 2

+-+-+-+-+-+1+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Soltó un bufido, mientras seguía a la niña y al conejo, quienes no paraban de discutir y hacer ruido, aunque ellos digieran que solo conversaban, para el japonés no había diferencia alguna: eran molestos.

En la orden los habían enviado a "limpiar el camino" y a buscar nuevos apóstoles, de ser posible niños, pues según ellos, eran ángeles y lo suficientemente puros –Kanda dudaba que fuera verdad, conociendo al conejo- como para seguir el camino del bien, lejos de la contaminación de aquellos que solían llamarse "humanos" y que ahora no eran más que unas bestias salvajes que mataban a los suyos para tener que comer.

Eran estupideces que los generales decían, junto con el jefe de la orden, esos mediocres miembros de la iglesia, quiénes deberían acabar de una vez por todas con todos esos "humanos", y dejar vivos a los que quedaban, aunque ya nada importaba, después de todo, al final todos iban a morir, el planeta ya estaba podrido de todos modos.

-Che- frunció el ceño, al chocar con los otros dos, que se habían detenido de repente. -¿Qué jodidos…? ¡Muévanse de una vez!-les ordenó, mientras empujaba al conejo pelirrojo del ojo parchado, el cual siguió callado después de su acción. Eso le extraño así que se volteo a ver la cara de esos dos, la niña, Lenalee, extendió su dedo índice, indicándole el lugar, siguió con la mirada la dirección que le indicaban y encontró pedazos de tierra levantados, algunos de dos metros de diferencia unos con otros, las raíces de los arboles estaban a la vista, y habían muchos árboles que habían caído, demasiados. Así como estaban las cosas, pronto ya no quedaría ninguno de ellos. Era una lástima. Antes era agradable entrenar con el sonido de las hojas al chocar con el viento. –Tsk, como sea, sigan caminando.

-No lo viste Kanda, allí, hay un hombre y un niño… ¿están muertos?-pregunto la chica de cabellos oscuros, jalando la manga de su chaleco blanco invierno. Cerró los ojos, armándose de paciencia ante una pregunta tan obvia, aunque al principio no se había fijado en esos dos, seguro seria por la gran cantidad de hojas de árboles que cubrían en parte los cuerpos.

-¡Lena! ¡Claro que están muertos! Los aplasto ese árbol enorme, ¿quién no se moriría con eso?-explico bulliciosamente el payaso pelirrojo. Bueno, al menos no tendría que contestarle a la chica, retomo la marcha, pensando que lo seguían, cuando unos pasos más allá, noto que seguían "conversando".

-Che. ¿Ahora qué?- se volteó a ver, y esos dos ya se encontraban al lado de los cadáveres. Maldición, por eso digo, que es mejor trabajar solo.

-Yuu-chan, te fijaste en el cabello del niño, ¡es blanco, como el de un viejo canoso!- le oyó decir al conejo, mientras se acercaba dispuesto a llevárselos arrastrando de vuelta al camino, tenían mejores cosas que hacer que fijarse en un niño muerto. –Fiuu… y ya empiezan a apestar…

-¡Lavi!, ¡no seas grosero!- le reclamo la chica, jalando la oreja de su amigo, mientras este lloriqueaba. Kanda sonrió maliciosamente, quizás era por esto que la chica no le desagradaba tanto. Ya estaba junto a los dos, cuando oyó un quejido, demasiado suave como para provenir de esos dos. Bajo la vista, notando que estaba pisando el brazo del chico, que definitivamente no estaba muerto, aparto el pie, ante la mirada de sorpresa de los otros dos, para luego fijar los tres la mirada en ese cuerpo que habían creído sin vida, y que ahora comenzaba a moverse lentamente y con cierta dificultad. La chica retrocedió unos pasos soltando un grito, seguida del pelirrojo, que retrocedió susurrando cosas sobre zombies de cabello blanco. Los ignoro a los dos, centrando su mirada en el chico: era más pequeño, y delgado que los tres, eso se notaba a pesar de las anchas ropas que vestía, tenía los cabellos albinos, como los de un viejo canoso, tal y como había dicho el conejo, y estos se notaban bastante sucios, además de estar cubiertos de polvo y restos de hojas secas, tenía algunas magulladuras y moratones, nada extraordinario, eso pensó, hasta que el chico alzo el rostro y abrió sus enormes ojos plateados, mirándolo con una extraña mezcla de temor, ira y sorpresa.

-Tsk, es solo un moyashi…-comentó, con una sonrisa maliciosa, menospreciando al chico, a pesar que le había llamado la atención la expresividad de sus ojos, demasiado puros para un mundo como en el que vivían. El chiquillo se apegó más al cadáver maloliente, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido, al parecer había entendido lo que decía, o pensaba que podían hacerle algo más al tipo que ya estaba muerto y putrefacto, seguro ya tenía larvas de moscas, esas cosas eran las únicas que parecían seguir proliferando en la tierra. Eran una peste.

-¡No soy un moyashi!, mi nombre es Allen, A-L-L-E-N.

-Tsk, como si me importara. Oye, moyashi…

-¡Es Allen!-le reclamo el menor agarrando tierra con sus manos para luego arrojársela encima, molesto. -¿A qué vinieron?, largo, ¡no dejare que se coman a Mana!-exclamo, con la voz quebrada mientras se lanzaba a abrazar al cadáver. Se hizo un silencio incómodo luego de eso, Lenalee y Lavi, parecían no saber qué decir, un milagro para ese par de ruidosos, aunque, ¿acaso se podría decir algo?, no le interesaba, de todos modos, y ese moyashi ya había empezado a llorar, seguro era lo único que había hecho todo el tiempo. Que inútil.

-Che, si nos comiéramos ese cadáver putrefacto terminaríamos igual de tiesos y pestilentes que él.

-¡Kanda!-le reclamo la chica, mirándolo molesta al igual que el conejo. Solo eran un par de sentimentales, como si eso sirviera de algo. Su mirada volvió al chico, quien se había levantado con cierta dificultad, con las piernas temblando ligeramente mientras que en contraste su mirada mostraba furia pura, la que iba dirigida solo a él. Sonrió, quizás no fuera solo un debilucho.

-¡No insultes a Mana!, ¡ni siquiera lo conocías!

-No, pero ahora no es más que un cadáver maloliente.

-¡Ya basta Kanda!, no entiendo porque haces esto…-dijo la chica, pareciendo decepcionada, mientras el conejo sujetaba al moyashi que intentaba golpearme, no era necesario, podía derribarlo de un solo golpe, eso seguro.

-Oye… moyashi-chan… estas en verdad huesudo-comentó el conejo, luciendo sorprendido. El chiquillo dejo de pelear, soltando un suspiro, mientras recorría con la mirada a cada uno de nosotros.

-Disculpa a Kanda…-pidió Lenalee, con una dulce sonrisa-¿Tienes algún lugar a dónde ir?, si no lo tienes puedes venir con nosotros-dijo, aunque no me sorprendía, al rato su idea fue apoyada por el conejo. Par de sentimentales. Un moyashi como ese no nos serviría para nada, seguro moriría pronto, y habiendo pasado tanto tiempo al lado de ese cadáver seguro había cogido alguna enfermedad o algo. Me parecía una tontería, sin embargo no me opuse a la invitación, cosa que les sorprendió.

El chico parecía dudar, no entendía porque, como si fuera a conseguir algo más que la muerte al quedarse junto a ese cadáver pestilente. Le vi agacharse y acariciar el rostro de ese hombre al que llamaba Mana.

-¿Me ayudarían… a sacarlo de aquí?-preguntó de repente, tomándonos por sorpresa. No le hallaba sentido, sin embargo no reclame cuando Lenalee me jalo de la manga para que les ayudara a empujar. Intentamos durante un buen rato, pero apenas conseguimos mover el tronco un poco. –Perdóname Mana…-le oí susurrar al muerto. No tenía para que, ya no lo iba a escuchar, ni siquiera sentía dolor, ¿qué importaba si estaba bajo un tronco o enterrado bajo tierra?, era igual. Después de un rato, se giró a vernos, aún dudoso, hasta que por fin se decidió a hablar. – ¿Ustedes… de dónde vienen…?

-Somos miembros de la orden negra-respondió el conejo, feliz de volver a hablar, cruzando los brazos tras su cuello, en un gesto despreocupado- Nosotros buscamos personas que aun actúen como tal, y que no sean caníbales, ni desquiciados, ni asesinos, jeje, bueno, Yuu-chan es la excepción…-le aseste un golpe con la funda de mi katana, mientras lo miraba molesto.

-¿Entonces… ustedes no comen personas?- una pregunta bastante estúpida, siendo que acababan de decirle que no, bueno, no esperaba más de un moyashi -¿Entonces que comen…? –La chica siguió hablando, yo no me molestaría en explicar esas tonterías.

-Tenemos científicos y, miembros de la iglesia, además de generales, todos somos cristianos y tenemos fe en que todo esto se pueda recuperar y vuelva a ser como antes. Hemos conseguido que sigan con vida algunos árboles y ahora intentamos realizar cultivos. También tenemos buscadores, que se encargan de recolectar los alimentos que encuentren.

-¿Ustedes son buscadores…?

-Tsk, claro que no, somos exorcistas-respondí, sintiéndome insultado.

-Exorcistas…-repitió el moyashi, parecía un niño pequeño que no entendía nada. Bueno, quizás lo fuera, ¿pero sería por ignorancia o estupidez?

-Sip moyashi-chan, nosotros nos encargamos de los akumas, aquellas personas que solían ser humanos y que ahora actúan como salvajes zombies.

-¿Se encargan…? , ¿Qué hacen con ellos?

-Los matamos-respondí, con una sonrisa algo sádica. Me gustaba mi trabajo y esos bastardos lo merecían.

-…

-Aww, no pongas esa cara moyashi-chan, alguien tiene que hacerlo.

-…-la chica se quedó mirando al moyashi con aire maternal- Allen-kun, ¿está bien si te llamo así?-el moyashi asintió moviendo apenas la cabeza.-A veces, hay que hacer cosas malas para proteger a los que amas. Así para que nuestra familia siga bien, tenemos que matar a los akumas, o ellos nos mataran a nosotros.

-…entiendo-dijo después de un rato, con las hebras de cabello cubriendo su sucio rostro, y una que otra, pegada a su rostro por las lágrimas de hace un rato-pero, si los matan, ¿eso no los vuelve parecido a ellos?, después de todo aún son perso-

-No lo son-me adelante a responder, aburrido de la charla de moral del moyashi, ya tenía suficiente de ello.- Che, ya basta de perder el tiempo, ¿vienes o no?

-Aww, ¡Yuu-chan quiere que el moyashi-chan venga con nosotros!-exclamo el conejo, ganándose un pasaje gratuito al inframundo. Maldito idiota. Le puse a mugen contra el cuello, dejando correr un hilito de sangre, mientras Lenalee se reía, para luego separarnos, salvando como siempre al conejo de una muerte que hacía rato estaba buscando.

-Tsk, ya deja de llamarme así, conejo idiota.

-…-el moyashi se nos quedo viendo como si estuviéramos algo locos. No lo culpo, era demasiada estupidez junta en una sola persona (off: perdón Lavi ;o;)

-Che.

-Creo que voy con ustedes-respondió con una dulce sonrisa, demasiado dulce. Sentí mis mejillas arder, así que me gire, reemprendiendo la marcha, mientras oía a la chica y el conejo celebrar antes de llenar con preguntas al moyashi. Después de un rato se quedaron en silencio, me volteé a ver, y me encontré con el moyashi, besando la frente del cadáver para luego regresar corriendo hacia nosotros. Debía quererlo demasiado como para aguantar la peste de ese tipo. Luego volvió el ruido, esos no sabían cuando callarse, solo que ahora, había otra voz sumándose al ruido, aunque esa voz, no parecía tan desagradable, después de todo.


	3. Chapter 3

+++++++++2+++++++++

Ahora sé bien sus nombres y no parecen ser malas personas. El más alto se llama Lavi, tiene el cabello rojo como el fuego, los ojos verdes como Mana decía eran antes los árboles, y la piel rosa pálido como… bueno, no conozco nada igual. La chica, Lenalee, tiene más o menos mi edad, me dijo que venía de un lugar que antes se llamaba China, y que su hermano mayor estaría esperándola en el lugar al que nos dirigíamos. El otro chico se llama Kanda, es un tanto más bajito que Lavi, y actúa como si siempre estuviera de mal humor. En todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos no lo he visto sonreír una sola vez, fuera de esas sonrisas que dan miedo que hace de vez en cuando. Seguro Mana habría conseguido que riera, siempre lo conseguía, no había nadie que no riera con él…

Kanda es algo extraño, parece que tiene una obsesión con poner motes/sobrenombres, le dice conejo a Lavi y no para de llamarme moyashi, no importa cuántas veces le diga que mi nombre es Allen, he comenzado a creer que quizás de verdad tiene un cerebro tan pequeño que no puede recordar ni siquiera un nombre. Estúpido Bakanda. Lavi no me quiere decir que significa moyashi y solo se pone a reír. Ahora a él también le dio por llamarme igual, agregándole el "chan", es molesto, más aún porque no sé qué significa. Lenalee dice que tampoco lo sabe, pero que debe ser algo en japonés, que es de donde viene Kanda.

Antes de decidirme a ir con ellos me despedí una vez más de Mana. Duele tener que dejarlo atrás, él es todo para mí, pero Kanda tiene razón: no podíamos sacarlo, ese árbol estaba muy grande, pero aun así planeaba volver a visitar a Mana y arreglar de algún modo un lugar donde poder dejarlo, buscaría una forma de sacarlo de allí y le llevaría flores, así que, intentaba memorizar el camino, aunque se me hacía algo difícil: todo se ve gris, como las cenizas que quedan tras una fogata y bueno, no soy muy bueno con los mapas y está de más decir que tengo un pésimo sentido de la orientación.

Llevábamos bastante tiempo caminando y ya me sentía cansado. Mi visión se nublaba por momentos, y la sensación de vacío en el estómago que sentía hace unos días había desaparecido. De un momento a otro reduje la velocidad de mis pasos quedándome atrás, y no me di cuenta sino hasta que sentí un par de manos sobre mis hombros. Se sentían pesadas. Alcé el rostro, frunciendo un poco el ceño en un vano intento por mejorar mi visión; pasado un rato, conseguí distinguir entre ese montón de manchas de color, el cabello de Lavi y luego su rostro, notando su mirada preocupada.

-¡Moyashi-chan! –Exclamó para después soltar un suspiro de alivio – ¡Que susto nos diste!, de verdad parecías un zombie hace un rato.

-Allen-kun, ¿Te sientes bien?-pestañee un par de veces tras oír la voz de Lenalee, sorprendiéndome al verla junto a mí. Todo pasaba ante mis ojos como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Parecían preocupados y no me gustaba ver esa expresión en el rostro de los demás. A Mana tampoco le gustaba, por eso sonreía y me hacia sonreír, así que eso hice, les sonreí.

-Lo siento, estaba algo distraído-Como supuse, sus rostros se relajaron al ver que sonreía, lo que me hizo sentir más tranquilo. Ladee un poco el rostro para mirar a Kanda cuando note que él también me observaba y le sonreí, tratando de ser amigable con él, que iluso, apenas lo hice chasqueo la lengua y dio la vuelta retomando el paso, dejándonos atrás. Suspire un tanto frustrado, al parecer no nos podríamos llevar bien.

-No te preocupes moyashi-chan, yo creo que le agradas- me comentó Lavi luciendo divertido mientras me revolvía el cabello. Lo mire incrédulo, debía ser una broma, cada vez que nos hablábamos terminábamos discutiendo.

Me pase una mano por la cabeza, apartando los cabellos de mi rostro, mientras volvía a acomodarlos. Cerré los ojos, tenía sueño. No estaba prestando atención hacia donde caminaba, ni que tanto había andado hasta que sentí que pisaba algo blando. Abrí los ojos, bajando la mirada y lo que encontré me dejo paralizado, abrí la boca, soltando un grito que no se alcanzó a oír, mientras sentía esa mano huesuda cerrarse en mi pierna. ¿Sería uno de ellos, un akuma? Estaba desnudo, arrastrándose por el suelo, no era más que huesos y piel suelta, sus ojos eran de un celeste muy claro y parecía que se fueran a salir de un momento a otro de ese rostro de calavera. Eso estaba sucio, en verdad muy sucio y avanzaba hacia mí moviendo su nariz. De pronto le vi mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, soltó un grito, dejándome ver sus dientes filosos y amarillentos, me cubrí los oídos, asustado, mientras sentía aumentar la presión de su mano en mi pierna, cerré los ojos, mientras le escuchaba gritar y gritar.

-Mana…, Mana…-susurre, deseando que estuviera aquí conmigo, tenía miedo, quería correr y regresar con Mana y abrazarlo. Sentí mi rostro empapado y entonces comprendí que estaba llorando otra vez. Después de un rato ya no se oían los gritos de "eso", así que me atreví a abrir los ojos, arrepintiéndome al instante, pues "eso" seguía allí abajo, y estaba sosteniéndose de mis piernas para poder subir, me enterraba las uñas y sin darme cuenta lo tenía frente a mí, irguiéndose, era dos veces más alto que yo, tenía sus huesudas manos apoyadas en mis hombros, su rostro tenia rastros de sangre, pero no parecía ser suya. Solté un gemido, asustado cuando sentí su fría mano sobre mi mejilla empapada en lágrimas.

-¡Moyashi!- ladee el rostro, viendo a Kanda acercarse corriendo hacia mí, me empujo, dejándome caer al suelo, y luego en un segundo, la cabeza de "eso" estaba rodando por el suelo, deteniéndose justo frente a mí, y aún con sus ojos muertos parecía que me mirara. Estaba temblando cuando sentí que era jalado hacia arriba, Kanda parecía más molesto que antes, me apoyo junto a uno de los arboles negros, sentía su mirada sobre mí, pero la mía estaba fija en la cabeza inerte de "eso". –Idiota…

-¡Kanda, Kanda!

-¡Yu-chan!

Escuchaba las voces de Lenalee y Lavi, y un gemido de sorpresa de la joven china, que se detuvo junto a la cabeza, para luego posar su mirada en mí. Se acercó, hasta llegar a mi lado, seco mi rostro con un pañuelo que saco de sus ropas y luego me abrazo.

-Lo siento Allen-kun…

-Tsk, porque te disculpas, el moyashi fue el idiota que se extravió.

-…, Kanda, el moyashi-chan ha visto demasiado por hoy, mejor regresamos ya.

-Che. Es lo que llevo diciendo desde el principio.

Lenalee soltó un suspiro que choco contra mi cuello, trayéndome de vuelta a la realidad. La vi alejarse y regañar a ambos chicos. Me deje deslizar por el tronco oscuro del árbol, aun mirando la cabeza. Kanda lo había degollado, ¿si no hubiera llegado a tiempo, "eso" me habría matado? Me abrace las piernas, pensando en los akumas. Mana había quedado allí solo, los akumas, ¿le harían daño a Mana?

-Tsk, levanta, jodido moyashi-Le obedecí sin muchas ganas, aunque prácticamente había sido el mismo Kanda quien me había levantado. ¿Si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo, habría podido estar con Mana otra vez? –Che, deja de poner esa cara-Lo mire a los ojos con sorpresa al oírle decir eso, incluso sonreí un poco, quizás no le desagradaba tanto después de todo, porque detrás de toda esa máscara de fastidio, alcance a notar un poco de preocupación.

-Gracias, Kanda…

Le regale la sonrisa más sincera que podía tener, confundiéndome un poco al verle girar el rostro en lugar de corresponder a mi sonrisa, bueno, Kanda era alguien especial después de todo. De pronto me sentí estrujado y perdí el aire de golpe, oyendo un montón de incoherencias salir de Lavi, quien al parecer me estaba abrazando, aunque para mi parecía más que me estrangulara, intente librarme de su abrazo homicida sin lograrlo, por suerte, ahí estaban Lenalee y Kanda para quitármelo de encima.

Por mi culpa nos habíamos desviado un poco del camino, pero no tardamos demasiado en llegar: el lugar era un imponente castillo que parecía salido de una película de terror, sentí un escalofrío al verlo por primera vez. Comencé a avanzar lentamente, mientras me mordía el labio inferior. Estaba nervioso, de algún modo, sabía que una vez entrara por esa puerta, no habría marcha atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

Aclaraciones:

Edades: -Allen: 10 -Lenalee: 11 -Kanda y Lavi: 13

(En DGM Mana muere cuando Allen tiene 10 años, y luego, las edades de los demás según cuantos años de diferencia tendrían si Allen tiene 10)

+++++++++3+++++++++

Sonreí contenta apenas pude distinguir a la distancia la orden negra. Mi hermano y los demás miembros de mi familia aguardaban allí, y ahora, un nuevo miembro se nos uniría. Gire levemente el rostro para observar a Allen-kun, sonriéndole ligeramente, mientras trataba de inspirarle confianza; seguramente se había sorprendido por lo grande y oscuro del castillo, pero estaba segura que una vez adentro le iba a gustar, con el cariño de todas las personas que estaban adentro resultaba un lugar en verdad acogedor, a diferencia de cómo lucia por la fachada.

Kanda y Lavi reanudaron la marcha, y yo avance, siguiéndoles el paso, pero luego de andar un poco, note que no se oían los suaves pasitos de Allen-kun tras de mí.

-Tsk, deja de atrasarnos, moyashi.

Sonreí divertida. Al parecer Kanda también lo había notado. Llamaba mi atención que se preocupara tanto de él; a mí no me lo podía ocultar, por más insultos con los que adornara cada una de sus palabras y creo que finalmente se llevaran muy bien. Camine hacia Allen-kun, sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que se formaba en mis labios cada vez que le veía fruncir el ceño cuando le llamaban "moyashi". Extendí mi mano hacia él, esperando a que la cogiera, note un pequeño rubor cubrir sus mejillas ante mis acciones.

-Vamos Allen-kun, todo va a estar bien ahora, puedes confiar en nosotros, ¿Confías en mí?-le pregunte, sintiendo un calor crecer en mi pecho al ver como asentía efusivamente.

-Aww, Lena-chan, ¡actúas como una mami!-Ahora fue mi turno de sonrojar al oír a Lavi decir aquello. Gire a ver a los chicos, mientras oía a Kanda llamar "baka usagui" a Lavi, mientras argumentaba que alguien de casi la misma edad no podría ser la mami de otro mocoso igual, mientras que Lavi le llamaba un pesado y amargado, que siempre trataba de arruinar todos sus chistes…, sonara cruel, pero los chistes de Lavi los entendía él solo. Mientras pasaba todo aquello, Allen había cogido por fin mi mano, y ahora nos acercábamos a donde estaban los otros dos. Lavi corría huyendo de mugen -la amada katana de Kanda- y me quitó a Allen-kun para usarlo de escudo contra Kanda. Reí al ver que le había dado resultado, pues Kanda, había terminado guardando a mugen, mientras avanzaba hacia la entrada, acercando su rostro hacia la puerta, mientras hablaba seguramente, pidiendo que ya nos dejaran entrar y el pobre Allen-kun, seguramente pasaría a ser escudo permanente de Lavi.

Las enormes puertas se abrieron y una oleada de alegría me inundo por completo. A pesar de que el lugar era tan oscuro como todo lo demás, allí dentro era un mundo completamente distinto a lo que se veía allí afuera. Entramos todos juntos, aunque Kanda, con lo impaciente que era para algunas cosas, acelero el paso, dejándonos atrás. Me fije en nuestro pequeño compañero, notando como observaba todo el lugar sin confiarse demasiado. De repente oí pasos acercándose rápidamente hacia nosotros, distinguí la silueta entre la escasa luz, sonriendo al instante.

-¡Lenalee!-me acerque corriendo hacia él, sabiendo que sería recibida por sus cálidos brazos, los que no tardaron en rodear mi cuerpo, estrechándome más hacia él, mientras me alzaba, como cuando era unos años más pequeña, antes de que el mundo pasara a ser así.

-¡Nii-san!, ¡estoy en casa!-Le salude, mientras pasaba mis brazos por su cuello, acurrucándome en su pecho. Estaba segura. Estaba en casa. Con mi familia.

-¡Wah!

Mi hermano me bajo de sus brazos, depositando un beso en la frente, le sonreí, para luego girar el rostro buscando el por qué Lavi y Allen-kun habían gritado. Al observar con mayor detención comprendí la razón: Allí estaban Bookman y Reever, el primero regañando a Lavi por lanzar un gritito al verlo, mientras que le lanzaba una patada voladora y luego lo levantaba del piso por la oreja. Pobre Lavi. Reí, seguro tendría pesadillas con el rostro de Bookman siendo iluminado por la antorcha.

-Tsk, aparta, moyashi

Mi mirada se centró ahora en ellos dos, juntos hacían una imagen adorable. Allen-kun a diferencia de Lavi, aun no soltaba su agarre de Kanda, el que parecía ser firme, pues Kanda aún no podía zafarse de su abrazo, o quizás en realidad no quería apartarlo, después de todo.

-¡Oh!, y eso Kanda-kun, ¿hiciste un amigo en el viaje?-le pregunto mi hermano, mientras se acercaba a ellos, iluminándolos con la antorcha que le había quitado a Reever.

-Che, lo dices como si fuéramos de paseo. Es trabajo. –Le escuche responder con voz seria, cuando por fin aparto a Allen de su lado. Suspiré, Kanda solo era un niño, igual que nosotros pero jamás actuaba como tal. Seguía estrictamente las órdenes y para él los juegos no eran más que un desperdicio inútil de tiempo.

-Bueno, bueno…- mi hermano sonrió, sabiendo que era inútil discutir con Kanda. -¿Y éste pequeño quién es…?- Formuló la pregunta sin referirse a nadie en particular. Luego de eso se hizo un silencio incómodo, yo iba a abrir la boca para responder en lugar de mis amigos, cuando el mismo Allen se me adelantó.

-Allen Walker, señor…-susurro, avanzando unos pasitos mientras extendía su brazo hacia mi hermano, quien recibió sus manitos cubiertas por mitones con una sonrisa.

-¡Vaya!, ¡que muchachito más educado!, deberías aprender de él Kanda-kun-el aludido chasqueó la lengua. Reí bajito. Estaba feliz, después de la sonrisa de mi hermano Allen parecía estar más tranquilo, incluso me pareció ver una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios.

Luego de esa pequeña presentación mi hermano se llevó a Allen de la mano, acompañado de Reever, mientras que Bookman nos decía a los demás que subiéramos a quitarnos las ropas húmedas y fuéramos a comer. Por el camino a nuestras habitaciones, Kanda fue el primero en alejarse con rumbo desconocido y sin decir palabra, por lo que solo quedamos Lavi y yo, hasta que nos volviéramos a reunir en el comedor.

-Oye Lena, ¿Qué crees que le toque hacer a Allen?-mire a Lavi, mientras apoyaba mi dedo índice en una de mis mejillas pensativa, al tiempo que Lavi cruzaba sus brazos por la cabeza, pensando también.

-No lo sé, me gustaría que estuviera con nosotros, pero…

-Si, a nosotros nos toca lo más peligroso después de todo-le mire con sorpresa. Lavi también hablaba como un adulto de vez en cuando. Hasta ahora solo había notado esa madurez en Kanda. Asentí con la cabeza, mostrándole que estaba de acuerdo con lo que él decía. Nos despedimos en la puerta de mi habitación, mientras le vi seguir su camino, hacia la habitación que compartía con Bookman. Cerré la puerta tras de mí, sentándome en mi improvisada cama, que no era más que un colchón con frazadas encima.

Hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta, pero a pesar de nuestra edad, ninguno de nosotros era un niño. Habíamos vivido demasiadas cosas como para actuar como un niño de nuestra edad haría. Abrace una muñeca de trapo que me había regalado mi hermano años atrás, lo único que había podido recuperar de nuestra casa.

Al final, ya no había niños en este mundo. Y si perdíamos la batalla, no habría nunca más.


	5. Chapter 5

+++++++++4+++++++++

Lena y yo nos habíamos separado en el pasillo. No me había gustado ver la expresión seria en su rostro tras oírme hablar. Vaya, al parecer no se esperaba oír algo así de mí, pero bueno, el viejo panda había sido un historiador, todo un "Bookman" antes de que la catástrofe iniciara, y como todo viejo panda abusador, desde pequeño hacia que su pobre e indefenso nietecito leyera libros y libros de aburrida historia, cuando lo que yo quería era leer comics. Al final, jamás había tenido del todo una infancia, no tenía para que sorprenderse tanto por ello. Pero, después de todo, Lenalee era diferente, su historia antes de que todo ocurriera era la de una niña común y corriente, que disfrutaba de la alegría de su infancia y de una familia que la apreciaba, había sido muy feliz antes y por ello también, era quien más sufría ahora, pues sabía lo que había perdido, y entre ello a su familia.

Kanda por otro lado, había sido traído un día por un general llamado Tiedoll, gracias a quien aprendí que su primer nombre era Yu –y desde entonces no he dejado de molestarlo llamándolo así- , fuera de eso, no sabía mucho de él, no es de esas personas que hablen de su vida, de hecho, ni siquiera es del tipo de personas que hablan…, pero bueno, eso no era lo que llamaba mi atención ahora, sino el moyashi-chan.

Me preguntaba cómo sería la historia de Allen, esperaba quisiera contármela y no fuera un aburrido como Yu-chan, que decía una palabra cada cien chasquidos de lengua. También sabía que por más curiosidad que tuviera no podría preguntar aún, había perdido a alguien importante hace poco, después de todo. Así que tenía que ser paciente, por más difícil que esto fuera.

La mejor solución que encontré a mi problema de aburrimiento fue buscar algo con que distraerme. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue buscar al moyashi-chan, pero recorrí casi toda la orden sin encontrar pista de él, y cuando iba a seguir mi búsqueda por otro lugar, lo encontré saliendo con un rostro inexpresivo del despacho del supervisor Komui, quien por cierto, tenía una cara de remordimientos bastante rara en él. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, para oír que tanto hablaban ahora, pero cuando los alcance, ya habían dejado de hablar, y el moyashi-chan simplemente me sonrió con ternura, una sonrisa tan bien planeada que de no haber visto su expresión de hace un rato, le hubiera creído cierta. Al parecer el pequeño Allen era un buen actor, pero yo también podía serlo. Sonreí como si no hubiera visto nada, y me cruce los brazos detrás del cuello con despreocupación.

-Jefe Komui, ¿qué tanto hablabas con el moyashi-chan?

-Las preguntas de rutina, Lavi-me contesto bajando un poco la mirada, mientras se acomodaba las lentes- Ya pueden ir a jugar por allí, niños-nos ofreció, volviendo a su voz bobalicona mientras nos daba un empujoncito al moyashi-chan y a mí. Era obvio que estaba mintiendo, pero le seguí el juego, sonriéndole al pequeño, mientras le cogía de la mano y me lo llevaba corriendo por los pasillos. Luego de correr un rato, me detuve, notando al más peque un tanto ido, como si su cuerpo estuviera aquí y su mente hubiera pasado a otra dimensión.

-¡Oye moyashi-chan!-le llame, tardo un tanto, pero luego de que le llamara una y otra vez por el mismo mote, termino por reclamar, diciendo que su nombre era Allen. Que hermanito más tierno. – ¡Vayamos a ver a Lena!-le ofrecí, sonriendo.

-¿Lena?, ¿Lenalee?-preguntó el peque un tanto confundido, mientras yo le asentía con la cabeza sonriendo.- ¿Y…?-le mire con sorpresa aguardando a lo que fuera a decir, mientras lo animaba a continuar, notando como sus mejillas se ponían rosaditas como las de un bebe saludable, aunque nuestro moyashi-chan, con lo delgado que era, estaba muy lejos de parecerse a uno. – ¿y… a Kanda también?

-¿A Yuu-chan…? espera, ¿Quieres ver a Yuu-chan?-le pregunte, congelándome un segundo. ¿Iba en serio?, todos los que conocían a Yuu-chan, a excepción de Lena y yo, preferían evitar cruzarse con él por miedo, incluso los mayores, era algo muy divertido de ver. –Aww, ¡que valiente eres moyashi-chan!-exclame abrazándolo con fuerza, mientras lo mecía por los aires de un lado a otro.

Estaba tan ensimismado con darle mi amor al moyashi-chan que no note que en el mismo pasillo estaban Lena y el mismísimo Yuu-chan mirándonos, y no me entere hasta oír a Lena gritándome.

-¡Lavi!, ¡baja a Allen-kun ahora mismo!, ¡lo estas asfixiando!-la mire, sin soltar aún al moyashi-chan, notando entonces lo frio y tieso que estaba. Trague saliva, preguntándome si había matado al pequeñín, pero mis preocupaciones pasaron a mi propia vida al sentir el filo de mugen contra mi cuello, junto con la cara de demonio furioso de Yuu-chan.

-Jeh, jeh, hola, Yuu…-le salude, maldiciendo mi bocota al sentir mi propia sangre deslizándose por mi cuello. No debí haberle llamado por su primer nombre, ¡pero la costumbre me ganaba!, si seguía así, un día de estos perdería definitivamente el cuello.

-Che, ya te dije conejo idiota, deja de llamarme así si no quieres perder la cabeza,… y baja al pequeño idiota, ya lo estas matando.- lo solté, alzando las manos tal y como lo haría un delincuente ante un policía que lo ha descubierto, mientas oía los pasitos de Lena al correr hacia donde estaba el moyashi-chan, para luego abrazarlo y mirarme de forma acusadora, mientras que Kanda se guardaba su amada katana en el cinturón. Suspire, mirando a mi amigo Yuu, sorprendiéndome un tanto al ver que su atención no estaba en mirarme con odio, sino en ver al moyashi-chan, aunque, no tenía expresión alguna en su rostro. Lo mire yo también, el pobre moyashi chan lucia algo mareado entre los brazo de Lenalee, parece que de tanto moverlo había hecho que quisiera vomitar.

-¡Oh, no, el moyashi-chan quiere vomitar!-grite, cogiendo la manito del pequeño para llevarlo al baño antes de que fuera demasiado tarde, estaba a punto de correr cuando Lena me detuvo.

-¡Cállate Lavi!, ¡esto es tu culpa, casi matas a Allen-kun!-me reprocho, mientras lo jalaba hacia sí, con aire sobreprotector, al mismo tiempo que yo suspiraba. Estaba exagerando, el moyashi-chan no lucia tan mal, solo tenía revuelto el estomago. Lo volví a jalar hacia mí, levantándolo, mientras lo apartaba de Lena.

-Vamos, moyashi-chan, yo te llevo al baño…

-¡Que no, Lavi!-me grito Lena, más molesta mientras me lo volvía a quitar. La mire molesto. ¿Qué le pasaba?, yo tenía la razón, era ella la que estaba exagerando, volví a jalar al moyashi-chan hacia mí.

-Oi…

-¡Déjalo Lavi!

-¡Déjalo tú, Lena!

-Oi…-ambos dejamos de discutir mientras centramos toda nuestra atención en Kanda, su voz había sonado como salida de ultratumba y en un tono más bajo que lo normal. Si hasta se le podía ver un aura negra y llamas tras de él. Ok no, pero sí que daba miedo. De repente la expresión de Kanda cambio, mientras abría la boca como si fuera a decir algo, pero nada salió de su boca. Seguí su mirada, notando que el moyashi-chan, temblaba ligeramente, mientras se inclinaba hacia el suelo, con sus sucios mechoncitos de cabello ocultando su rostro, le oí hacer una arcada, que más que de asco parecía de dolor, para luego retorcerse un poco y vaciar el estomago. Puse una expresión de asco, para luego mirar con reproche a Lena.

-¿Ves?, ¡te dije que teníamos que llevarlo al baño!-le dije, pero ella no me estaba escuchando, miraba a Kanda, que ahora estaba frente a nosotros, no, más bien frente al moyashi y se inclinaba a su altura, al parecer sin asco, mientras le alzaba el rostro sin ninguna delicadeza, por lo que Lena estuvo a punto de reclamar, pero la cogí del brazo, indicándole que aguardara. Esto estaba demasiado interesante. Yuu-chan, involucrándose con alguien sin que tuviera que molestarlo primero para captar su atención.

-Oye pequeño imbécil, ¿acaso comiste algo…?-No sé porque le había preguntado eso, sino hasta fijar la mirada en lo que había "vomitado" el moyashi chan. Parecía una mezcla asquerosa de líquido sin color alguno, mezclado con unos manchones de sangre. Me mordí el labio inferior, recordando que Kanda me había dicho cuando viajábamos hacia la orden que el moyashi no duraría mucho. Mire a Lena, preocupado por ella. Hacía nada que conocíamos al pequeñín, pero sabía que ella se había encariñado mucho con él, por lo que le cogí la mano, acariciándola suavemente. Por suerte Komui no estaba por allí, o ya me podía dar por muerto. –Levanta, moyashi inútil.- le oí decir a Kanda que ya se había puesto de pie. Oí al moyashi-chan, toser un poco y pasarse la manga por la boca antes de levantarse con piernas temblorosas.

-Es… Allen-dijo en apenas un susurro, pero eso no quitaba su enojo. Sonreí un tanto divertido. El moyashi-chan parecía ser un niñito muy fuerte después de todo.

-Che, como sea moyashi, muévete.-dijo Yuu-chan, mientras empezaba a andar, dejando atrás al moyashi-chan. Su actitud era bastante peculiar este día. Sonreí, fijando la vista en el pequeñín, pensando que sería divertido que dejara a Yuu andando solo. Pero en lugar de ello le oí susurrar entre dientes un "Bakanda" antes de echarse a andar tras del japonés. Sonreí divertido, tenía el presentimiento de que las cosas se pondrían muy divertidas en la orden con la llegada de Allen Walker.


	6. Chapter 6

+++++++++5+++++++++

Luego de haber entrenado un tiempo, me dirigí hacia los pasillos en que llevaban a mi habitación. Iba en busca de algunas prendas para vestirme luego de darme un baño, o al menos eso era lo que pretendía cuando se me cruzo en el camino la chica. Chasquee la lengua. Ahora la tendría pegada a mi hablando quien sabe qué boberías y molestando durante un buen tiempo. La mire con mala cara, mientras que ella me sonreía sin hacer el más mínimo caso a la expresión que le estaba mostrando. La chica era lista, eso no se podía negar. Sabía bien que por más que me molestara no la iba a tratar de mala forma, no quería al maniático de Komui con su ejército de robots inútiles tras de mí.

-Kanda, ¿qué piensas sobre Allen-kun?-me pregunto, mientras me miraba intensamente. Arquee una ceja. ¿A qué venía esa pregunta?, no me lo esperaba y tampoco sabía que responder, además ¿por qué debía pensar nada sobre el moyashi? Era una pregunta absurda e innecesaria, que comprobaba aun más que a la chica le encantaba desperdiciar su tiempo libre con boberías en lugar de hacer algo más productivo. Por suerte, no hubo necesidad de responderle nada –no es como si hubiera algo que decir de todos modos-, pues mientras íbamos caminando nos encontramos con el conejo idiota y el moyashi, que no tenia buena cara. No lo culpo, estaba con el conejo idiota casi ahorcándolo, y su rostro ya estaba tan blanco como su cabello de viejo canoso.

La china, avanzo unos pasos, reclamándole al conejo que dejara ir al pequeño idiota, pero el parecía no entender. Menudo par de idiotas, mire la cara del moyashi, que parecía que se iba a desmayar en cualquier momento y avance molesto hacia el conejo. Siempre acababa haciéndolo todo, los demás no eran más que una molestia, y por si fuera poco ahora se sumaba una más, con la cara de un estúpido niñito de cabellos de anciano. Desenfunde a mugen, colocándola rápidamente contra el cuello del conejo idiota. Ese cuello que tantas veces desee cortar, pero que aun no podía descuartizar, ya que lamentablemente aún era útil para la orden. Y definitivamente el conejo estaba desesperado por morir, pues se atrevía a llamarme por mi nombre a pesar de todo, o quizás su par de neuronas le impedían pensar. Sin darme cuenta aumente la presión de mugen contra su cuello, haciéndolo sangrar, aunque no era como si me importara. Le ordene que soltara de una vez al pequeño imbécil, soltando un bufido, al ver como la chica actuaba de manera sobreprotectora y el conejo como un payaso, igual que siempre. Pase de ese par, y fije mi atención en el moyashi, mirando como se sobaba el cuello, cerrando los ojos con el ceño fruncido, mientras al parecer intentaba regular su respiración. Si que tenía mala cara, y lucia como un debilucho, quizá demasiado, pero eso ya lo sabía, y ya lo había dicho: no iba a sobrevivir aquí, ni siquiera sabía cómo era que seguía con vida hasta ahora. Un enano que era débil tanto física como psicológicamente no tenía lugar aquí, ni en ningún lugar de este jodido mundo. Lo mejor que podía hacer era morirse de una vez.

Observe como los dos que decían querer tanto al pequeño idiota se lo peleaban a tirones como si fuera un juguete y ellos no fueran más que un par de mocosos. Al principio me fue completamente indiferente, y pensé en dejarlos ser y reanudar mi marcha hacia donde iba en primer lugar, esta vez libre de interrupciones, pero algo me detuvo. Mi propio cuerpo no se movía del lugar en el que estaba, y mis ojos, no se apartaban de la figura del moyashi con cabellos de anciano. Luego de un rato, la indiferencia paso a ser furia. Esos dos llevaban demasiado tiempo haciendo el idiota y ya empezaban a ser molestos, seguro era por ello. Les llame la atención, y no me hicieron caso. Volví a mirar al enano, notando como se formaba una expresión de dolor en su rostro, cosa que me hizo enfadar incluso más. Todo era demasiado molesto: los gritos, la cara de bebé llorón del moyashi. Detestaba tener que involucrarme en los asuntos de los demás, pero ya era demasiado. Les volví a llamar, mi propia voz, resonando con la furia que sentía por dentro, sonriendo para mi mismo al notar la cara de miedo que pusieron la china y el conejo. Pero la sonrisa me duro poco, pues el enano había vaciado el estomago peligrosamente cerca de mis pies, retrocedi un par de pasos y entonces pude observar que entre aquella sustancia viscosa que había botado, habían claros rastros de sangre. Abrí los ojos con sorpresa. Si, sabía que no iba a durar mucho, yo mismo lo había dicho al conejo, y a decir verdad no me importaba, pero, el ver ahí un claro signo que confirmaba mi creencia, de algún modo, me hizo sentir incómodo. Aparte la vista, pasando saliva por la garganta, ignorando a los otros dos mientras me inclinaba hacia el moyashi, alzándole el rostro, mientras le hacia una pregunta estúpida, pues de antemano conocía la respuesta. Era obvio que el pequeño imbécil no había comido. Traía la misma ropa con la que lo habíamos traído y seguía igual de sucio.

Me levante, ordenándole que hiciera lo mismo y me di la vuelta, sonriendo al oír como reaccionaba cada vez que le llamaba por aquel apodo, reclamándome que su nombre era Allen. Como si no lo supiera, podía tener el nombre que quisiera, pero seguiría siendo un moyashi. Le ordene que caminara, y yo mismo reanude la marcha, oyendo tiempo después sus débiles pasos tras de mí.

Me mantuve en silencio todo el trayecto, hasta asegurarme de que era solo el pequeño enano quien iba tras de mí y que estaba lo suficiente lejos de los otros dos, entonces le hable:

-Oi, supongo que ya te dijeron donde estaba cada cosa.

-La verdad no…-le oí responder un tanto dudoso. Maldecí, ¿ahora tendría que ser yo quien le hiciera un recorrido por la orden al pequeño imbécil?, ni de joda. Chasquee la lengua deteniéndome frente al comedor, girándome a ver que el moyashi había copiado mi acción. Iba a abrir la boca para decir algo, pero no le di tiempo.

–Aquí, ve a pedir algo.-le dije, indicándole con un movimiento de la cabeza adonde estaba el cocinero de la orden. –Por allá, date un baño-le indique donde se encontraban los baños comunes: al final del pasillo por el lado derecho. –Y allá, pide algo con que vestirte, apestas. –le dije cortante, pasando junto a él, suspirando cuando estuve lo suficientemente lejos, esperando por fin dirigirme a mi habitación, tranquilo y sin un grupo de idiotas junto a mí, cuando el enano me volvió a hablar.

-…Gracias, Kanda-le oí decir, sin voltearme a verlo, sabía que me encontraría con su sonrisa estúpida si lo hacía. No le respondí nada, y simplemente continue con lo mío, esta vez sin interrupciones hasta llegar a mi habitación y una vez allí, me recosté en lo que era mi improvisada cama. Deje caer con un golpe sordo todo mi peso sobre el duro colchón, sin molestarme en desatar la coleta de mi cabello, ni en apartar las hebras que se habían pegado en mi rostro. Cerré los ojos, frunciendo el ceño, preguntándome qué jodidos estaba haciendo. Me estaba involucrando demasiado con el pequeño enano, cuando se suponía que lo que debía hacer era apartarlo de mi lo máximo posible, tal y como hacía con los demás, especialmente si no quería sumar otro molesto idiota pegote como ya lo eran la china y el conejo. Suspire, sabiendo que esta vez, con esta persona no era lo mismo que con los otros dos, de algún modo, en lugar de apartarlo, era el mismo, Yu Kanda, quien se estaba metiendo con él. El problema era que no podía entender porqué. Era una estupidez, no podía agradarle, no había nada en él que le agradara, de hecho, lo odiaba desde el momento en que lo había visto. ¿Entonces por qué?

-Che, maldito moyashi…- susurre, mientras me reincorporaba. El idiota moyashi solo sería una molestia, lo sabía de antes de traerlo aquí, pero ya estaba hecho, el pequeño imbécil no se iría. Ahora si se ponía cargante simplemente tenía que ponerlo en su lugar o ignorarlo. Sonreí, seguramente con mugen podía hacerlo, tal y como con el conejo. Tome mi amada katana pasando los dedos acariciando su filo, ensuciándome los dedos con los restos de la sangre seca del conejo. Con mugen bastaría.

Me levante, cogiendo un pañuelo negro, mientras me dedicaba a limpiar a mugen, apartando de mi mente a la china, al conejo y al moyashi, para centrarme solamente en lo que estaba haciendo, que si era agradable y además, no quería la sucia sangre del conejo en mi katana.

Apenas acabe escogí unas ropas y una toalla, para ir a darme una ducha, asegurándome primero de dejar bien cerrada la puerta, por mera precaución, ya que el único que era lo suficientemente idiota como para fisgonear entre mis cosas era el conejo, y ya había aprendido su lección unos días atrás.

Los pasillos estaban desiertos, lo que me puso de buen humor. No quería ruidos molestos cuando lo que planeaba era relajarme un momento en el agua. Llegue sin ningún contratiempo hasta las aguas termales, el único lujo del lugar además de la comida, la que a pesar de ser poca era buena. Me quite la ropa, atándome la toalla a la cintura y fue entonces cuando toda mi tranquilidad se esfumo, pues justo en ese momento me encontré con el pequeño enano. Entreabrí los labios sin poder evitar mirarlo con sorpresa. Allí estaba, frente a mí, colocándose torpemente un chaleco, intentando ocultar lo que yo ya había visto. Al final pareció darse cuenta, pues bajo la mirada derrotado, sin preocuparse por tener la ropa pegada al cuerpo pues el muy idiota ni siquiera se había secado, pero no era eso lo que me importaba. Avance hacia él, molesto a la vez que le cogía de la muñeca sin medir la fuerza, a la vez que le levantaba la manga del chaleco -a pesar de los vanos intentos del niñito de apartarme de si-, dejando a la vista su brazo izquierdo y allí estaba, un brazo completamente amorfo, rojizo como si hubiera sido quemado, lleno de cicatrices horrorosas que no parecían ser nuevas. Al final el chiquillo logro apartarme, bajándose de inmediato la manga, aunque eso ya no tenía sentido. Me fije en su rostro, en cómo se mordía fuertemente el labio, hasta hacerlo sangrar. ¿Lo habría visto Komui?, eso podía ser una infección con ese virus. Quizás el jodido enano se fuera a transformar en un akuma, si es que no lo era ya. Lo volví a coger con fuerza del brazo, acercándolo a mí, mientras lo miraba molesto.

-Oi, ¿Estás infectado?, ¡responde!

-¿Infectado?

-No hagas el idiota y responde lo que te digo si no quieres morir-le dije, maldiciendo para mis adentros el haber dejado en mi cuarto a mugen, aunque con un enano así, con mis manos sería suficiente. Podía matarlo en ese mismo momento, si así lo quisiera…

-No…-me respondió dudando un poco, frunciendo el ceño, como si lo estuviera pensando-la verdad, no lo sé, soy así desde que tengo memoria…

-…- lo mire por unos instantes, sin poder decidir si lo que me estaba diciendo era cierto, o estaba frente a un experto en mentir-Vamos con Komui…-dije finalmente, decidiendo dejarle ese problema al científico loco.

-¿Vas a ir así?, ¿no cogerás un resfrío si te vas sin vestirte?-le oí decir, sonrojándome un poco, al recordar que solo llevaba una toalla atada a la cintura. Chistee la lengua, mientras me volvía a vestir rápidamente, riendo para mis adentros al ver al chiquillo sonrojándose y voltear el rostro en otra dirección. Cogí mi toalla, mirando al moyashi, por un momento. Sabía que si seguía así de mojado y con lo debilucho que era se iba a enfermar, pero eso no era mi jodido problema, así que enrolle la toalla cogiéndola con una mano mientras con la otra cogía al moyashi por la muñeca arrastrándolo fuera del lugar, hacia la oficina de Komui, si es que se le podía llamar oficina a ese lugar que parecía ser atacado constantemente por tornados de tan desordenado que estaba. Cuando llegamos estaba lleno de papeles esparcidos de un lugar a otro, pase sin preocuparme en evadirlos, mientras que el moyashi por el contrario avanzaba torpemente mientras intentaba no pisarlos, algo bastante estúpido, pues el mismo Komui pasaba sobre ellos sin preocuparse.

Solté un bufido al notar que el supervisor, estaba dormido-para variar- y que además, aparecía aleatoriamente un hilillo de saliva escurriendo por la comisura de sus labios. Algo completamente desagradable. Me acerque a su escritorio, pateándolo con fuerza, consiguiendo al fin despertar al hermano de Lenalee, quien emitió un grito nada masculino diciendo algo sobre terremotos y otras incoherencias. Nada fuera de lo común.

Me cruce de brazos esperando a que el científico loco dejara de lloriquear y que el moyashi dejara de consolarlo para decirle lo que realmente importaba, que era por lo cual había ido en ese momento. El par, parecía no aburrirse de sus conversaciones absurdas así que avance hasta el moyashi que me miro con una expresión de temor y una mirada suplicante que ignore de inmediato, mientras alzaba las mangas de su poleron, dejando al descubierto su deforme extremidad. Le sostuve el brazo en alto, sin titubear, mientras veía al supervisor ponerse más serio, que ya se acomodaba los lentes mientras se aproximaba hacia donde estábamos examinando con curiosidad el brazo del enano.

-¿Oí, está infectado?-me apresure a decirle, comenzando a preocuparme si el estar en contacto con el enano me podría infectar a mi también.

-No sabría decirlo Kanda-kun, tendremos que realizar algunos exámenes.

Mire al moyashi, cuando sentí que su brazo amorfo se tensaba bajo mi agarre. Sus mechones de cabello ahora limpios, eran tan blancos como la nieve, y estaban ocultando su rostro sin dejar ver nada más. Cerré los ojos, en un intento vano por mantener la calma. Ya estaba harto de estar sujetando a ese niñito, sosteniéndolo por aquel brazo… así que simplemente lo solté, dejándoselo a Komui.

-¿Kanda-kun?- me estaba yendo cuando el hermano loco de la chica me detuvo.

-Te lo dejo, si resulta estar infectado infórmame y yo mismo acabare con él, ya que supongo que los otros inútiles no querrán hacerlo-le dije simplemente mientras cerraba la puerta tras de mi, sin volver la vista una sola vez, mientras escuchaba aun la voz del molesto supervisor, diciendo cosas como que era un grosero y que su hermosa Lenalee no era parte de los inútiles.

Observe la mano con la que había estado cogiendo del brazo al chiquillo todo el camino, la misma mano con la que había sostenido su brazo monstruoso para enseñárselo al supervisor. Definitivamente, tendría que darme un baño.


	7. Chapter 7

+++++++++6+++++++++

Estaba soñando con mi querida Lenalee, era un sueño hermoso, en un mundo ideal donde no había asquerosos pulpos que quisieran apartarla de mí. Todo era felicidad, y yo bebía una taza de café preparada por mi adorada Lenalee, estaba a punto de probar su delicioso sabor cuando mi mundo perfecto se remeció. UN TERREMOTO. Abrí los ojos, y lo primero que me encontré fue a un pulpo de nombre Kanda, el muy brutal, con sus ojos furiosos mirando hacia mí.

-¡Oh!, ¡que malvado eres Kanda!-le reproche, mientras me auto consolaba. Tenía una taza de café en el escritorio cuando el pequeño pulpo me había pateado la mesa, desperdiciando todo el café que mi adorada Lenalee había hecho para mí con todo su amor. –El café de Lenalee…, el café de mi querida Lenalee…-solloce extendiendo mi brazo hacia la tasa con lágrimas en mis ojos. Luego vi un par de piernas blancas y delgadas, muy delgadas, seguidas de una mano mucho más delgada. Era el pequeño que había llegado hace poco. Lo mire atentamente, notando la dulce expresión infantil de su rostro a pesar de lo famélico que se encontraba, dio unos pasitos con esas piernecitas tan delgadas que llegaba a doler verlo andar.

-Tenga, esto es suyo-me dijo, acercándome la tasa con el dibujo algo desgastado de un conejo rosa.

-Gracias.

-No hay de qué. Luce como si hubiese tenido una pesadilla

-La verdad estaba soñando, hasta que me despertó un malvado pulpo japonés

-Oh…

Me acomode los lentes, recobrando la seriedad al sentir un escalofrío. Mientras me puse a analizar la situación en la que me encontraba: Kanda había traído a su nuevo amigo, el pequeño Allen Walker. Oh, pero la expresión en el rostro de Kanda era todo menos amigable. Les sonreí a ambos, tratando de ocultar mi temor al mal temperamento del pequeño japonés. Vi a Kanda acercarse al pequeño Allen, notando una expresión suplicante en el rostro del pequeño, al mismo tiempo que el pequeño japonés lo ignoraba totalmente para luego dejar al descubierto el brazo del menor. Lo mire con sorpresa. No me esperaba algo así. Ahí estaba frente a mis ojos un horroroso brazo rojizo, lleno de levantamientos y hendiduras, con cierto aspecto agangrenado. Trague saliva, mientras comprendía al instante la razón por la cual estaba Kanda en mi despacho. Aun así no dije nada sino hasta que el mismo me preguntó, fuerte y claro, si es que Allen estaba infectado.

-No sabría decirlo Kanda-kun, tendremos que realizar algunos exámenes-le respondí, mientras me colocaba unos guantes, y me acercaba a los dos, poniéndome a la altura del más pequeño, que tenia la mirada clavada en el piso. Note la incomodidad en el rostro de Kanda, para luego verlo partir dejando solo al pequeñín que parecía haberse encariñado con él muy rápido.

-Kanda-kun…-lo llame al notar que de verdad se marchaba dejando las cosas así.

-Te lo dejo, si resulta estar infectado infórmame y yo mismo acabare con él, ya que supongo que los otros inútiles no querrán hacerlo-

Me sorprendieron sus palabras, pero lo oculte, mientras empezaba a reclamarle por insultar a mi querida Lenalee, al mismo tiempo que analizaba el rostro de Allen. Ahora su mirada no estaba en el suelo, sino en la puerta por la cual había salido el japonés. Le revolví los cabellos al notar su expresión triste.

-Tranquilo Allen-kun, son solo unos cuantos exámenes, luego podrás volver a estar con Kanda y jugar.

Le observe mirando un momento más hacia la puerta, con una expresión que no supe descifrar, como si de una máscara se tratase.

-¿Allen-kun…?

-Tiene razón Komui-san…-me respondió, girándose a verme luego, con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa que no me pareció sincera, aun así le sonreí, sin tener un motivo por el cual hacerlo.

Les informe a algunos colegas de confianza que me ayudaran con los análisis, pidiendo que no se alarmaran y mantuvieran esta investigación en silencio. Realizamos una serie de análisis que nos tomaron todo el día. Me costó mucho el tener que pasar tanto tiempo allí, sin poder estar con mi adorada hermanita, pero si la veía, luego tendría que darle explicaciones sobre lo del pequeño Allen, y mi querida Lenalee con su dulce corazón de doncella, ya se había encariñado con el pequeño pulpo, tal y como había hecho con los otros dos. Suspire, apartando el sudor de mi rostro, mientras le mediamos las pulsaciones y tomábamos una muestra de la piel y la sangre de su brazo amorfo y del que tenía un aspecto normal.

Ya analizándolo con la lente de inmersión y con un microscopio electrónico -que por fortuna pudimos rescatar antes de aquella catástrofe- fue que descubrimos el movimiento de las células de aquel brazo, las que eran completamente diferentes a las células normales. Incluso luego de haber sido pasadas bajo el mechero, seguían con vida y en movimiento, replicándose unas y rompiéndose otras por apoptosis. Era un fenómeno digno de ver. Lamentablemente no podíamos deducir que era con la tecnología que teníamos de momento. Tendría que pedirle a uno de los exorcistas que trajeran una muestra de tejido de akuma…

Me acerque al pequeño, dejando a los demás científicos en el laboratorio para que pudieran seguir divirtiéndose como unos niños con aquella curiosa muestra de piel. Su rostro estaba muy serio, demasiado para un niño de su edad, sus enormes ojos lucían atormentados, pero su voz se mantuvo apacible cuando me habló.

-Dígame Komui-san, ¿estoy infectado?-me preguntó directamente, a lo que negué con la cabeza, soltando un suspiro.

-No podría decirlo Allen-kun, tendremos que seguir realizando más pruebas. -Observe su pequeño rostro ovalado, alcanzando a ver sus ojos plateados por un momento, antes de que bajara la mirada hacia el piso ocultando su rostro tras los blanquecinos cabellos. Lo mire un momento más antes de revolver le el cabello en un intento por subirle los ánimos y hacerle sentir que en realidad no estaba solo. Lamentaba que Kanda lo hubiera dejado atrás, justo cuando pensaba que empezaba a interesarse un poco más por alguien, aunque quizás fuera precisamente por ello que lo dejara. Iba a tomar su mano para llevarlo a su cuarto, cuando me volvió a hablar.

-Agradezco lo que ha hecho por mí, por eso, si resulto estar infectado, por favor no se preocupe, seguro Kanda podrá matarme. Pero, si eso no le parece bien, puede decirme ahora para que deje este lugar.

Le vi levantarse apenas, con las piernas temblando. Cerré los ojos, un niño no debería hablar así, eso ni siquiera estaba bien para un adulto, hablando de la muerte con tanta facilidad cuando sabía perfectamente bien que de salir de la orden oscura eso era lo único que le esperaba. ¿Qué debería responderle?, ¿Qué se supone que debería responderle a ese pequeño y delgado niño de tierna sonrisa? Yo era quien estaba a cargo de este lugar y era mi deber preocuparme por los demás, de ser así, entonces que era lo mejor.

-Allen-kun…

Se oyó un golpe seco. Lo conocía muy bien, el sonido de la puerta al chocar con fuerza contra el muro. Y había solo una persona lo suficientemente maleducada para hacer tal cosa.

-¡Buenos días Kanda!, deberías aprender a controlar tu fuerza, un día de estos vas a… arrancar la puerta-me voltee, notando que ya no tenía sentido decir eso. –La puerta…-Lloriquee, mientras la veía en el suelo, partida a la mitad, mezclándose con las hojas de papel sin firmar. ¿Ahora como le ocultaría a River que no hacia mi trabajo y que estaba durmiendo una siesta?

-Tsk, que molesto.

Deje de lloriquear centrando mi atención en ese par de niños tan extraños. Se miraban el uno al otro sin decir nada. Allen con una sonrisa, y Kanda con el entrecejo fruncido. Tuve que contener una risita, a pesar de la situación en la que me encontraba y que Kanda curiosamente había interrumpido. ¿Curiosamente?

-¿Kanda, que te trae por aquí? No esperaba verte, ayer te fuiste sin siquiera decir adiós.

-Che, tu hermana y el conejo están lloriqueando por el moyashi. Son molestos.

-¿Así que viniste a buscar a Allen-kun por tu cuenta?, que caballeroso de tu parte Kanda-kun-le dije con un dejo de burla, notando como tardaba en contestar, con un ligero tono rosáceo en sus mejillas. Sonreí divertido, confirmando mi suposición.

-Tsk…, como sea. Muévete moyashi.

-¡Es Allen!-le oí contestar con fuerza. A pesar que fruncía el ceño al decirlo, lucia alegre al pasar corriendo lejos de mí acercándose al japonés. Suspire. Lo que iba a decir hace un rato, ya no parecía tener importancia ahora. Aunque quizás me arrepintiera después.


	8. Chapter 8

Allen y Kanda POV Es tan obvio quien es quien XD

Gracias por los reviews, lamento la demora. AL final del capítulo dejare un extra.

+++++++++7+++++++++

En verdad odiaba que me llamara moyashi. Tenía un nombre y él lo sabía. No había necesidad de que me pusiera un mote, y lo peor es que estaba en su idioma natal, del que, por cierto, no entendía casi nada. Odiaba no saber qué significaba moyashi, aunque realmente no necesitaba saber su significado, por la cara que ponía cada vez que me llamaba así ya sabía que era un insulto.

Pero ahora estaba corriendo tras de él, con una sonrisa en el rostro como si no estuviera molesto, y no entendía por qué, por qué no era una sonrisa de mentira, por qué me sentía tontamente feliz. ¿Era porque había regresado aún sabiendo lo del brazo?

Cerré los ojos, mientras bajaba ligeramente la cabeza. Antes de Kanda, la única persona que me había perdonado por tener ese brazo había sido Mana.

Mana. El querido Mana que ya no estaría nunca más. Al menos no físicamente, porque él, Allen, no olvidaría jamás a ese viejo payaso.

Antes de Mana él no era nadie. No tenia nombre, ni un pasado, ni un futuro al cual aferrarse. Ahora era difícil pensar que hacer, sabiendo que la persona que le había dado vida a su existencia había muerto. Dirigió su mirada hacia el oriental, cerrando los ojos con pesadez. Si Kanda no hubiese llegado, si Lenalee y Lavi no lo hubieran visto, él estaría junto a Mana. Le hubiera desobedecido y se habría quedado con él. ¿Por qué debería seguir avanzando cuando lo que deseaba, lo que entonces deseaba era detenerse y quedarse junto a él? Eso había pensado, pero ahora ya no sabía que pensar.

-No te esfuerces tanto moyashi, seguro que a un moyashi como tú se le quema el cerebro de tanto pensar.

Tonto Bakanda. Sentía mi rostro arder de furia al ver esa sonrisa burlesca formándose en su cara, junto con esa cara como si te dijera: "ja, soy mejor que tu basura". Y por si fuera poco se le agregaba el hecho de que yo fuera un poco más bajito que él, y tuviera que mirarlo hacia arriba.

-¡Que es Allen!, ¡A-L-L-E-N!

-Che, al menos sabes deletrear.

-Claro que se, Bakanda-me detuve, mirándolo molesto-Bueno …-suspire, regulando mi respiración, no tenía sentido seguir peleando con Kanda, no porque fuera a perder contra él, sino porque sería una batalla sin fin y seguramente si no fuera él quien detuviera la batalla incluso si llegaban a ser viejitos, seguro que ni así conseguían terminar.-Dime, ¿Para qué llamaban Lavi y Lenalee?-Apenas hice la pregunta Kanda se detuvo, quedando tal y como estaba, sin siquiera girar el rostro. Corrí hasta quedar frente a él y así poder verlo a los ojos. Se suponía que tenías que ver a la persona que te hablaba no darle la espalda, al menos eso era lo que siempre me decía Mana, era algo llamado "buenos modales" y ser "un caballero". Observe el rostro de Kanda, su piel pálida y sus ojos oscuros, tan oscuros como el cielo en la noche. Pero no pude ver mucho más, porque en un instante chasqueo la lengua y paso junto a mí, volviendo a darme la espalda, dejándome atrás.

-Tsk, moyashi.

-¡Bakanda, responde a mi pregunta…!-Nada, seguía caminando como si no me escuchara, aunque prácticamente le estuviera gritando. –Cuando fuiste con el señor Komui, dijiste que Lenalee y Lavi me estaban buscando.

-Que molesto eres…

-Eso dijiste. A menos que fuera mentira…-lo mire, aprovechando que se había girado, y ahora podía verlo de frente. Se mantuvo en silencio una vez más, en un silencio bastante pesado, y algo incómodo, quizás por el hecho de que esta vez, tenía a ese par de ojos oscuros mirándome. Entonces comprendí- ¿Es eso, verdad?, mentiste, ¿pero por-qué?

-Vete a dormir moyashi, ancianos canosos y enanos como tu deberían estar durmiendo-Infle mis mejillas, ladeando el rostro. Kanda era un tonto, a qué venía ese insulto, además que él era más viejo que yo.

-Lo mismo va para ti, viejo gruñón.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Oh, disculpa, olvidaba que además de tonto y gruñón eras un viejo sordo. Te lo repito: viejo gruñón.

Lo mire molesto, ganándome una mirada fría de su parte. Nos mantuvimos en silencio por un momento, sin movernos del lugar en el que estábamos. Aburrido, comencé a jugar con mis pies, como si estuviera pateando suavemente una roca, sin decidirme a hablar. No sabía de qué hablar tampoco. Pero al parecer o hablaba yo o tendría que esperar siglos hasta que Kanda dijera siquiera una palabra. De pronto algo se me vino a la mente apartándome de todo lo demás.

-Kanda… ¿Dónde voy a dormir?

Maldito enano que solo traía problemas. Fruncí el ceño sintiendo como si mi cabeza estuviese por estallar. Mire con odio al pedazo de moyashi (si, era tan insignificante que ni siquiera alcanzaba a ser UN moyashi), no entendía para que lo soportaba, cuando la solución a todo era tan sencilla, solo tenía que partirlo en dos y acabar con su penosa existencia.

-Tsk…

Era tan fácil, pero sabía que no lo haría. En parte no era todo la culpa del enano canoso, también tenía culpa el científico loco inútil que nunca hacia bien su trabajo.

-Ven-le ordene, sin tomar en cuenta el bombardeo de preguntas torpes que me hacía. Llegamos frente a la oficina del supervisor idiota y abrí la puerta, pero no estaba allí y la habitación estaba incluso más desordenada, y yo pensando que eso era imposible.

-…-mire al moyashi, que me observaba confundido y en silencio. Al menos no era tan tonto y sabia callar, a diferencia del estúpido conejo, al que por cierto-y afortunadamente- no había visto. Me dedique a buscar a la china entonces, pero no estaba en su cuarto cuando la llame.

-Kanda… ¿A quién estamos buscando? ¿Estás jugando a las escondidillas con Lenalee y Lavi?...-Y ahí estaba el moyashi nuevamente con otra de sus tontas preguntas. Ni siquiera me moleste en contestarle. –¿Me fuiste a buscar para que te ayudara? Eso es trampa Kanda, yo no estaba jugando con ustedes. Lenalee y Lavi deben esconderse muy bien y este lugar parece muy grande, quizás….-mala idea, ahora hablaba como si no lo hubiera hecho en toda su vida.

-Cállate ya. No. No estoy jugando, jugar es de niños.-le conteste ya cabreado de tanta bobería, mientras buscaba con la mirada a alguien que se hiciera cargo del enano, yo no tenía el más mínimo interés en hacerla de niñera.

-¿Entonces?... –No le respondí. Tampoco podía ver a Reever y no les dejaría el enano a los buscadores, esos tipos no me inspiraban confianza y por muy molesto que fuera el moyashi no se merecía una tortura como dejarlo con ellos; por otro lado, si se lo dejaba a los científicos lo tomarían de conejillo de indias y quizás en que monstruo se convertiría. -Ya contéstame…-Por más que los buscaba por los pasillos de la orden no conseguía encontrarlos ¡¿Dónde estaban los idiotas cuando se les necesitaba? -¡BAKANDA!

Me gire a verlo, lucia furioso. Sus mejillas parecían brillar con un tono carmesí, tenía las mejillas infladas en un gesto infantil de enojo, que ya había visto antes en Lenalee. Estaba enojado pero no parecía nada amenazante, de hecho todo en el motivaba mis deseos de burlarme de él. Una sonrisa apareció en mi rostro, aumentando su enojo, y sacándome una risa breve.

-¡Oh, no!, viste eso Lenalee, Kanda está riendo… ¡es el fin del mundo!

-Ya lo vi Lavi, pero, tranquilo, no creo que sea el fin del mundo.

Me gire a ver al famoso par de imbéciles. Los había estado buscando por horas y ahora aparecían de la nada. –No es el fin del mundo conejo idiota, pero si es tu fin.-lo mire con odio, desenvainando mi mugen mientras corría tras de él. El maldito conejo era bastante rápido y un cobarde, ahora se ocultaba detrás de Lenalee. Mire a la chica, mala idea, me estaba poniendo esa cara. Suspire, guardando a mugen. –Che. Maldito conejo.

-Hola Lavi, Lenalee-les saludo el moyashi con una tierna sonrisa muy distinta a la cara que tenía hace un rato después de que lo ignorara por horas. Sonreí, el moyashi hacia caras divertidas todo el tiempo.

-Waa, Kanda sonriendo-grito el conejo imbécil con temor, mientras le consolaba la china como si de verdad fuera algo malo.

-Hola Allen-kun, ignora a Lavi y a Kanda. ¿Cómo has estado, te gusto la orden?-el enano no le contesto y simplemente sonrió, haciendo que la china siguiera hablando. –¿Ya decidiste que harás?

-¿Que…haré?-pregunto el enano confundido. Genial, el imbécil de Komui no le había dicho nada, seguro estaba demasiado divertido realizándole todos esos estúpidos exámenes que no habían servido para nada.

-¡Oh, moyashi-chan! aun llevas esos mitones, ¿Por qué no te los quitas?

-Y-Yo…

-Oigan, ¿con quién de los dos se va a quedar?-les pregunte interrumpiendo lo que decían, mientras cogía al moyashi por el cuello del poleron que traía puesto, alzándolo en el aire, sorprendiéndome otra vez por lo liviano que estaba.

-Me encantaría quedarme con Allen-kun, pero ya conocen a mi hermano-comentó la china con un rostro desanimado, y quién no lo tendría teniendo a un loco maniático con complejo de hermana como hermano, aunque tampoco confiaba mucho en la chica china, nadie podía estar cien por ciento sano, teniendo un hermano como el de ella.

-¡OH, entonces yo, Yo!-grito eufórico el conejo, olvidando su anterior temor hacia mí, mientras me robaba al moyashi de entre las manos. Sentí un sudor frio resbalando por mi rostro al ver como el conejo restregaba las mejillas del moyashi contra las suyas, poniendo una cara incluso más idiota que la que traía puesta día a día, otra de las cosas que había pensado que eran imposibles. Estaba a punto de decirle que se quedara con el jodido enano cuando resonó por todo el recinto ese ruido infernal; el instrumento que producía aquel sonido agudo y ensordecedor estaba hecho de fierro fundido y con una boquilla de madera, un intento fallido de imitar un antiguo instrumento musical de los cuales ya no quedaba rastro alguno en este mundo. Nos pusimos serios en cuanto se reprodujo el sonido, al que se le sumaron unos tres más. La cosa no pintaba nada bien.

-¿Kanda… qué es ese ruido?-baje la mirada, topándome con un moyashi con sus manos enguantadas cubriendo sus oídos con torpeza, acto que yo sabia inútil, ese ruido infernal no se acabaría solo con hacer eso, después de todo para eso había sido creado, para ser oído.

El conejo idiota estaba lloriqueando que el moyashi no lo quería, mientras murmuraba incoherencias en voz baja, la china miraba hacia todos lados, atemorizada a pesar de todas las veces que nos habíamos enfrentado a una situación similar.

-Kanda…, ya van 5-me comento la chica mientras se apegaba al conejo, que por fin dejaba de hacer el idiota en un intento pr tranquilizar a la china. Del mismo modo, mire al moyashi, al que ya tenía de nuevo pegado a mí como una asquerosa sanguijuela (si, esas cosas aun seguían en este mundo).

-Akumas

Hasta aquí lo dejo por ahora, recién acabo de terminarlo.

Muchas gracias a las personas que siguen esta historia, sus palabras me animan mucho, yo igualmente sigo sus historias, ¡así que mucho ánimo a ustedes también!, espero les guste el extra n.ñ (aunque lo dudo…)

Aquí está la respuesta a la ausencia de Lavi y Lenalee

Ajenos al mundo exterior mientras se sumergían en su propio mundo, ese mundo ajeno a los acontecimientos que ocurrían fuera de esas cuatro paredes, el mundo visto a través de esos ojos que en lugar de ver las paredes en mal estado y las ventanas con vidrios rotos veían a esa antigua fortaleza que antaño fuera un recinto de experimentación para pacientes con problemas mentales como un lugar mágico, como su hogar y se sentían seguros. Así se veía el mundo entre esas cuatro paredes a los ojos de esos dos niños.

En sus manos muñecos de trapo, uno al que le faltaba un ojo era el que tomaba el chico, otro, al que se le estaba saliendo el relleno amenazando con convertirse en una más de las basuras que inundaban en mundo, era el que tomaba la chica.

Ese mundo de cuatro paredes no era más que el cuarto del chico, que sonreía divertido y feliz de interpretar el papel del padre de ambos muñecos deshechos si quien iba a ser la madre era la jovencita china cuya sonrisa tantas veces le hacía sentir el estomago revuelto y le picaba las mejillas como si sus mejillas hubieran comido wasabi.

-¿Quieres más te Lavi, cariño?-preguntaba la china con una dulce sonrisa, mientras le ofrecía un poco de agua con tierra y una hoja de vaya a saber qué cosa encima. Oh, y el chico adoraba esa sonrisa, la adoraba tanto que se sentía como en un sueño, y como en un sueño, había empezado a babear. –¡LAVI! ¡Qué asco!

-¡Waa!-el chico se toco el mentón, notándolo lleno de ese liquido viscoso similar al rastro que dejaban las babosas con las que cuando era más pequeño solía jugar, llenándolas de sal. Se quito todo rastro de saliva secándose con el muñeco de trapo, ante una molesta chica que le reprochaba el maltrato a sus hijos de trapo. Luego de un sermón muy largo, al chico le toco ahora recibir el rudo ataque de esas delicadas pero firmes manitas de la amada, que chocaban contra su pecho convertidas en puños.

-Ya, ya, ¡vale Lena!-termino gritando cuando los golpes comenzaban a doler demasiado. La chica se detuvo, girándole el rostro molesta, mientras secaba con tristeza la carita de su bebe de trapo, o lo que quedaba de esta.

-Eres un tonto Lavi, mira como dejaste a nuestro bebe…

-Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, Lena-comenzó a decir el chico, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la china, paso a pasito.

-¿De verdad lo sientes?-pregunto la chica, volteándose a verlo, con sus ojitos brillantes. Seguramente de tristeza por lo que le había hecho al muñeco, pensó el chico.

-Sep…

-Entonces…-la china se acerco al rostro de chico, sin parecer detenerse, con sus ojos entrecerrados con ternura y con una ligera sonrisa formándose en sus labios a medida que se le acercaba. El chico sonrió con alegría, pensando que por fin llegaría lo que hacía tanto deseaba hacer, puso sus labios como si de una trompita de elefante se tratara, mientras esperaba juntar su trompita con la de Lenalee, esperaba un beso, pero- ¡bésalo y pídele perdón a nuestro hijo!-le grito de pronto la china, rompiendo toda la atmosfera, mientras le estampaba con rudeza el hijo de trapo de ambos contra los labios, el que, por cierto, aun tenia rastros de la saliva de su padre humano.

-¡Puaj, que asco!-exclamo, limpiándose la boca esta vez con la manga de su chaleco. El chico se maldijo a si mismo en voz baja al mirar la cara de la china, por lo que se apresuro a arreglar las cosas- es decir… ¡qué asco de padre fui al mojar todo a nuestro hijo!, jeje… ¿no lo piensas así Lena?

-Pienso lo mismo-le respondió la chica con total seguridad y sin que se produjera cambio alguno en su carita de porcelana al insultar al chico, el padre de sus hijos de trapo.

-Que cruel…-murmuro el chico entre dientes, mientras lágrimas corrían por sus ojos.

La chica miraba al chico, sin saber qué hacer ni que decir, mientras mecía entre sus bracitos a su hija de trapo, que cada día estaba más flaca. Con su mirada centrada ahora completamente en el chico, se levanto del piso por el que estaban jugando, sin mirar a la cucaracha que había pasado rápidamente junto a ella. Se acerco al chico, que sorbía ruidosamente el agua que ella le había preparado, fingiendo disfrutar de su sabor, aunque sabía a tierra con agua.

-Lavi…-le llamo, sin rastro alguno de furia en su rostro. Su mirada era una que jamás había notado en la chica, que luego se acerco con decisión hacia el pelirrojo del ojo parchado, cuyo rostro comenzaba a tomar el mismo color que su cabello. El tiempo parecía eterno para el chico, que comenzó a acercarse nuevamente, preguntándose si esta vez, si sería un beso lo que recibiría. Antes de que siguiera pensando, ya tenía un par de suaves labios sobre la comisura de sus labios, peligrosamente cerca, en un roce suave y tierno que duro tan solo unos segundos, unos segundos que lo hicieron sentir en el cielo. Lamentablemente su viaje al paraíso duro poco, cuando sintió la puerta ser arrojada con furia, contra la pared, botando de paso un poco de lo que quedaba de la ventana.

Observo el rostro de la china, sorprendida y con cierto temor. El chico paso saliva por la garganta antes de voltearse a ver quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta. Le rezo a todos los dioses que conocía, mientras le dedicaba una triste sonrisa a la china, que le devolvió una mirada triste antes de sonreírle sin querer hacerlo. Finalmente se volteo esperando encontrarse con el fin de sus días. La luz era escasa, tosió un poco, aclarando su garganta antes de hablar. -¿Quién eres?, ¡muéstrate!-exigió valerosamente aunque si era quien pensaba que era podía temer lo peor y seguramente no alcanzaría a ver la luz el día de mañana. Se volteo y una luz apareció iluminando el terrorífico rostro de…

-¡AAHHHHH!-gritaron al unísono Lavi y Lenalee, abrazándose el uno al otro con fuerza.

-Estúpido aprendiz idiota, que haces perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no te dije que debías leer algo útil?-le dijo el viejo, para fortuna de ambos, apartando su rostro de la luz de la vela.

-Ah, tranquila Lenalee, ¡solo es el viejo Panda!

Después de eso, el chico había tenido que leer un aburrido libro con información sobre todos los inventos creados por el hombre antes de la gran catástrofe, para luego ser interrogado por un viejo panda que lo torturaba poniendo su rostro a la luz de la vela, mientras que la china seguía jugando con sus hijos de trapo, uno de los cuales finalmente se convirtió en trapo al quedar sin relleno.


	9. Chapter 9

+++++++++7++++++++++

00000(Lenalee)00000

Aun se podía oír aquel ruido infernal cubriéndolo todo. Los chicos se pusieron en alerta, sabían perfectamente que hacer, no era la primera vez que lidiaban con una situación semejante, sin embargo, antes no habían tenido que ocuparse de alguien tan pequeño como Allen.

Corrieron por los pasillos de la orden con el corazón latiendo con fuerza contra sus pequeños pechos, no solo por el esfuerzo de correr, sino también por la emoción que sentían al pelear, por salir de la rutina, o por el temor a perder a sus seres queridos. Estaban por llegar hasta la entrada principal cuando fueron alcanzados por uno de los buscadores de la orden.

-Exorcista-sama…-les llamo; apenas y había alcanzado a llegar al umbral de la puerta, dejando tras de sí un rastro de sangre fresca. –Akumas,… los akumas están muy cerca.

-Tsk, di algo que no sepamos-espetó con voz cortante el japonés. Era bastante obvia la presencia de los akumas, ya habían escuchado su bullicio. El muchacho entrecerró los ojos, buscando con la ubicación de la herida, no porque le preocupara el herido, sino la procedencia de esta. –Maldición-le lanzo una mirada a sus otros compañeros exorcistas quienes comprendieron al momento.

-No puede ser…eso-susurro la china apenas, cubriendo con sus manitas su rostro al mismo tiempo que Lavi la apartaba del buscador, sabiendo que pronto dejaría de serlo, sin embargo, el más pequeño no podía comprenderlo y observaba como se alejaban del pobre hombre que ahora se dejaba caer al suelo. Le dedico una sonrisa, extendiéndole la mano; una inocente imagen dentro de todo el caos del lugar, el tipo correspondió a su sonrisa, para luego cerrar los ojos y dejarse caer contra un muro. El más pequeño se acerco a él alarmado y antes de que pudieran detenerlo fue mordido en su brazo izquierdo, seguido de un aullido de dolor de parte del ahora akuma.

-Allen-kun…-susurre, sintiendo mis ojos arder al verlo. El pequeño Allen-kun, apenas había llegado y ahora su destino estaba sellado hacia uno de los dos caminos. Una vez eran infectados por los akumas, solo tenían dos destinos, uno era morir convirtiéndose en ceniza instantáneamente como una reacción propia de las células del sistema inmune en un intento de defender el organismo de perder su naturaleza a causa del virus, y la otra, si duraba lo suficiente con vida -como para que el virus se implantara traspasando la barrera hematoencefalica hasta alcanzar el cerebro- era la de volverse uno de ellos. No sabía cuál era peor, ambas desencadenaban finales horribles.

-Tsk….-gire el rostro para observar a mis otros dos compañeros, alcance a ver la tristeza en los ojos de Lavi, quien mantenía una expresión seria a pesar que por dentro debía ser un caos, entonces observe a Kanda, que murmuraba entre dientes algo que no pude descifrar, y se mordía el labio inferior ligeramente, para luego desenfundar a mugen, listo para la batalla.

-No…-susurre para mí, centrando ahora toda mi atención en Allen, quien hasta entonces había permanecido inmóvil, y que ahora forcejeaba por soltarse, teniendo al akuma a unos centímetros de su rostro. Corrí lo más rápido que pude, golpeando de lleno en la cabeza al akuma justo antes de que mordiera ese rostro que aun mantenía sus rasgos infantiles, humanos…

Los demás se acercaron a mí, analizando a Allen por un momento. Baje la mirada. No quería que Allen-kun se convirtiera en un akuma. Kanda se adelanto unos pasos, quedando frente a él. Sentí como si una mano invisible estuviera presionando firmemente mi corazón, impidiendo que bombeara, deteniéndolo por completo por un segundo mientras veía a Kanda desenfundar a mugen

-Aun sigues siendo tú, ¿eh, moyashi?, pero pronto dejaras de serlo-cerré los ojos al ver a mugen rasgando los aires, sollozando sin querer ver la cabeza de Allen-kun rodando por el suelo. Oí a Lavi, llamar a Kanda, y luego el sonido de mugen cortando carne. No pude contener mas las lagrimas, y me negué a abrir los ojos, a pesar de que Lavi me dijera que todo estaba bien. –Deja de lloriquear mujer- la voz de Kanda, sonaba fría e inexpresiva como cada vez que asesinaba a uno de ellos; al final abrí los ojos, sorprendida al ver una sonrisa en el rostro de Allen. Baje la mirada, encontrando el cráneo sangrante del akuma en el piso. Así que eso era lo que había cortado. –Y tu moyashi, por ahora te permito seguir con vida. Ni se te ocurra escapar, ¡¿me oíste?

-Si te escuche BA-KAN-DA, no soy sordo, tampoco es como si quisiera ser un akuma…-susurro con voz temblorosa, mientras se cubría su ojo izquierdo

-Tsk, y ustedes, muévanse, ya perdimos demasiado tiempo por culpa de inútiles.

Le seguimos sin decir palabra, todos menos Allen, no pude dejar de mirar la mirada de furia que le dirigía a Kanda y que mantuvo hasta que finalmente le hablo-Esa persona, acaba de morir…, no es muy gentil de tu parte tratarlo de inútil, cuando sacrifico su vida por llegar hasta aquí.

-Tienes agallas moyashi, solo que no sirven de nada a un inútil como tú.

-Err…, chicos, hay más akumas allá afuera, ¿Recuerdan?-les recordó Lavi, mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Kanda y Allen se llevaban bien de una manera muy extraña. No tardamos mucho en encontrar a los akumas, más bien era como si ellos mismos fueran los que nos encontraran. Allen de vez en cuando cubría su ojo. Seguramente le había entrado alguna molesta basurita, pero no podría quitársela hasta que acabáramos con los akumas, eso si hasta entonces seguía siendo Allen. Luego de unos minutos de intensa lucha, terminamos con todos ellos; desvié la mirada para no ver como Kanda enterraba sus zapatos en los cráneos de los akumas muertos para rematarlos. Ya conocía esa expresión desquiciada y ese rostro manchado por sangre que no era la suya. Me acerque a Allen quien parecía haberse deshecho de la basurita por sí mismo, le sonreí feliz de que aun siguiera siendo él; no lo conocía hace mucho, pero el poco tiempo que llevaba con él había sido suficiente para no querer perderlo. Lavi soltó un suspiro exagerado mientras estiraba los músculos y pateaba un cráneo de akuma antes de que Kanda pudiera destrozarlo más. Me puse a reír, mientras los veía corretear como un conejo ante un lobo, eran en esos momentos cuando parecían niños de verdad, aunque Lavi casi siempre actuaba como uno, solo que era eso: actuaba.

Ya se habían detenido los sonidos de alerta, y podíamos respirar tranquilos, al menos por el momento. Analice el campo de batalla con tristeza al ver como muchos miembros de nuestra familia se sumaban a las cenizas que recorrían el mundo. Tiempo después llego mi hermano, felicitándonos y agradeciéndonos por nuestro trabajo, para luego darme un fuerte abrazo y luego despedirse al ser llamado por Kanda, quien llevaba a rastras a Allen-kun, conversaron un momento, Kanda y mi hermano, Allen se mantuvo en silencio hasta que terminaron de hablar y entonces Kanda nos dirigió la mirada, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida para luego marcharse perdiéndose por los oscuros pasillos de la orden oscura, del mismo modo mi hermano me dedico una sonrisa seria antes de retirarse con Allen, quien también nos sonrió, agitando su mano antes de partir. Había sido una situación muy extraña.

-¿Eso fue raro, no lo crees Lavi?, ¿…Lavi?-lo mire, parecía tan centrado en sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera parecía escucharme y ciertamente dudaba que hubiera oído nada de lo que le hablaba. Así era Lavi, se distraia con facilidad con esa personalidad tan hiperactiva suya, pero a la hora de hallar algo interesante era capaz de centrar todos sus sentidos en ello. Le tome de la mano, entrelazando mis dedos con los suyos, sonriendo al verle dar un salto sonrojándose hasta que sus mejillas igualaron el color de sus cabellos. -¿En qué pensabas tanto?

-Nada importante Lena-me apretó la mano, acompañándome por los pasillos desiertos, para luego soltar mi mano cuando llegamos a lugares más concurridos. –Ya sabes, las paredes tienen ojos y oídos y aun no quiero morir a manos de tu hermano –Reí divertida, pero Lavi tenía razón. No es que mi hermano fuera malvado, ni loco, ni obsesivo, solo era que, me quería mucho… y bueno, a veces hacia cosas tontas por ello.

El resto del día lo pase junto a Jerry-san, ayudándole a repartir los alimentos a los buscadores y unos pocos exorcistas como nosotros que en ese momento pasaban por la orden; aun estaba preocupada por Allen-kun, aunque me repetía mentalmente el evitar pensar en ello. No importaba el curso que tomara el virus en él, fuera cual fuera el camino su final sería el mismo, y entonces ya no sería más Allen-kun, así que, me dije a mi misma que debía olvidarlo, después de todo, no sería la primera vez que perdía a alguien de mi familia.

-Cariño, ¿por qué estás llorando, bonita?-alce el rostro, notando la mirada nublada por las lagrimas, no lo había notad sino hasta que Jerry me lo recordó, le sonreí sin poder ocultar mi tristeza, después de todo, Jerry me conocía bien y siempre que tenía algún tipo de problema me consolaba y aconsejaba. Era realmente, como una madre para mí, a pesar de que no lo fuera y ni siquiera fuera una mujer. Me había enseñado de buenos modales en este mundo donde incluso se practicaba el canibalismo, me había enseñado a cocinar aun cuando habían solo dos ingredientes para ello y aun así preparar un plato exquisito hecho con amor, y también me había enseñado como preparar un buen café, cosa que le agradecía mucho pues gracias a él podía ver la sonrisa de mi hermano al beber el café que le preparaba, que según él decía, era el mejor café. Le conté lo que había pasado con Allen y luego de decírselo y llorar un rato, de algún modo, me volví a sentir bien, así que le sonreí a ese joven, ya no tan joven de cabellos morados y tez oscura.

-Jerry-san, ahora entiendo porque el general Tiedoll decía que a veces solo basta con un poco de calor humano para sentirte bien

oooooo(Lavi)oooooo

Me cruce los brazos en la parte baja del cuello, sonriéndole a todo el mundo a pesar que –para variar- la orden estaba hecha un desastre, ¡De verdad!, nuestra vida prácticamente era destruir, ser destruidos y reparar; pero como había leído en los miles de libros que el viejo panda me hacia leer, así es como había sido siempre la vida del ser humano, descontando a los akumas, por supuesto, antes esas cosas no existían y esas cosas no eran humanos.

Inspeccione con la mirada -a grandes rasgos- algunos de los destrozos que nuestros amorfos amiguitos habían dejado tras su paso. Habían destrozado algunos muros utilizando su fuerza bruta para ello, también habían roto algunas puertas, y ni hablar de a cuantos buscadores habían mordisqueado hasta matar, de algunos no habían dejado ni siquiera los huesos. Restos mutilados y pedazos irreconocibles de lo que alguna vez pudo haber sido… ¡¿Quién sabe? Alguna extremidad o parte del torso, quizás algún órgano rezagado que no alcanzaron a comer; las paredes manchadas de sangre mezclándose con otras manchas de sangre seca que nadie se molestaba en quitar, solo sería un desperdicio de agua, recurso muy preciado y escaso en estos días. Me detuve, borrando la sonrisa de mi rostro al ver a una mujer abrazando algo que se retorcía bruscamente; la mujer lloraba. Centre mi atención en aquel extraño bulto, notando al final que era un hombre en vías de convertirse en akuma; seguramente había sido su pareja u esposo, pero ya no lo era. Me acerque a ambos sin dejar de mirarlos, me preguntaba si ya había mordido a la mujer; mientras esperaba saque mi martillo, sosteniéndolo firmemente con mi mano derecha mientras los observaba: lo que quedaba del hombre era principalmente el torso y la cabeza, pequeños rastrojos de lo que habían sido sus piernas y brazos que habían sido devorados casi por completo por los akuma; había una poza de sangre acumulándose bajo su cuerpo, ensuciando las ropas de la mujer que no paraba de llorar dolorosamente. Cerré los ojos, mientras alzaba mi martillo decidido a acabar con lo que quedaba del pobre tipo.

-Perdón, perdón Zoe… Zo-e…

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, aun podía pensar, aun cuando ya tenía el aspecto de un akuma, eso era algo nuevo. Pensé que debería decírselo a Komui, mientras seguía observando al hombre-akuma, pero segundos después descubrí cuan tonto había sido. El ahora akuma se abalanzaba contra la chica en lo que parecía ser un beso pero que en realidad era una mordida. Trague saliva, sosteniendo con fuerza mi mazo, dándole una última sonrisa a la chica a modo de disculpa aunque ella no podía verme, por la manera en que derramaba esas lagrimas podía saber que no.

-Lo siento…-susurre antes de darle un fuerte golpe de lleno al akuma en la cabeza o eso esperaba. –Tú… ¿Por qué?-le pregunte sin pensar al cuerpo ya inerte de la chica, eso me distrajo bastante y casi recibo una mordida del akuma de no ser porque su cabeza fue cortada en dos antes de alcanzarme, trague saliva, soltando una risita nerviosa para luego voltearme a mirar a mi salvador que tenía la cara de un asesino en serie. –Yuu-chan…jeje

-Tsk, conejo idiota. NO me llames así –uh, uh, genial ahora tenía a mugen rozándome el cuello. Se me escapo otra risita nerviosa a la vez que alzaba las manos tratando de calmarlo y de paso calmarme yo si él se tranquilizaba un poco ya sabía que jugar con Kanda era bastante suicida, pero era tan divertido que era inevitable, con algo me tenía que entretener después de todo, un chico como yo, torturado por un viejo panda y que no podía demostrar su amor porque su amada tenía un hermano psicópata obsesionado con que la gente era pulpos y con crear robots inútiles y otras locuras de función desconocida y que nadie esperaba conocer, oh no, ya todos conocían la suerte de sus conejillos de indias.

-¡Vale, Y!

-… -mala idea, ahora mugen estaba presionando con aún más fuerza contra mi cuello

-Kanda, Kan-da, vale –sentí que el alma me volvía al cuerpo al ver como Kanda se alejaba luego de hacer chistear la lengua contra su paladar y murmurar algo sobre perder el tiempo con conejos. Solté un largo suspiro, como si hubiese contenido el aire de una semana completa en mis pulmones y lo expulsara todo de una vez ¡Y así una vez más, la costumbre casi me mata! – ¡Oh, espera!, ¿Qué paso con el moyashi-chan?, ¿lo has matado tu mismo…?-me apresure a preguntar antes de perderlo de vista y que hiciera oídos sordos a mis preguntas, por suerte eso no paso y detuvo sus pasos sin voltear a verme.

-Es un enano con suerte…-me dijo simplemente volviendo a caminar a paso firme, dejándome allí confundido, ¿Con suerte?, quería decir que había sobrevivido, ¿Pero cómo?, yo mismo había visto como el akuma lo había mordido, aunque no había visto rastros de sangre, si había mirado la carita de sufrimiento del moyashi-chan. ¿Entonces, como podía ser?

ooooooo

Mil disculpas por la demora y lo aburrido del capitulo n.ñ,

He estado trabajando todo el mes y no me ha dado tiempo para nada

Estoy abierta a todo tipo de críticas y sugerencias, así que le estaré agradecida de recibirlas, sea cual sea.

Y muchas gracias a la o las personas que sigan leyendo esto, de verdad eso es lo que anima a seguir XD, porque si nadie lee, mejor borrar la historia y así dejar espacio a otros fanfics, ¿no?

PD: Zoe significa VIDA


	10. Chapter 10

++++9++++

El moyashi, tal y como esperaba desde la primera vez que lo vi, era un completo inútil. Después del ataque de los jodidos akumas -y de que el enano fuera "atacado por sorpresa" por uno de ellos eso era lo que decía el pequeño inútil, pero yo sabía perfectamente que si había sido mordido era una mera consecuencia de su imbecilidad– había tenido que aguantarlo pegado tras de mí como si se hubiera convertido en mi sombra, lo que era completamente molesto, aunque sin llegar al nivel del conejo idiota, aunque ya se le acercaba.

Desde que lo habían mordido le realizaban constantemente exámenes en el precario laboratorio con el que contábamos en la orden para analizar algún signo de que mutara y se convirtiera en un akuma, pero ya habían pasado semanas y aún seguía siendo el mismo jodido moyashi, con su patético cabello de viejo canoso, sus ojos grandes y grises como el cielo contaminado que veíamos todos los días y con la misma apariencia de enano enfermo y moribundo, aunque también era cierto que estaba cada vez más desconcertante, estúpidamente amigable, entrometido, y la mayor parte del tiempo, molesto. Así era precisamente como estaba siendo ahora, una jodida molestia. Me encontraba practicando un poco de meditación para relajarme y no volverme loco por tener que lidiar con todos los inútiles de la orden a los que lamentablemente debía ver a diario, -o al menos eso intentaba- cuando sentí su presencia, más bien su mirada pegada a mi espalda.

Llevaba sintiendo lo mismo durante algunos días, cuando me encontraba practicando con mugen o intentaba meditar aparecía el jodido enano para estropearlo todo y cuando me volteaba a verlo solo sonreía en lugar de correr por su vida como el estúpido conejo, era desconcertante, por lo que intentaba no prestarle atención, cosa que resultaba prácticamente imposible, porque al parecer el enano también tenía complejo de acosador e insistía en hablarme y no paraba hasta que terminaba hablando con él. Solté un suspiro, diciendo adiós a mi intento de relajarme mientras me levantaba y caminaba hacia el enano que estaba sentado mirándome a una distancia de unos dos metros, cerca del tronco de un árbol, que era tan negro que parecía carbón.

–Tsk…–chasquee la lengua mientras me cruzaba de brazos a lo que el enano canoso soltaba una risa divertida –Dime de una vez que jodidos quieres, llevas así siete días seguidos, ¿por qué no dejas de joder de una vez por todas?

–Oh, ¿contaste los días?, no sabía que te importara tanto, ba-ka-n-da–Enarque una ceja a su comentario, sintiendo un ligero picor en las mejillas. El enano se levanto sonriente como un jodido payaso –Por cierto, deberías ampliar tu vocabulario Bakanda, podrías practicar conmigo y Lavi. El señor Bookman y Lavi me han enseñado mucho.

Me calle por un momento, no me interesaba aumentar mi jodido vocabulario, y menos acceder a estar más tiempo del que –lamentablemente- ya pasaba con el par de idiotas. Además, ¿En qué momento estaba con el conejo?, estaba prácticamente todo el día siguiéndome, aunque por mi pasara más tiempo con el imbécil y Lenalee; pero quizás de ser así se convertiría en un segundo conejo o en el juguete personal de la mujer, o en una mujer. No sabía que era peor. Sentí un escalofrío recorrer mi espalda –el que disimule– ante la mera idea de tener que lidiar con eso. Al final era mejor que siguiera siendo el moyashi que era.

–Deja de hacer el idiota y habla de una vez– le exigí, viendo como cambiaba su sonrisa de póker por un rostro más serio.

–De acuerdo…–respondió para luego suspirar y volver a quedar en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron siglos, ya estaba por largarme de allí, cuando volvió a hablar –Yo…, me gustaría, no, quería pedirte si podías enseñarme a pelear, digo…, para que no vuelva a tomarme por sorpresa una de esas cosas…

– ¿Los akumas…?–pregunte un tanto sorprendido, me daba la impresión de que había un motivo más profundo para que el inútil quisiera entrenar–Jeez, incluso entrenando seguirás siendo un inútil–note un rubor asaltando sus mejillas, a la vez que bajaba la mirada, mirándose el labio inferior notablemente nervioso. Entonces lo entendí. –Che. Debe ser una broma, ¿Quieres ser un exorcista?

–Tengo que ayudar en algo…no me fue muy bien con los buscadores–me dijo con una risita nerviosa. No tuve que decir nada para que me explicara porque, después de todo el moyashi tenía como hobby principal–además de ser un tragón, que estaba visiblemente en primer lugar- conversar horas y horas con todo el mundo– Me perdí, en el camino, no podía encontrarlo y perdieron tiempo buscándome, supongo que mi sentido de la orientación no es muy bueno…

–Tsk, entonces también serás una molestia como exorcista

– ¡Pero!, ¿Qué más podría hacer?, ¡además Komui-san dijo que era lo mejor!-se alejo un poco de mi, metiéndose demasiado en la conversación. Maldición, hubiera sido mejor ignorarlo, ahora no lo iba a poder callar. –Si me quedo en la cocina, dijo, me acabaría todas las reservas que tienen-comenzó a decir, enumerándome las cosas con sus pequeños y delgados dedos –Si me quedo con los de la sección científica me usaran de conejillo de indias,… –Alzo otro dedo, mientras bajaba la mirada apenado–Además el otro día intente ayudarles y termine con cabello de niña, no como el tuyo, pero aun así de niña…

–Moyashi…-le llame, susurrando cada letra con odio.

–Digo, ¡estaba todo con rizos! y luego Lenalee y Lavi…-alce una ceja cuando lo vi temblar ligeramente, imaginando por lo que había pasado con esos dos locos, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa burlesca. Seguramente había pasado ese maravilloso día en el que no me había topado con ninguno de los tres.

–Che, ya decía yo que eras una _niñita_ moyashi

–¡ ¿Qué? No fue porque yo quisiera, no como tu Bakanda.

–Apuesto a que te vistieron de niñita, ¿te gusto ser su muñeca, moyashi? –le pregunte burlesco, ignorando lo que había dicho antes para seguir molestando al enano. Sonreí cuando lo vi entreabrir los labios con su rostro rojo como un tomate.

–No era algo que quisiera BA-KAN-DA, y hablo en serio, convertirme en exorcista es lo único que podría hacer, además Komui san dijo que sería útil porque al parecer no me afecta el virus ese de los akumas.

– ¿Y con qué los mataras?, esto no es un juego jodido enano, no es algo que hayamos elegido. Los akumas solo pueden ser aniquilados con la inocencia y la inocencia solo reacciona en algunas personas.

–Ya lo sé… Komui-san dijo que mi brazo tenía esa inocencia

– ¿Qué? –mire su brazo, cubierto por la camisa algo desgastada que llevaba y los mitones en sus manos. Jamás se me hubiera ocurrido que su brazo deforme tuviera inocencia. Lo mire detenidamente, ciertamente, ese enano no dejaba de desconcertarme.

Tarde algún tiempo en contestar, desconfiando del enano. Lo habíamos encontrado de una forma bastante peculiar, y parecía atraer akumas con facilidad; la primera vez que lo encontramos fue el primero en toparse con ese akuma, al cual yo había visto desde la distancia, recordaba ese día, iba a atacarlo cuando de repente empezó a correr con su cuerpo deforme en otra dirección y vaya, había ido directo hacia el moyashi. Luego en el ataque a la orden, también había llamado la atención de un akuma, lo que me parecía sospechoso, y a eso se le sumaba su brazo deforme y sus cabellos de anciano.

–De acuerdo. Ven aquí mañana, ahora ¡piérdete!–le conteste, dándole la espalda y esperando a por fin poder tener un momento tranquilo, libre de conejos estúpidos y moyashis molestos.

– ¡Muchas gracias Kanda! –le oí decir con su mirada más brillante que nunca, le vi hacer amagos de intentar abrazarme a lo que solo tuve que lanzarle una mirada para hacer que desistiera de ello. Al menos el si entendía, y ya no insistió, solo sonrío una vez más y se largo

–El moyashi no es tan molesto como el conejo, después de todo-susurre, mientras miraba el cielo gris, sonriendo.

Finalmente había conseguido que Kanda accediera a darme lecciones de lucha, cosa que me hacía sentir orgulloso de mí mismo, Lavi ya me había dicho que era algo complicado y que si quería podía entrenar con él y Lenalee, pero, yo quería que quien me enseñara fuera Kanda ¡y lo había logrado!, había conseguido que el gruñón de Bakanda aceptara y siendo sincero, estaba feliz, era la única vez que había estado verdaderamente feliz desde que había llegado a la orden; pues si bien sonreía a todo el mundo, habían muchas veces que no me sentía con ganas de sonreír, pero, ¿qué culpa tenían los demás de lo que había pasado?, además que todos eran muy amables conmigo, en especial al recibirme y Komui-san al guardar silencio junto con el equipo científico sobre lo de mi brazo deforme, así que lo mínimo que podía hacer era regalarles una sonrisa. Luego de lo de Kanda, no había visto ni a Lavi ni a Lenalee y a decir verdad no quería verlos hasta asegurarme que no habían conseguido más de esa botellita que rizaba el cabello, había tenido suficiente con la otra vez. Estaba volviendo a recordar esos temibles momentos cuando un escalofrío me recorrió la espalda y al mismo tiempo sentí una mano fría apretarme el hombro. La iluminación del lugar no era nada buena, por lo que suponía que ya era de noche, no había una gran diferencia con el día, solo que era aun más oscuro y el aire se volvía más denso, como si manos invisibles te apretaran el pecho cada vez que intentabas respirar. Trague saliva, apretando el candelabro que tenia entre mis manos, mientras sentía los latidos de mi corazón como un tambor cada vez más fuertes, aun así me arme de valor y me gire para encarar al dueño de la mano fría, solo que no me esperaba que este se me adelantara y antes de que me diera cuenta tenía su rostro pálido y ojeroso frente a mí, sus ojos queriendo escapar de sus cuencas. ¡UN FANTASMA!

-WAHHH-Retrocedí unos pasos mientras miraba al fantasma retorcerse como si estuviera desquiciado, luego de que lanzara ese grito estremecedor. ¿Los fantasmas podían gritar o volverse locos? No tuve tiempo para recordar las cosas que me había contado Lavi y otra vez tenía su monstruosa cara de fantasma frente a mí.

–AAAHHH-Grite y el mismo sonido de mi voz sonando unas octavas más alto de lo que normalmente hacia, solo contribuyo a ponerme más nervioso. Me cubrí la boca con mi mano libre, sintiéndome como un estúpido luego de escuchar cómo se disculpaba una y otra vez lo que había pensado era un fantasma y que sin embargo, era una mujer que parecía incluso asustarse de su propia sombra. Me sentía un tonto, cuando avance hacia ella, completamente avergonzado. Le tendí la mano, pues la pobre estaba arrodillada en un rincón oscuro rezando a tal velocidad que apenas se le entendía. –Disculpe…, en verdad lo lamento-le dije, mientras le tendía la mano, con una sonrisa apenada.

–Tsk, debí saber que tenias que estar envuelto en tanto alboroto-me regaño Kanda, que nos miraba a ambos desde el umbral de la puerta de forma despectiva, recargando su espalda levemente en el mismo.

–Kanda…-susurre, mirándolo embobado por un momento aun con la mano extendida hacia la dama, volviendo a la realidad al sentir que ella cogía mi mano; la ayude a levantarse, viendo como poco a poco se alzaba como un gran muro frente a mí, no es que fuera tan pequeño o un moyashi como decía Kanda, pero la mujer era mayor que yo y por eso obviamente más alta.

–Lo siento, ¡en verdad lo siento mucho!-volvió a disculparse la mujer, luciendo algo histérica. Le sonreí, diciendo que todo estaba bien y que no había sido su culpa, que esas cosas pasaban; me sentía extraño intentando calmar a una persona que era mayor que yo. Ella me dijo que se llamaba Miranda, había llegado hace poco al lugar y entonces se había perdido; él le sonrío, comentándole que a él aquello le solía pasar con frecuencia.

–Che, eso es porque eres un inútil-me gire a verlo con sorpresa, no esperaba que estuviera aun allí y mucho menos que interfiriera en nuestra conversación. Como si Kanda pudiera leerme la mente, me respondió a la muda pregunta. –Quita esa cara de idiota, ambos, si quieren hablar sus estupideces, háganlo lejos de mi cuarto, son molestos, largo.

–Esta debe ser la vez que te he oído hablar más palabras, Kanda, lástima que la mayoría de ellas fueran insultos-le comente, cruzándome de brazos.

– ¿Que hay con esa pose moyashi?-me pregunto con una sonrisa burlesca, haciéndome sonrojar, pero me mantuve en la misma posición, sabiendo que lo que fuera que iba a decir ahora serian insultos. –No hay forma de que un saco de huesos con cabellos de anciano pueda verse intimidante, si es lo que intentabas-me dijo, abandonando por fin su lugar en el marco de la puerta mientras avanzaba hacia mí. Fruncí el ceño, al verle sonreír con sorna, pues yo tenía que mirarlo hacia arriba, mientras él me miraba hacia abajo. No importa, algún día seré tan alto que podre pisarlo y entonces él será el moyashi.

Estaba tan distraído discutiendo con Kanda, que no note que Miranda estaba poniéndose cada vez más nerviosa; tampoco note que tiempo después llego un buscador, que la guio hasta su cuarto, y tampoco supe que antes de llegar a su cuarto la joven mujer había chocado con uno de los exorcistas, ni mucho menos que tiempo después se volverían tan cercanos que la nerviosa mujer podía actuar con naturalidad cerca de él.

Para cuando acabamos de discutir, el pasillo estaba vacío y silencioso, solo estábamos los dos. Busque con la mirada a la joven mujer, pero ya había desaparecido de mi vista, solté un suspiro, mirando molesto a Kanda, reprochándolo en silencio. Siempre que nos encontrábamos terminábamos del mismo modo: discutiendo. Discutíamos por cualquier cosa casi y cuando lo hacíamos era como si Kanda me contagiara sus pocos modales y entonces yo me volvía casi tan grosero como él; muchas veces cuando nos encontrábamos estaba hablando con alguien y acababa dejando de lado a esa persona, sin importar quien fuera, para ponerme a discutir con el japonés. Era como si su sola presencia me absorbiera por completo, haciendo que me olvidara de todo lo demás.

–Miranda se marcho por tu culpa, Bakanda-le dije finalmente, ya que el silencio que se había formado de repente me estaba poniendo incómodo.

–Che, seguramente aburriste a la mujer con tus estupideces.

–No entiendes, se suponía que la iba a llevar a su cuarto, se había perdido-le respondí, dando explicaciones sin necesidad de hacerlo.

–Jeez, como si hubieras podido hacerlo, tú eres el que siempre se está perdiendo, seguramente contigo habría terminado peor-me respondió y tenía que reconocerlo, tenía razón, pero jamás se lo reconocería con palabras –Además, ya se la llevo un buscador, estúpido moyashi.

– ¿Qué?-pregunte más para mi, sintiéndome avergonzado al notar que estaba tan ensimismado en discutir con el japonés que ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de eso, pero él si se había dado cuenta y ello, me hacía sentir un poco desanimado, sin saber porque.

–Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de eso y quieres ser un exorcista

–Oh, lamento no ser tan bueno como tú-le dije con sarcasmo –Pero ya no insistas, ya me decidí a ser un exorcista, no puedo ser otra cosa…., pero Kanda, si no quieres entrenarme solo dilo y le pediré a Lavi o a Lenalee que lo hagan, no tienes porque molestarte haciendo algo que no quieres hacer–le respondí, intentando disimular lo que sentía con una sonrisa.

Desde que le había pedido que me entrenara, hace dos días ya y durante el entrenamiento -que hasta ahora no había sido más que meditar, pues decía que tenía problemas de concentración y que no sabía cuando quedarme callado-estaba constantemente recalcándome una cosa u otra sobre mí que, según él, me hacían un imbécil si creía que podía ser exorcista, me había dicho que le hacía perder el tiempo y que de ir en una misión con ellos algún día, seguramente esa también sería mi última; siempre que me decía algo como aquello, le respondía algo de vuelta o lo ignoraba, pero en el fondo me dolía que me dijera esas cosas; también había notado que estaba más irritable que de costumbre o al menos, más que en los primeros días en que le había conocido. Pero solo se comportaba asi conmigo, como si hubiera hecho algo que le molestara, pues bien, si estaba asi porque no quería entrenarlo ahora le estaba dando la oportunidad perfecta para decirlo. La atmosfera se había llenado por un silencio incomodo, que parecía irrompible, mientras que miraba a Kanda ansioso por oir su respuesta, pero el no se daba por enterado, manteniendo una expresión seria, al parecer demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para saber que el tiempo seguía corriendo, mientras el callaba.

Antes que nada, perdón por la larga tardanza,

Me ha dado una tendinitis horrible, que aun me tiene los dedos como si los jalara un titiritero

e_e, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Como siempre les agradecería sus críticas, comentarios, ideas, quejas, o lo que sea XD

Mil perdones, y gracias a las personas que aun leen este fic, lo escribo por ustedes n.n


	11. Chapter 11

Primero que nada… ¡LO LAMENTO!, sé que he tardado montones de montones en actualizar y en éstos momentos me siento una malísima persona…, la universidad me tuvo muy ocupada el año anterior, además de la horrible tendinitis que me duro bastante tiempo, por lo cual tuve que alejarme de la compu un tanto más… u.u Intente hacer un capítulo más largo y espero que les guste. Espero que aun existan personas que lean esta historia y si se animan pueden dejarme consejitos y cosas así. Muchas gracias a las personas que se acordaban de este fanfic, me alegran mucho, a todas ustedes, espero que les guste, ¡nos leemos!

Por cierto, también estoy escribiendo otro fanfic por si les llama la atención, la pareja también será YULLEN, y se llama Without You.

****10****

Como odiaba esa falsa sonrisa. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan hipócrita?, no había necesidad de fingir, no había necesidad de mentir o tener respeto con alguien a quien apenas conocía, si quería decir algo que lo hiciera y ya. Estúpido moyashi. Todo era tan estúpido cuando se trataba de él, no sabía porque se molestaba siquiera, ni que el enano canoso fuera tan importante. Estúpido moyashi con sus estúpidas preguntas, pero tenía que reconocer que todo el asunto le molestaba porque no sabía que responderle. Con lo que acababa de decir me resultaría aun más fácil deshacerme de él y poder entrenar tranquilo, pero guarde silencio, reflexionando lo que ello significaba. Desde luego que quería volver a entrenar solo, así era como lo había hecho desde que me había librado del viejo molesto del general Tiedoll y de eso iba más de un año, si bien de vez en cuando venia Lenalee, estar con ella era igual que estar solo, porque no nos hablábamos, solo compartíamos el mismo espacio.

**–¿Qué dices?**

El mocoso se removía, pareciendo incómodo, mientras se acariciaba el brazo izquierdo por encima de la tela, lo mire con desconfianza, notando que llevaba bastante tiempo torturándolo sin darle una respuesta. Solté un suspiro casi inaudible, mirando hacia una ventana rota hacia el cielo gris, para luego volver a mirar al moyashi. No confiaba en ese chico, aun no sabía si es que era siquiera del todo humano y el inútil de Komui seguía sin obtener respuestas certeras y parecía bastante divertido haciéndole exámenes al moyashi, como si todo fuera un juego. Estúpido supervisor, siendo tan confiado alrededor de ese mocoso.

–**Che, como sea.**

–**Es eso… ¿Es eso un sí?, ¡¿me vas a entrenar?- **me preguntó el enano, con el rostro iluminándose de inmediato por la emoción, como si le hubieran dado el mejor regalo del mundo, iluso, no sabía lo que esperaba; sonreí sádicamente al pensar en cómo me vengaría por todas las molestias que me había hecho pasar por medio del entrenamiento, el tonto moyashi me había dado la excusa perfecta y no podría quejarse pues el mismo lo pedía.

–**Ahora va en serio. No voy a detenerme porque seas un inútil-** le advertí, reanudando mi marcha hacia mi habitación, sintiendo unos pasitos resonando tras de mí. Cerré los ojos con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que la sangre se me subía de golpe a la cabeza, con unas ganas enormes de darle un golpe al jodido mocoso; ya tenía lo que quería, ya le había dicho que lo iba a entrenar, así que ahora podía largarse a su cuarto y dejar de estorbar**. –¡Tsk!, ¿ahora qué?**

Me giré de golpe para enfrentarlo cara a cara, con la esperanza de que se asustara y regresara rápidamente a su habitación, pero el mocoso ni siquiera se inmuto con la mirada de odio que le estaba dirigiendo, su mirada seguía resplandeciendo igual que siempre e incluso me enseñaba su sonrisa, una de las más dulces que le había visto, tanto como para hacerme realizar una mueca de desagrado, pensando que seguro con eso me daría diabetes. Lo vi tomar aire de manera teatral, inflando las mejillas por un momento, para luego soltar el aire contenido y gritarme con toda la fuerza que sus pulmones de moyashi le permitían, lo que era bastante fuerte para alguien tan pequeño.

–**¡Gracias Kanda! Te prometo que seré un buen alumno, ¡ya lo verás! **

Y allí estaba otra vez, ese niñito, haciendo cosas estúpidas como de costumbre. Me acerque a él, ejerciendo presión en su cabeza con mi mano hasta que le oí quejarse, para luego responderle que se lo merecía por andar armando alboroto; se disculpo un par de veces para luego decirme que se iría a la cama porque quería empezar a entrenar lo antes posible conmigo. Sonreí al ver su figura regresando hacia el mismo lugar en el que lo había encontrado, tomando el camino equivocado para ir a su habitación; dude por un momento en si decirle o no, al final decidí no hacerlo, siguiéndolo en silencio para ver que hacia cuando se diera cuenta.

Llevaba varios minutos siguiéndolo, y ya me estaba empezando a aburrir, el mocoso subía y bajaba las escaleras, caminando por uno y otro pasillo mostrando su nulo sentido de la orientación. Al final después de llevar un buen rato así se detuvo, me apresure a ocultarme tras un pilar, maldiciendo mi suerte pues había quedado junto a una ventana y mi sombra se reflejaba en el piso gracias a la luna que esa noche curiosamente se lograba ver. El moyashi avanzo unos pasos hacia donde me encontraba, cerré los ojos mirando hacia fuera, aunque no había nada interesante que ver, solo se observaban algunos troncos de árboles secos y la tierra seca de la que tanto costaba obtener frutos. Los pasos se detuvieron y gire el rostro a verlo, sintiendo mis mejillas arder; el niñito me estaba sonriendo nuevamente, apoyándose en el pilar opuesto al mío, acomodándose en una posición similar y por la cara que ponía seguramente pensaba que todo lo que estaba haciendo se trataba de algún tipo de juego, o quizás pensaba que era parte del entrenamiento.

–**Recién me di cuenta de que ibas detrás de mí, ¿es parte del entrenamiento?, ¿lo hice muy mal?, quizás debía darme cuenta antes…**

Cerré los ojos, sintiendo una paz desconocida para mi, quizás fuera por la noche luminosa que se había mostrado aquel día, tal vez por el silencio que había en los pasillos, o quizá por la mismísima voz del moyashi que me afectaba tan drásticamente con solo oírla, haciéndome pasar a la furia o a la calma, tan distinto a los demás, estúpido mocoso. Sabía que me estaba mirando y esperaba una respuesta, pero no había prestado del todo atención a lo que decía más preocupado de la melodía de su voz…

"_¿Qué mierda era eso…?"_

Abrí los ojos de golpe, sintiendo una mezcla de sentimientos, la furia y confusión tirando por la borda la calma que tenia hacia apenas unos segundos. No respondí a sus preguntas y camine en dirección a su habitación, sintiendo luego de un rato sus pisadas al correr tras de mí, el mocoso seguía intentando entablar conversación más no le respondí una palabra sino hasta detenerme, justo frente a la puerta.

–**Tsk, estúpido moyashi, no durarías ni una semana siendo un exorcista. **

–**¡Es Allen! No empieces otra vez con eso, ¡ya te dije que no sería otra cosa!-**me dijo, siendo ahora él quien estaba molesto, nos miramos de cerca con odio, en una batalla de miradas, hasta que el moyashi giro el pomo de su puerta abriéndola con un crujido que más parecía un lamento de agonía sacado del inframundo, para luego meterse en su habitación. **–¡Buenas noches, BAKANDA!**

–**¡Tsk!**

Me cruce de brazos, sintiendo las venas de mi cabeza palpitando con furia, mientras me iba rápidamente hacia mi propia habitación, maquinando en mi cabeza la clase de entrenamiento al que sometería al mocoso apenas despertará.

"_Ya verá…"_

Al siguiente día me apresure a vestirme y darme un baño con agua fría para luego ir hasta la habitación del moyashi, gire del pomo de la puerta abriéndola sin siquiera golpear antes de entrar, encontrándome al enano durmiendo envuelto completamente en la sabana que cubría su cuerpo. Me acerque sigilosamente hasta llegar junto a la cama, quitándole la sabana luego de pelear un poco con él, que incluso dormido no dejaba de ser una molestia. Le empuje un poco, pero seguía dormido, abrí la ventana que dio un crujido horrible y nada; lo mire furioso por unos segundos para luego darle una patada y botarlo de la cama consiguiendo al fin despertarlo, sonriendo al ver lo asustado que parecía por encontrarse de golpe en el suelo.

–**Ya es de día, moyashi. **

Le dije con un tono algo burlesco por el aspecto del moyashi, tenía el cabello hecho un desastre, los ojos entrecerrados y una cara de sueño que seguro no se le quitaría aunque lo lanzara al agua. Finalmente se paso un brazo por el rostro, sobándose los ojos mientras se levantaba despacio y con algo de dificultad. Lo mire por un momento más, cruzado de brazos cogiendo luego un chaleco y pantalones que había cerca de la cama lanzándoselos de improviso, sonriendo al ver que los atrapaba con algo de dificultad pero que lo hacía al fin y al cabo. No fue necesario que le dijera que hacer y se empezó a vestir con las mejillas algo rojas. Fruncí un poco el ceño al fijarme en ello, esperando que el moyashi no hubiera cogido un resfriado, ya que sería muy problemático y dadas las condiciones es que parecía estar su cuerpo –aun cuando llevaba más tiempo con nosotros y aun teniendo un monstruoso apetito, seguía luciendo demasiado delgado para ser saludable- de coger uno, seguro no pasaba vivo la semana.

–**¡Ya estoy listo!-**me dijo con su voz animada de siempre, lo mire unos momentos más hasta decidir que estaba bien y que ya le había bajado el color a las mejillas, asintiendo con la cabeza entonces e indicándole con un gesto que me siguiera a la salida. No tardamos mucho en salir de la orden, el moyashi siguiéndome obedientemente unos pasos tras de mí. El lugar aun no daba muestras de vida, seguramente por lo temprano que era, aunque no podía saber la hora y cada quien se despertara según su cuerpo lo estimara conveniente, o según lo hubiera acostumbrado a hacer; el día estaba oscuro, el cielo gris como todos los demás, estaba algo frio pero era tolerable con las ropas que traíamos puestas y estaríamos mucho mejor una vez hiciéramos ejercicios.

Le indique que hiciéramos flexiones de brazos y piernas, lo que parecía darse muy bien en el moyashi, quizás fuera por su edad, el científico loco de Komui me había dicho una vez que los más jóvenes eran más flexibles y agiles que los adultos por naturaleza, aunque yo antes pensaba que eso era seguramente porque él era un vago y se la pasaba en el cuartucho que llamaba su oficina. Después de llevar un rato haciendo ejercicios, comencé a pensar que tal vez el mocoso no fuera tan inútil como pensaba, llevábamos bastante rato de aquello y no parecía estar cansado, además que aprendía con bastante rapidez, para alguien sin neuronas.

–**Sabes Kanda, esto se parece a los juegos que hacía con Mana…-**me comentó con una sonrisa algo triste, lo miré confundido por un momento, alzando una ceja hasta caber en la cuenta que "Mana" era el cadáver apestoso con el que habíamos encontrado al moyashi. Guarde silencio mientras lo observaba, sin saber que decir, aunque me llamaba la atención que ese tipo llamara juegos a la realización de ejercicios, el tipo no era nada idiota, seguramente sabia que se iba a morir y quería mantener en buen estado físico al inútil del moyashi para cuando aquello ocurriera.

–**¿…Qué más te enseño?-**le pregunte al ver que parecía haberse quedado en un trance y no hablaba nada ni se movía, con la mirada fija en un punto ausente y sin mostrar esa boba sonrisa que traía siempre en el rostro, su aspecto me molesto de alguna manera, ver una expresión tan seria en alguien tan pequeño y estúpido como el moyashi no parecía bien. Finalmente luego de unos segundo su famosa sonrisa de póker volvió a aparecer, mientras asentía con la cabeza, diciéndome que Mana la había enseñado muchas cosas, para cuando le dije que me las mostrara pareció alegrarse y se puso a corretear por todos lados recogiendo piedras del suelo para luego hacerlas girar en el aire una y luego la otra, formando una especie de círculo en el aire, mientras las hacia girar, sin perder ni una de ellas, luego las recogió todas, sonriéndome, explicándome que hacia eso pero en lugar de usar las piedras lo hacía con una pelotas que quedaban perfecto para sus manos. Después de un rato dejo las piedras en el suelo y corrió hacia un árbol, indicándome que le siguiera mientras me mostraba como lo trepaba con agilidad, dando vueltas en una de las ramas para luego caer de pie tras realizar un giro. Tome nota mental de que aquellas cosas podrían servir de algún modo, aunque no le encontré utilidad a lo que había realizado con las piedras, pero su agilidad definitivamente sería útil si llegaba a convertirse en un exorcista. No me explicaba por qué razón, pero esto último me molestaba; sabía que el mocoso podía hacer lo que quisiera con su vida y si quería lanzarse a una muerte rápida no podría haber escogido una mejor opción. Note que me miraba ya que hacia algún momento me había sumido en mis pensamientos, dejando de prestarle atención. **–¿Algo más?-**le pregunte volviendo a mirarlo, notando como se relajaba luego de que lo hiciera. Puso una expresión seria en el rostro, mientras se tocaba el mentón con gesto pensativo, aunque un tanto sobreactuado, para luego abrir los ojos con una expresión de triunfo, ya que al parecer había recordado algo.

–**¡Hay algo más!, ¡me enseño a poner caras feas!, ¡¿Quieres verlas?-**me pregunto animosamente y con una mirada esperanzada, mientras yo le daba la espalda destruyendo del todo sus ilusiones.

–**No me interesa-**le respondí, aun dándole la espalda.

–**Amargado… -**le oí murmurar entre dientes, sonriendo al imaginarme su cara al decir aquello. Me voltee, mirándolo serio, mientras le indicaba que por decir eso tendría que hacer cien flexiones de brazos y cien flexiones de piernas más.

Me puse a meditar mientras escuchaba al moyashi murmurar con la voz entrecortada el número de flexiones que llevaba, mirándolo mal cada vez que le oía detenerse; aunque al final acabe por rendirme ya que no conseguía concentrarme del todo. Había comenzado a entrenar con mugen cuando oí pasos firmes y rápidos acercándose a donde estábamos, el moyashi acababa de contar las cien flexiones de piernas y se había sentado en el suelo respirando agitado. Los pasos se oían cada vez más cerca, enfunde a mugen, cogiéndola nuevamente para darle un golpe al conejo pelirrojo que cayó al piso retorciéndose de dolor como una sanguijuela.

–**Tsk, idiota**

Murmure, volviendo a guardar a mugen en el cinturón en que la traía, girando un poco el rostro para ver como el conejo se sobaba la cabeza con lagrimas en los ojos y una mueca de dolor.

–**¡Yu-chan!, no es necesario que demuestres tu amor a golpes, yo ya sé que me quieres-**me dijo con voz burlesca, apreté con fuerza la funda de mugen, conteniendo las ganas de matarlo ya que aun nos servía como exorcista, el maldito conejo tenia suerte si fuera solo un buscador hace tiempo estaría muerto y su cadáver estaría pudriéndose para deleite de las moscas y los akumas.

–**¿Quién te querría?, eres una molestia-**le respondí fríamente mientras le miraba con furia, pensando que si volvía a llamarme así, le daría una buena golpiza, que hace tiempo venia ya buscando el estúpido conejo.

–**Aww, Yu-chan hieres mis sentimientos, eres cruel, además te robas al moyashi-chan para ti solo, ¡que egoísta!-**reclamó, mientras se apresuraba a huir por su vida, escudándose tras el moyashi que se secaba el sudor del rostro con la manga de su ropa, refregando su mejilla contra la del mocoso. Desenfunde a mugen rápidamente, acercándome a ambos, dándole una patada al conejo para apartarlo del mocoso para luego ponerle a mugen contra el cuello

–**De hoy no pasas jodido conejo…-**lo mire con odio, apretando más mi katana contra su cuello, si seguía molestándome así lo mataría, después de todo yo solo podía hacer su trabajo y el mío sin problemas. Note por primera vez la mirada de temor del conejo, quien había borrado su sonrisa por una expresión de sorpresa, notando que esta vez iba en serio.

–**¡Kanda, deja a Lavi!-** sentí que mugen era empujada levemente hacia mí y gire el rostro para ver al moyashi con una expresión de sorpresa similar a la de Lavi; fruncí el ceño al notar a mugen manchada con sangre, pero no era la del conejo. Aparte a mugen, mirándola por un momento para luego dejarla en el suelo, mirando la mano de Allen que sangraba con esos mitones suyos empapados en carmín.

–**Kanda…, oye, ¡Kanda….!-**Deje de mirar la mano del moyashi con el ceño fruncido para luego oír a Lavi soltando un suspiro exagerado. **–Fiuu, hasta que despiertas, ¿Qué te había pasado?, sabes que solo son bromas… **

Asentí con la cabeza sin prestarle verdadera atención, mientras me sentaba en el suelo, mirando al moyashi, notando que este ahora me sonreía, poniéndome de mal humor de nuevo por ello. ¿Cómo podía sonreírme cuando en parte era mi culpa que estuviera herido?, quizás el hecho de que pasara tiempo con el conejo lo hubiera hecho masoquista. Le cogí el brazo, sin escuchar sus protestas, quitándole el mitón ya que sabía que se trataba de su brazo "normal", gire su mano, notando que el corte no era demasiado profundo, pero aún así necesitaba curación. Lamentablemente no se podía hacer mucho con ello. Me levante, alzando al moyashi conmigo, lanzándole una mirada al conejo.

–**¿Sabes si los buscadores encontraron algo útil?-**le pregunte, ya que hace un rato había visto a uno de los grupos pasar cargando varias cosas en unos sacos improvisados que consistían en sábanas anudadas. El conejo pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza, había hecho bien al preguntarle, ya que con lo chismoso que era, seguro había sido el primero en lanzarse a mirar las cosas, acosando a los buscadores hasta que se decidieran a mostrarle lo que cargaban consigo.

–**Sí, vi unas botellas de alcohol, quizás le sirvan para curarle esa herida al moyashi-chan. **

–**Que es Allen…-**Murmuró en voz baja, apegándose un poco más a mí, lo mire confundido y cuándo este alzo la mirada allí se hallaba sonriéndome nuevamente, voltee el rostro con rapidez, sintiendo que me ardían las mejillas, mientras lo jalaba con fuerza mientras reanudaba la marcha.

–**Muévete conejo idiota**

–**¡A la orden, capitán!**

El conejo nos guió hasta donde estaban los buscadores, Lenalee también se encontraba allí, una mujer buscadora le estaba entregando un conejo de peluche rosado que estaba hecho un desastre pero que a la hermana del científico loco, le tenía sin cuidado y parecía realmente alegre, sonriendo aun más al ver llegar a Lavi, corriendo hacia él para mostrarle lo que le habían traído; los mire por un momento más notando que el moyashi hacia lo mismo, hasta que Lenalee se fijo en nosotros dos, saludándonos con la mano; volví a jalar al moyashi, llevándolo frente a los buscadores que parecían encantados con que estuviera Allen allí, los interrumpí de su embobamiento por el chiquillo, enseñándoles la mano ensangrentada.

–**¿Tienen algo que sirva?-**les pregunte fríamente dejando ir al fin el brazo del chiquillo mientras observaba que empezaban a rebuscar entre las cosas, pasándome una botella de alcohol. Gire la tapa sin dificultad, a pesar de que esta estuviera algo apretada y vertí parte de su contenido en la mano del moyashi, separando un poco más la piel de la palma de su mano para que se limpiara a mayor profundidad. El enano soltó un leve quejido, cerrando uno de sus ojos por el dolor, mientras el que aún mantenía abierto se tornaba cristalino por las lágrimas contenidas; observe como salía espuma, vertiendo un poco más para luego juntarle la piel de la mano, mire a los buscadores y uno de ellos me extendió un pedazo de paño limpio con el que vende la herida. **–Ya esta, para que dejes de lloriquear como niñita.**

–**¡Hey!, no andaba lloriqueando Bakanda, tú eres el que me trajo hasta aquí, yo ni siquiera solté una lágrima-**me replicó el mocoso, consiguiendo que me callara al no saber qué contestar y a decir verdad, no había lloriqueado para nada. Giré el rostro, ignorándolo hasta que volvieron a acercarse la chica china y el conejo, Lenalee me miraba molesta, diciéndome que ella era una niña y que no andaba lloriqueando y que si alguno de nosotros lloriqueaba ese era Lavi, le di la razón en esto último, arrepintiéndome después ya que habían vuelto a armar alboroto sobre quien lloriqueaba más de nosotros. Me aleje de ellos, acercándome a ver que más habían conseguido los buscadores, encontrando un cordón rojo que tome, ya que me podría servir para atarme el cabello, cambiándolo por el que traía en esos momentos y que estaba en peores condiciones; al cabo de un rato llegaron el conejo, la china y el moyashi a revolver las cosas de los buscadores en busca de algo que les gustara; al final el conejo pelirrojo había conseguido un libro, la china unas cintas para hacerse coletas y el moyashi un juego de cartas y unas pelotas pequeñas que se quedo mirando un buen rato con una expresión.

–**¿Allen-kun…?-**Ahora la atención volvía a centrarse en el moyashi que hace un rato estaba sonriente y ahora volvía a esa expresión seria que me desagradaba tanto, ahora ni siquiera le hacía caso a Lenalee y seguía ensimismado mirando aquellas pelotas.

–**¿De dónde las sacaron?-**pregunto con una voz un tanto más ronca a la que utilizaba la mayor parte del tiempo, lanzando una mirada fría a los buscadores que parecían tan sorprendidos como el resto de nosotros, entonces comencé a ignorar a todos los demás y centrarme en el moyashi, colocando mi mano sobre mugen.

–**Kanda…-**le oí murmurar al conejo en un tono de advertencia, seguramente preocupado por lo que fuera a hacerle al moyashi, pero decidí ignorarlo. Aún no me fiaba de ese niñito, aun cuando fuera inocencia lo que tuviera en ese brazo, había algo en él que simplemente me inquietaba y me atraía a la vez.

–**¿Qué…?-**dijo uno de los buscadores, mirando todos un tanto choqueados como era que aquel niñito que les parecía tan débil, gentil y adorable se transformaba en alguien tan frio y demandante, pero el moyashi no parecía enterarse de nada, ni siquiera parecía ser consciente de la forma en que estaba actuando ni de lo que decía, me mantuve alerta mientras escuchaba a otro de los buscadores hablar.

–**No lo recuerdo…**

–**¿No fue que los encontramos por donde estaba ese cadáver…?**

–**Oh es cierto, aquel cadáver que estaba bajo un tronco de árbol; eso estuvo horrible el lugar en verdad apestaba…, con solo recordarlo me dan naúseas-**murmuro otro buscador y entonces al mirar la expresión en el rostro del moyashi tras oír aquello, lo comprendí todo.Sabía que el mocoso quería regresar a ese lugar donde estaba el tal Mana muerto, pero si iba con suerte encontraría sus huesos o parte de su carne descompuesta, lo más probable es que fuera lo ultimo según lo que decían los inútiles de los buscadores; en el mundo en que vivíamos todo lo que estaba vivo acababa por ser consumido por la muerte y ya debería saberlo. Al final pareció reaccionar después de un rato, bajando la mirada mientras abrazaba contra su pecho las cartas y las pelotas.

–**No te preocupes Allen-kun, las cosas que tomamos eran de la persona muerta, asi que ya no le iban a servir, puedes jugar con ellas sin problema-**le dijo otro buscador, revolviéndole el cabello con una enorme sonrisa como si comprendiera a la perfección lo que pasaba por la cabeza del moyashi, pero que equivocado estaba.

–**Entiendo…, lamento lo de antes, tienes razón…-**respondió el mocoso, alzando su rostro con una sonrisa, de esas sonrisas suyas que cada vez me parecían más falsas que la anterior. Luego dio un bostezo excusándose con que tenía sueño, recibiendo el deseo de unas buenas noches de parte de todos para luego marchar, tal vez hacia su cuarto, pero yo ya sabía, que todo eso era una excusa. Mire su pequeña figura abandonando el lugar sin mostrar signo alguno de dolor o tristeza, pero llevaba lo suficiente observándolo para saber que si le afectaba, aunque desconocía hasta que punto. Por un momento pensé en ir tras él, negando luego con la cabeza, soltando a mugen que hasta entonces mantenía sostenida con firmeza, aún viéndolo marchar.

"_El moyashi realmente es un buen actor…"_


	12. Chapter 12

****11****

Cuando volví a reaccionar me encontraba en mi cuarto con el rostro oculto tras mis manos que temblaban sin que pudiera detenerlas y cuando al fin lo conseguí me encontré con la habitación a oscuras, la ventana abierta y recién entonces pude sentir el aire frio que entraba por ella. Avance lentamente tropezándome con algo y acabando en el suelo, gire el rostro en alerta, levantándome de inmediato mientras me preguntaba que podría ser aquello; me arrastre por el suelo hasta tocar algo redondo, que reconocí sorprendido, volviendo a tocar con las manos encontré cuatro pelotas más y cartas esparcidas por todo el piso; recordé entonces las palabras del buscador, dejando caer nuevamente todo lo que había recogido al sentir otra vez aquel temblor en mis manos.

Había dejado a Mana allí solo todo ese tiempo y a Mana no le gustaba estar solo, lo hacía sentirse triste, tan triste que se podría colgar de las ramas secas de un árbol y quitarse la vida. Todo era mi culpa, que Mana fuera aplastado por aquel árbol y que no pudiera salir de allí, y ahora estaría atrapado en ese lugar para siempre.

Oía los latidos de mi corazón con fuerza, como si resonaran directamente junto a mis oídos, produciéndome un mareo, por lo que gire el rostro hacia el suelo sintiendo que se me revolvía el estomago y hasta que acabe por vomitar antes de que pudiera impedirlo; el fuerte aroma de la comida a medio digerir solo consiguió hacer que me sintiera peor. Me levante como pude, consiguiendo llegar hasta la cama para luego acurrucarme mientras dirigía la mirada hacia una de las paredes, cubriéndome los oídos en un vano intento por acallar el ruido de mi corazón. Volví a cerrar mis ojos sintiendo que mi cuerpo temblaba por algo distinto al frio, cambie de posición varias veces durante la noche sin poder encontrar una forma de quedar cómodo para poder dormir; al final termine por sentarme en la cama, el aroma del vomito más intenso que antes, siendo así no conseguiría dormir y no podía quitarme a Mana de la cabeza ni la culpa que sentía por todo eso. Me pase las manos por la cara con tanta fuerza que me dolió, para luego agarrarme los cabellos, meciéndome un poco mientras pensaba desesperado en algo que hacer; decidí que no podía continuar en mi cuarto así que avance -ésta vez con pasos más firmes- hasta la puerta, gire el pomo de la puerta oyendo su crujido que sonaba similar a los gemidos ahogados de los akumas, lanzándome un escalofrío por la espalda; cerré la puerta tras de mí, deteniéndome ahí mismo mientras prestaba atención en busca de algún sonido, pero solo había silencio, un silencio incluso más bullicioso que el ruido.

Parecía que era muy tarde, o tal vez muy temprano, mientras miraba hacia el exterior por las ventanas de los pasillos de la orden el cielo se veía tan oscuro como siempre en ésas tierras a las que no tocaba la luz no se acercaba el sol ni la luna, aunque el otro día hubiera sido diferente. Me detuve en uno de los pasillos, reconociendo en éste los pilares en los que nos habíamos apoyado Kanda y yo, recordando lo bella que estaba la luna aquel día, además de aquella vez, recordaba haberla visto con anterioridad estando con Mana, pero jamás había brillado tanto como la otra noche; me había parecido una de las cosas más hermosas que había visto y no podía imaginar cómo habría sido el mundo antes de que se fuera el sol y el cielo fuera gris, cuando los árboles eran verdes y los animales de todos los colores vivían en la tierra fértil; debía ser algo en verdad maravilloso. Me senté entre ambos pilares, recordando el rostro de Kanda bajo la luz de la luna, pensando que de todo lo que había visto en este mundo, el era lo más cercano a las lindas cosas que decía Mana, aunque no pareciera nada alegre.

Abracé mis piernas, atrayendo las rodillas hacia mi pecho y hundiendo mi mentón sobre ellas mientras dejaba caer mis mechones de cabello sobre mi rostro. Antes, cuando estaba con Mana solo sentía felicidad, pero ahora, al pensar en él sentía muchas cosas y algunas de ellas no me gustaban. Algunas noches, después de haber llegado a la orden tenia sueños horribles en donde era perseguido por Mana, pero no era el Mana que conocía y lentamente se iba retorciendo su cuerpo hasta convertirse en uno de esos akumas, sedientos de carne, con una sed que no se le quitaría jamás; a veces en el sueño corría y corría sin era alcanzado pero otras veces no era así, aunque nunca había llegado a ver qué pasaba después. Ahora por culpa de esos sueños al pensar en Mana no solo sentía cariño, sino también, muy en el fondo algo de miedo; podía recordar el calor de la voz y cuerpo de Mana cuando dormíamos uno junto al otro, pero cada vez que lo recordaba volvía a mí el recuerdo de su abrazo frio y firme y ese terrible aroma a muerte que a veces no podía dejar de sentir, y no quería recordarlo así, _¡quería recordarlo como era mi Mana!_

Permanecí así de ese modo, sin recordar por cuánto tiempo, hasta despertar al otro día a causa del frio con los dientes chocando unos con otros sin cesar y mi cuerpo temblando nuevamente. Me quite el mitón de mi mano vendada notando las uñas azules, así que empecé a sobarlas, una contra la otra lanzando vapor de mi boca al exhalar el aire tibio sobre ellas, dejando caer unas lagrimas al recordar que antes era Mana quien se preocupaba de todo aquello, de mantener tibias mis manos y mis pies. Pero Mana ya no estaba más.

_Ya no más…_

Hasta entonces me había preocupado de hacer y hacer cosas para no pensar en nada, había dejado de pensar en Mana, poniéndome a discutir con Kanda cuando sentía que empezaba a recordar lo que había pasado y como los había conocido a Kanda, Lenalee y Lavi, pero ya no podía seguir huyendo, le había prometido a Mana, que seguiría caminando, se lo había prometido al Mana vivo y cumpliría mi promesa, definitivamente lo haría.

–**Ya deja de lloriquear Allen…**

Me reproche a mí mismo, forzando una sonrisa con mayor dificultad que otras veces, aunque siempre se me había hecho tan fácil, solo tenias que curvar los labios después de todo, pero mi cara estaba tiesa, tal vez fuera el frio.

– **¡Cierto!, ¡hoy tengo que entrenar con Kanda…!**

Me recordé, comenzando a avanzar para detenerme luego de tres pasos. Lo que estaba haciendo ahora, ¿era también eso huir? Seguí moviéndome luego de no encontrar respuesta a aquello, notando que ahora se podía ver un poco mejor, aunque el cielo seguía estando oscuro, siempre gris, ya no volvería a ser azul, ¿verdad?

Sobe mis brazos por encima de la delgada ropa que traía puesta, dando unos saltos en un intento por calentar el cuerpo, tenía mucho frio y sabia que eso no era bueno; di unas vueltas por el pasillo hasta dar con mi cuarto, sintiendo de golpe al abrir la puerta el aroma al vomito. Volví a cerrar la puerta respirando para calmar mis nauseas antes de volver a entrar y limpiar aquel desastre con las ropas que traía antes de llegar a la orden, que no eran más que unos harapos, haciéndolos luego una pelota para sacarlos de la habitación hacia el lugar donde dejábamos las cosas que ya no servían.

En el camino me encontré con algunos buscadores, bajando un poco la mirada al recordar lo del otro día, aunque hubieran hablado tan feo de Mana ellos no sabían nada, ¿verdad?, así que no era justo que me hubiera molestado con ellos; les pedí disculpas, recibiendo a cambio risas y palabras de comprensión diciendo que era comprensible, ya que no sabía cómo funcionaban las cosas en la orden, para luego marchar. Llegue a mi destino, dejando mis harapos sucios junto a las demás cosas para luego ir en busca del baño, seguía sintiendo frio y el agua estaría helada pero prefería seguir temblando a seguir con ese terrible aroma junto a mí.

Cuando llegue hasta el baño, me tope con Kanda en la entrada, que iba saliendo con los cabellos sueltos y mojados, que ahora tenía más largos que la primera vez que le había visto y se quedo allí parado, mirándome por un instante, hasta que hablo **–Luces horrible, moyashi-** siguió mirándome un momento más, con una mirada diferente a otras que solía darme, como si esta vez estuviera analizando, con una mirada similar a la de la vez que había descubierto lo de mi brazo.

–**Tú también, Bakanda-**le respondí con una sonrisa en un intento por deshacer aunque fuera un poco el ambiente tan molesto que se había formado entre los dos. No le dije nada más y me metí en el agua fría, con los dientes castañeando otra vez, me sumergí de una sola vez hasta que el agua me cubriera por completo y sobe mi cuerpo mientras intentaba quitar el aroma del vómito de mi cuerpo. Cuando salí del baño, sintiéndome mucho mejor me encontré para sorpresa mía con Kanda cruzado de brazos en la entrada/salida del baño, como si estuviera resguardando su entrada. **– ¿Kanda…?-**le iba a preguntar por qué seguía allí y no había ido a su cuarto, pero decidí callar al ver la expresión de su rostro.

–**Anda con Komui**

–**Pero no me siento enfermo…**

–**De todos modos tienes que ir, el científico loco es el que te llama.**

– **¿Komui-san?-**me miró molesto sin responder a mi pregunta -no lo culpe por ello, había preguntado por costumbre ya que la respuesta era bastante obvia-, haciéndome sonreír un poco con su rostro de furia, al final asentí con la cabeza dejándome guiar por él mientras le oía mascullar entre dientes maldiciones al supervisor por tenerlo de niñera de un moyashi.

Cuando llegamos frente a la oficina de Komui, esperaba que Kanda se diera la vuelta y se marchara soltando maldiciones, pero para mi sorpresa abrió la puerta entrando el primero, mientras yo le seguía unos pasos más atrás sintiéndome confundido.

**–Bienvenidos- **nos saludo desde su escritorio, mientras yo le sonreía en señal de reconocimiento, tomando asiento cuando me lo indico. Una vez sentado gire mi rostro hacia Kanda al ver que no se sentaba como yo lo había hecho, preguntándome si acaso se marcharía ahora; esperaba que no lo hiciera, después de todo no tenía la mayor idea de por qué me habían mandado a llamar. **–Kanda-kun, siéntate tú también por favor. **

Miré de uno a otro, mientras me acomodaba en la silla, notando como intercambiaban miradas de un lado a otro, hasta que Kanda finalmente se sentó a mi lado, cruzado de brazos y chasqueando la lengua. En el tiempo que llevaba y al pasar la mayor parte del día con Kanda, ya había aprendido a reconocer algunas de sus caras, reconocer que iba detrás de la postura que tomara en una u otra situación, e incluso, podía interpretar algunos de sus chasquidos de lengua como "si" o "no"; es por eso que sabía que en ese momento él estaba molesto, pero también preocupado por algo. Deje de mirarlo para centrar mi atención en Komui, esperando que no se fuera con muchos rodeos y me dijera porque me había mandado a llamar, lamentablemente, luego de esperar un rato la habitación seguía manteniéndose en silencio, por lo que decidí intervenir.

–**Komui-san, podría decirme para qué me necesitaban**

– **¡Oh, es cierto!-**dijo de repente, como si recién tras mi intervención recordara siquiera que seguíamos allí y que era el mismo quien nos había llamado**. –Pues bien, le he estado haciendo estudios a tu brazo Allen-kun, y como ya te lo había mencionado es efectivamente inocencia; pensamos que seguramente naciste con ella…-**Asentí con la cabeza firmemente al oírle decir eso, aprobando lo que decía; yo tenía así mi brazo desde que tenía conciencia. **–Pensamos también, que es por eso que eres inmune al veneno de los akumas, ya que las células de tu cuerpo combaten el veneno antes de que pueda causar un gran daño. Todo esto es muy bueno, pero tenemos el problema de que no sabemos cómo podrías utilizar tu brazo como un arma y creemos que la inocencia podría activarse solamente en el campo de batalla. **

–**Entiendo.., entonces tengo que salir a pelear con los akumas, ¿verdad?-**pregunté, sonriendo al verle asentir con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba las gafas, comenzando a sentirme más entusiasmado con aquello. Si todo salía bien, podría ser por fin un exorcista y ayudarle a las personas de la orden matando akumas, y quizás también, podría aprovechar esta oportunidad de salir y una vez que estuviera de regreso, pedirle a Kanda que fuéramos a ver a Mana, era perfecto.

–**Kanda-kun va a acompañarte, ya sabe los detalles, la información para ambos es básicamente la misma: recorrer el perímetro en busca de akumas, acabar con ellos en caso de encontrarlos y luego dirigirse hacia el norte y explorar, ya que mi preciosa hermanita Lenalee y Lavi ya partieron hacia el sur. Eso es todo, pueden retirarse.**

No nos demoramos mucho en partir y yo me sentía realmente emocionado, con Kanda básicamente habíamos hecho algo que él llamaba "acondicionamiento físico" y me estaba enseñando a meditar, aunque no me iba muy bien con eso, siempre acababa distrayéndome con algo y teníamos que parar la práctica de meditación. Unos buscadores se nos acercaron para darnos mayor detalle sobre el terreno, yo intente prestarle atención, pero al final solo pude dejar algunos datos en mi cabeza, como ya he dicho, no era muy bueno mi sentido de la orientación y el oír las indicaciones sobre el terreno de forma oral tampoco era lo mío, ya sentía la cabeza darme vueltas, por lo que me puse a pensar en otras cosas mientras veía a Kanda asentir con la cabeza una vez más como si comprendiera todo lo que le decían y lo más seguro es que así fuera porque cuando dejamos atrás la orden, adentrándonos en ese cementerio de árboles parecía ir muy seguro de por donde íbamos. Luego de un rato de andar en línea recta, doblamos hacia la derecha llegando a un terreno mucho más árido, donde ni siquiera se veían troncos de árboles de pie, solo uno que otro postrado en el suelo gris. 

Mire al cielo, notando que era más tarde, pues pasaba incluso menos luz que antes y costaba más reconocer el paisaje, aunque por suerte era un terreno más llano y sería más difícil perderse que si hubiéramos estado como antes entre los árboles. Pasaba un viento fuerte, haciendo volar partículas de tierra al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba contra ti como si quisiera arrastrarte con él, me puse un brazo frente a los ojos imitando la acción de Kanda para cubrirme los ojos mientras lo escuchaba soltar más maldiciones y me hacia una seña de que me apresurara a llegar con él; yo iba unos pasos más atrás, el viento haciéndome retroceder un paso por cada dos que avanzaba. Al final Kanda se tuvo que devolver de mala gana agarrándome con fuerza de la muñeca, quizás con demasiada fuerza, porque tuve que cerrar los ojos con fuerza ante el dolor, ya lo había puesto de mal humor; seguimos así por un rato más hasta que el viento dejo de atacar, retirándose por el momento, comenzamos a movernos más rápido, para enmendar el tiempo perdido por esa ventolera.

Luego de llegar así un rato, comencé a mirar extrañado el lugar, con la sensación de haber estado antes en un lugar parecido; estuve así por bastante tiempo pues ahora apenas conseguía ver a Kanda que iba unos pasos más delante mío, cuando por fin logre distinguir el lugar, en medio de la escasa luz que aún nos llegaba, con esa sensación de haber vivido lo mismo y como si esa escena se hubiera repetido muchas, muchas veces pero cuando recién te das cuenta de que se trataba ya era demasiado tarde, me paso exactamente eso. Ese lugar, era igual al de los sueños que estaba teniendo hacia algunos días y lamentablemente, este no era una pesadilla. Era real.

Este capi no es tan largo como el anterior, de igual modo espero que les gustara o que no lo odiaran tanto o, espero actualizar más rápido. Gracias a quienes leen la historia, beshotes.


	13. Chapter 13

****12****

Todo ocurrió tan rápido; primero un silencio tan grande que pudiera absorberlo todo consigo, a veces el silencio puede resultar relajante, pero el ambiente que rodeaba este silencio era como la tensión que se siente cuando estás en medio de una pesadilla, esa sensación de que algo va a ocurrir, algo que no es bueno, pero no tienes idea de lo que será ni en qué momento; entonces entra en escena este silencio, sumiéndolo todo bajo su manto de oscuridad. Después vinieron esos crujidos, ese sonido similar a pisar hojas secas, luego, por tan solo unos segundos el rechinar de algo frotándose contra el piso y para cuando reconocimos de que se trataba ya se sentían las fuertes pisadas de los akumas al correr y los terribles gemidos que _eso_ producía.

Di un paso atrás, apenas alcanzando a registrar con la mirada que habían llegado, estaban por todos lados, como si fuéramos a jugar una ronda, solo que nosotros estábamos en el centro y este no se trataba de un juego; para cuando reaccionamos ya estaban a apenas unos dos metros de nosotros, mire por el rabillo del ojo a Kanda arremetiendo contra ellos con una de esas sonrisas que ponía cuando pensaba en matar akumas, esquive uno de ellos mientras seguía mirando a Kanda pelear. Se movía como si en lugar de una pelea fuera una danza, sus movimientos eran agiles y fuertes, lo suficiente como para derribar a uno y otro akuma con uno o dos golpes y hubiera seguido mirándolo pelear de no ser porque ya estaba rodeado por ellos. Solté un suspiro, sin saber del todo que hacer mientras miraba mi brazo, preguntándome si con solo darles golpes bastaría, luego de unos cuantos intentos note que si bien los lastimaba un poco necesitaría realizar muchos golpes para conseguir lo que Kanda lograba en uno o dos, así que debía haber otra forma.

Oí unas fuertes pisadas acercándose a donde yo estaba, girando el rostro sorprendido ante la potencia del ruido note que no era que fuera una bestia gigante, sino que era todo un ejército de akumas corriendo hacia nosotros, unos con mayor habilidad que otros, pero todos igualmente horribles de ver. Sentí un fuerte golpe en el costado, al mismo tiempo que me sentía caer contra la áspera tierra; abrí los ojos sorprendido, girándome rápidamente a mi agresor, esperando ver a un akuma apunto de arrancarme la cabeza pero en lugar de ello me encontré con la furiosa mirada de Kanda diciéndome sin palabras que estorbaba. Ya me estaba levantando, decidido a probarle lo contrario cuando sentí una mano huesuda sobre mi pierna y un aroma pestilente emanando de ese cuerpo, o de lo que quedaba de él, el akuma que tenia a mi lado parecía estar partido por la mitad, y si los akumas ya de por si no parecían humanos, éste lo parecía mucho menos, sacudí mi pierna intentando quitármelo para seguir luchando antes de que llegaran más cuando me detuve en lo que hacía, reconociendo los rastrojos de ropa que llevaba el akuma no pude evitar el dolor. A quien estaba pateando, era a Mana.

–**Mana…-**murmuré, agachándome hacia él con la visión borrosa y no entendí por qué hasta que sentí las lagrimas corriendo por mis ojos, lo abrace, con la misma fuerza con la que lo había abrazado cuando lo había creído muerto, ido para siempre, pero ahora estaba de regreso ¿no es verdad?

_¿No es… verdad?_

Abrí los ojos sorprendido, saliendo de mi ilusión a causa del dolor; Mana tenía una expresión desquiciada, mientras masticaba como si con solo ese movimiento se fuera a romper, pero no, no era una imagen de algo frágil, sino de algo muerto que aun seguía armado, que aun seguía moviéndose aunque no debería, y la sangre que corría por sus dientes amarillos y filosos era la mía. Le toque el rostro, manchándome las manos con sangre, mientras nombraba su nombre una y otra vez intentando encontrar algún signo de que me entendía y que no era una de esas cosas, no podía serlo; pero su expresión simplemente no cambiaba, sus ojos no me miraban, solo su cuerpo seguía en movimiento, como si fuera una marioneta que solo se movía por comer. Yo ya no era Allen, solo era comida.

Sentí a Mana abalanzarse contra mi nuevamente y cerré los ojos, pensando que ya no importaba; incluso si le había hecho una promesa a Mana, incluso si quería a las personas de la orden y me sentía en deuda con ellos, incluso si quería que Kanda me mirara de otra forma, todo eso no importaba, ya no importaba, ¿Cómo iba a importar si para la única persona que me amaba y había amado yo no existía?

–_**A... Allen…**_

Le oí decir mi nombre en un gemido lastimero, y sonreí, con cierta tristeza, esperando a que mi padre hiciera como quisiera, esperando por el dolor, solo que este no fue tan intenso como pensaba, solo lo sentía en mi rostro, para cuando abrí los ojos, tuve que cerrar al instante el izquierdo al sentir dolor en él, iba a cubrirlo con mi mano cuando mi fije que ya no estaba como antes; los dedos de mi mano izquierda se habían alargado, como si fueran garras, mi mano se sentía de una manera extraña como si algo emanara de ella y no fui consciente de lo que había hecho hasta que cayó la cabeza de Mana con una sonrisa entre mis piernas y sentí mi mano, mi propia mano, con su sangre. Luego solo oí unos pasos, hasta que todo se volvió negro.

Cuando volví a despertar me encontraba en mi cama, con la misma ropa que había usado para dormir la noche anterior, respirando agitado. Al sentarme en la cama alcance a divisar las mismas pelotas, las mismas cartas arrojadas en el piso y la misma sensación que había tenido las noches anteriores, solo que esta vez, todo había parecido tan real.

_"¿Fue sólo un sueño…?"_

Pensé por un momento en pellizcarme la piel como decía Mana, para así saber si ya estaba despierto, pero ahora sabia, que incluso en los sueños se sentía dolor. Sonreí.

_"¿Y ahora?, ¿Estoy durmiendo o acabo de despertar?"_

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Me siento una persona tan malvada, creo que este capítulo ha sido muy corto además…, también creo que ha sido bastante oscuro, pero bueno, así salió…, el próximo capítulo espero colocarlo antes de San Valentín.


	14. Chapter 14

****13****

Estaba discutiendo con Lenalee sobre qué nombre podríamos ponerle a nuestros hijos peluche, riéndome de cómo ella se lo tomaba todo tan serio, y aunque los dos sabíamos que todo era un juego, ella se metía mucho en su papel de "mamá". Ahora me reclamaba que era injusto con los nombres que quería ponerles a nuestros hijos, yo en broma le decía que podríamos ponerle cucaracha, mosca y apestoso a los nuevos juguetes, ya que era lo que más veíamos todos los días, los animales que más proliferaban eran esos dos y lo que más se sentía fueras donde fueras era una peste. Así que ahí tenia a Lenalee, inflando las mejillas, mientras ponía sus manos en la cintura inclinándose hacia delante mirándome de malas, mientras intentaba que fuera un padre responsable y que pensara en que les diríamos a nuestros hijos cuando nos preguntaran por qué le poníamos nombres tan feos. Me lancé a reír, cruzándome los brazos tras la cabeza, encontrando divertido el asunto, dejando caer incluso unas lagrimas de tanto reír, aunque no era esa del todo una risa alegre, porque en el fondo pensaba que lo más seguro es que no alcanzáramos a llegar a una edad como para tener hijos y que con cómo estaban las cosas, con el numero siempre creciente de akumas y la constante baja de los humanos que quedaban, lo más seguro es que acabáramos por ser los últimos niños del lugar.

Al rato de nuestra pequeña discusión de "pareja", apareció uno de los buscadores, avisándonos de que Komui nos mandaba a llamar; no tardamos en llegar hasta su habitación ya que no teníamos nada que hacer. Le regale una amplia sonrisa a Komui nada más verlo, notando como me miraba mal, seguro pensaba que acabaría por robarle a su preciada hermanita algún día y a decir verdad, yo mismo lo pensaba de vez en cuando, aunque eso fuera a costarme la vida de seguro.

–**Y bien jefe, ¿para qué nos llama?**

–**No seas tan rudo, Lavi…**_**–**_me reprocho nuevamente Lena, dándome un suave codazo mientras me miraba con el ceño fruncido, como solía hacer con mayor frecuencia últimamente, aunque no se molestaba de verdad_**–**_**¿Ocurre algo, hermano?, ¿tienes alguna misión para nosotros?**

–**Jo, jo, jo, precisamente mi querida hermana Lenalee, tan lista y linda como siempre**_**–**_nos dijo con su voz cantarina que ponía cada vez que estaba cerca de su adorada hermana, oí como mi compañera soltaba un suspiro de cansancio al mismo tiempo que yo soltaba una risita nerviosa, pensando que Komui tenía un serio complejo de hermana y lo más probable era que fuera incurable. _**–**_**Necesito que revisen el sector Sur, es una misión igual a las de siempre, regresen antes de que este demasiado oscuro. **

–**Entendido, hermano…**

–**¿Cuándo partimos?**_** –**_me apresuré a preguntar, notando que Lenalee no parecía muy animada, con solo mirarla podía imaginar la razón. Últimamente no parecía muy feliz con salir a estas misiones, seguro prefería jugar más tiempo, pero no era algo que nos pudiéramos permitir, pero había algo más que le preocupaba, aunque no entendía qué. La seguí mirando, hasta que giro mi rostro hacia mí, cruzando nuestras miradas por un momento hasta ser interrumpidos nuevamente por Komui.

–**Ahora mismo, si es posible**

–**Ok, jefe, ¡entonces nos vamos!**_** –**_pasé mi brazo por sobre los hombros de Lenalee, mientras abría la puerta con mi mano libre, invitándola a salir, girando el rostro hacia Komui antes de salir, que se acomodaba los lentes con una expresión preocupada, que conocía muy bien, le sonreí alzando el pulgar antes de desaparecer por la puerta.

"_Por supuesto que la protegeré…"_

Avanzamos hacia nuestros dormitorios en completo silencio, caminando más lento que de lo normal hasta detener por completo nuestros pasos, una vez frente de la habitación de Lena (la mía y del panda quedaba en un pasillo cercano), deteniéndose ella antes que yo. La mire con curiosidad esperando a que levantara el rostro y me mirase a la cara, fue solo cosa de segundos para que hiciera como lo pensaba y le sonreí en un intento por motivarla a continuar con lo que fuera que quisiera decirme; me sonroje al verla, últimamente Lenalee parecía haberse puesto más linda que antes, o eso pensaba, aunque quizás fuera que se ponía cada día más linda solo a mis ojos.

–**¿Qué pasa Lena?**

–**Ya no podremos terminar el juego…**_**–**_me respondió, volviendo a bajar la mirada, yo solo asentí con la cabeza en silencio mientras la veía avanzar hacia la puerta, hasta abrirla.

"_¿Sólo me dirás eso…?"_

La mire un tanto decepcionado, como si estuviera esperando por algo más, aunque ni yo mismo sabia el qué, pero ese algo no paso. Le acaricie el cabello diciéndole que podríamos jugar de nuevo al regresar, notando como asentía con la cabeza sin dejarme ver su rostro.

–**¿De verdad?**

–**¡Claro!, ¡sólo un loco pensaría en dejar sola a una esposa tan linda!**

Le respondí sin pensar, sonriendo al verla reír mientras me aseguraba que ella tampoco podría tener un mejor esposo, antes de cerrarme la puerta diciéndome que me diera prisa o regresaríamos muy tarde a casa. Me despedí por el momento con la mano, bajándola momentos después de tener la puerta cerrada frente a mí, sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho.

"_Ojala fuera cierto"_

Sonreí, yendo a mi habitación para despedirme del viejo panda y cogiendo mi bufanda preferida, acomodando un poco mi chaqueta para luego correr hacia el pasillo, encontrándome a Lenalee ya lista, con dos lindas coletas cogiendo su cabello y una sonrisa iluminando su rostro que ya no parecía tan sombrío, la cogí de la mano y marchamos al sur.

Recorrimos varios kilómetros, notando el lugar extrañamente despejado, sin akumas a la vista, ni humanos desquiciados, todo estaba en verdad bastante muerto hasta el punto de parecerme aburrido; Lenalee miraba el lugar con desconfianza sin acabar de creérselo, pero luego de un rato dejo de estar a la defensiva, sonriendo mientras me cogía de la mano comentando: es como un paseo, y ciertamente eso parecía, aunque la vista no era linda, había uno que otro árbol muerto, el cielo oscuro arriba, la tierra seca abajo, nada maravilloso, pero Lena parecía animada. Apreté levemente su mano, sonriendo yo también, recordando que había sido así antes, hacía tiempo, cuando podías caminar tranquilamente sin temer temblores ni que un akuma se te lanzara encima y pensé también en la suerte que debían tener nuestros antepasados, por poder pasear así siquiera.

En un momento por el camino, mientras miraba al suelo repare en algo que no había visto en años, Lenalee me miraba con curiosidad al verme agacharme al piso, mientras yo sonreía, cogiendo el pequeño y frágil tesoro que había hallado en el suelo, cubierto de polvo, pero aun sin perder su vitalidad ni su belleza. Oí a Lena llamando mi nombre y oculte el tesoro entre mis dos manos, levantándome hacia ella que me miraba curiosa.

–**¿Qué hallaste Lavi?**

–**Cierra los ojos…**_**–**_le respondí de vuelta a lo que ella me miro un poco confundida, antes de hacer como le decía, levante la mano con la que le impedía visualizar mi pequeño tesoro, sonriendo seguro de que le gustaría _**–**_**Ábrelos…**_**–**_le volví a decir, fijando todos mis sentidos en ella, en como abría sorprendida los ojos, para luego cubrir su boca, su mirada sonriente y como se estremecía todo su cuerpo por la emoción.

–**¡Lavi!, eso es, **_**¡eso es…!**_

–**Una flor…**_**–**_complete la oración por ella, cogiendo su mano para entregársela, sonriendo al verla tan feliz por una cosa tan pequeña, pero la verdad a mí también me alegraba el corazón.

–**Es tan pequeña…, quizás no debías cortarla…**_**–**_me dijo, sintiéndose culpable de pronto, a lo que negué con la cabeza mostrándole el lugar del que la había desenterrado

–**Hay unas pocas más como esa pequeña, pero ésta es tuya…**_**–**_le respondí, cogiendo sus manos para luego juntar su frente con la mía por un momento.

–**Lavi…**

–**Volvamos, ya no hay mucho que encontrar aquí, al menos podemos contarle que quizás no todo se muera en este mundo todavía, eh, quizás luego se llene de florcitas como aquella**

–**Eso espero, sería muy lindo de ver**

–**Lo seria**_**–**_le respondí, esperando de verdad que ocurriera, entonces si volvía a pasear con Lenalee tendríamos algo precioso que ver.

Mientras caminábamos de regreso con Lenalee, volví a mirar hacia atrás, deteniéndome por un momento para vaciar un poco de agua que me quedaba en una botella para dárselas a las frágiles flores antes de reanudar nuestra marcha hacia la orden oscura, preguntándome en el camino si acaso las personas de antes se detendrían a mirar las flores alguna vez, si acaso sabían lo valioso que era poder tener el tiempo de ver algo tan frágil, si acaso habrían pensado alguna vez que la vida se podía resumir en una sola flor, pero entonces recordé mis estudios de historia junto al panda y supe que no sería así, las personas no se detenían a observar las flores o el cielo antes azul, estaban demasiado ocupadas con las guerras y tal vez al final solo habíamos perdido, aunque se luchaba por algo que creían tenía valor, cuando la verdad lo valioso era aquello que no se detenían a ver. 

ooo

_Quiero disculparme por el capitulo si no es de su agrado, aquí no han aparecido ni Allen ni Kanda y lamento haber hecho capítulos tan cortos, pero los escribo en un momento y cuando me detengo ahí es donde acaba y bueno, así han acabado estos dos… y me disculpo, pero la verdad he sido egoísta en esta ocasión y he intentado compartir lo que pienso, pero ciertamente creo que las personas no valoramos, o al menos la mayoría… no valoramos las cosas pequeñas, ¿se han detenido ustedes últimamente a mirar el cielo?, ¿o han visto a las mariposas volar?, cuando estoy triste miro alrededor y siempre consigo ver una mariposa blanca, entonces sonrió y pienso: la vida no esta tan mal, si existe belleza en ella, entonces no esta tan mal… y mis problemas se encogen y encogen hasta hacerse tan pequeños que no es necesario llorar; si tienen alguna vez un problema, deténganse a mirar alrededor y busquen la belleza de este mundo, pero nunca piensen cosas tan oscuras que les impiden volver a ver, así que, no olviden que existen cosas lindas y vuelvan a sonreír y después de ello miren sus problemas nuevamente, seguro hallan una solución si no lo ven todo tan negro._

_También creo que este capítulo me ha quedado algo romántico, debe ser la magia de febrero._


	15. Chapter 15

****14****

Estaba el cielo más oscuro de lo habitual y corría un viento fuerte cuando regresamos a la orden oscura, aún llevaba la pequeña flor en mis manos sintiendo como si un calor emanara de ella haciéndome sonreír a pesar de lo feo que se había tornado el día de pronto, aunque quizás no fuera solo la magia de la flor, sino también porque era el primer regalo que me hacia Lavi. Una vez dentro me sorprendí al hallar la orden silenciosa y no ver a mi hermano por ningún lado, cuando él era siempre el primero en recibirme, mire alrededor en alerta mientras sentía mi corazón bombeando con fuerza como el sonido de un tambor, retumbando y retumbando; había demasiado silencio así que me acerque más a Lavi, apegándome a él mientras avanzábamos por los oscuros pasillos del lugar. Anduvimos por los lugares comúnmente concurridos sin hallar a nadie y estuvimos así por un rato, hasta que oímos el firme sonido de unos pasos acercándose a nosotros, nos hallábamos justo en un punto en el cual se cruzaban tres pasillos, al frente se encontraba el pasillo que llevaba a los comedores pero se hallaba demasiado oscuro como para vislumbrar si era aquel su origen y estaba demasiado nerviosa como para concentrarme del todo en el sonido más allá del hecho de que allí estaba, presente y cada vez más cerca; gire mi rostro a la derecha, de ese lugar venían los dormitorios y el resto de las habitaciones de utilidad, mire luego a la izquierda, tragando saliva, pues en esa dirección se hallaba la enfermería y donde hacían los estudios mi hermano, aunque no tenía idea sobre en qué consistían dichos estudios, ni con que lo hacía.

–**Lena…**

–**Lo oí, ya llega…–**le respondí a Lavi, mirando hacia el frente fijándome que definitivamente no venía de allí; retrocedí unos pasos colocándome en posición de batalla mientras oía a Lavi hacer lo mismo, mirando nuevamente izquierda o derecha.

–**Mira a tu lado, Lena…yo me encargo de este**

Gire el rostro a mi compañero por unos segundos, asintiendo con la cabeza para volver a mi posición, preparándome para atacarlo a patadas. Los pasos aun se oían, pero ahora parecían alejarse; al final no aguante más el suspenso y me acerque al punto de intersección, aventurando unos pasos hacia la izquierda que era el lugar que me quedaba más cerca. Sin necesidad de voltearme oí a Lavi suspirar mientras se alejaba hacia la derecha, cada quien por su lado aunque hace un rato nos hallábamos juntos y de la mano; seguí andando y de repente me encontré con una respiración cálida sobre mi rostro, la respiración agitada de alguien jadeando justo frente a mí, le lancé una patada de inmediato oyendo luego el sonido sordo de su caída.

– **¡Si formas parte de la orden, identifícate!**

Le ordene, siendo respondida solo por el silencio, me mordí el labio inferior con la mente confusa cuestionándome que podría ser, viendo la imagen de todos mis amigos y mi hermano pasando por mi cabeza. ¿Si el que estaba frente a mi era un akuma…?

–**Tsk**

Abrí los ojos sorprendida, sonrojándome al reconocer esa voz, sintiéndome llena de vergüenza, y lo peor de todo es que le había dado una buena patada sin medir la fuerza pues estaba segura que era un akuma, había sido tan silencioso ¡y había estado tan distraída!

– **¿…Kanda?, eres Kanda ¿verdad?**

Me acerque a ciegas hasta el, inclinándome hasta el suelo mientras extendía mi mano alcanzando el rostro de Kanda, quien seguro estaba furioso. Le oí chasquear la lengua de nuevo, para luego levantarse y sacudirse las ropas, cogiéndome del brazo con fuerza para levantarme a mí también.

–**Eso era obvio.**

–**Lo lamento Kanda, pero todo estaba tan oscuro… no podía ver nada. Por cierto, ¿paso algo?, te oías muy agitado…**

–**Akuma…**

– **¿Adentro? –**pregunte, pero Kanda ya no me estaba escuchando, estaba a punto de volver a llamarlo cuando me empujo con cierta delicadeza hacia un lado corriendo hacia la derecha por la dirección en la que había dejado a Lavi, no tarde mucho en seguirle y pillarle el paso, ambos éramos bastante rápidos después de todo, pero para cuando llegamos Lavi ya se había encargado de él y no tardo en comenzar a burlarse de Kanda por llegar tarde a atacar al akuma, yo solo sonreía mientras les oía pelear. Pero eso no acababa allí, segundos después oí ese sonido, similar al que produciría el pasar uñas filosas por una pizarra, justo en ese momento callo un rayo dejando ver la horrible visión que tenia frente a mí, jamás había visto nada igual; allí se encontraban dos akumas y uno de ellos se estaba devorando al otro; por sus filosos dientes corría la sangre del otro akuma del que solo quedaba la mitad del rostro, parte del cuello con carne y un brazo cuya mano se aferraba a las paredes en un intento de huir del otro, siendo ese el origen de aquel ruido; la sangre que caía al suelo comenzaba a carcomer el piso de piedra. Deje salir un gemido de sorpresa mientras me cubría la boca con ambas manos, pero ya era demasiado tarde, ahora sus ojos estaban sobre mí y me vi incapaz de moverme, note como si fuera todo en cámara lenta, como el akuma comenzaba a erguirse de alguna forma extendiendo su cuello de manera inhumana hacia mí, haciéndolo crujir mientras dejaba salir su lengua saboreando en el aire, pisoteando los restos de su compañero mientras avanzaba hacia mí con mayor velocidad que el resto de los akumas.

"_Muévete…" _

Oí el sonido de una ventana romperse, mientras veía al akuma cada vez más cerca de mí y me lance a correr sin aguardar a ser salvada, en este mundo no existían los cuentos de hadas y las damiselas en peligro solo estaban destinadas a morir, pero yo no era una de ellas y no moriría, no cuando tenía mi propio mundo que proteger. Lavi y Kanda parecían estar ocupados también, pero no importaba, yo también lo estaba ahora; di un gran salto dándole una patada al akuma justo en el pecho, oyendo el sonido de algo quebrarse junto al aullido del akuma, pero ese no era un aullido de dolor, sino el de un cazador, el gemido que emitían cada vez que hallaban a su propia presa. Me puse en posición de combate esperando a que se abalanzara sobre mi pero éste se lanzó a correr hacia el lugar del que venía Kanda hacia un rato.

–**Mierda….**

Me quede quieta sorprendida por ese extraño modo de actuar del akuma, y es que ¿Por qué iba hacia allá, teniendo frente a si una posible presa?, me gire a ver a mis compañeros, viendo tres cuerpos de akuma tirados en el piso y al frente el akuma que se me había escapado y otro más echando a correr

"_La enfermería"_

Recordé entonces que se hallaba en esa dirección sintiendo mi corazón encogerse. La orden se hallaba tan vacía, es que estaban todos en la enfermería, de ser así…

Me lance a correr a lo más que daban mis piernas, sintiendo mi mirada tornarse acuosa por un momento cuando no podía alcanzar a los akumas y estos se hallaban ya frente a la puerta, golpeando sus grotescos cuerpos contra estos, sacándose sangre hasta conseguir entrar; cruce la puerta, viendo los rayos nuevamente por la ventana alcanzando a vislumbrar a los dos akumas erguidos y olisqueando el lugar, pero allí no se hallaban todos y solo podía ver un bulto en una de las camas.

"_¿Qué buscan?"_

Oí pasos tras de mí, deteniéndose a mi lado, paso un nuevo rayo y pude ver a Kanda cargando en contra ambos akumas y no tarde mucho en copiar su acción cogiendo al que tenía más cerca, dándole una patada en el cuello oyendo como este hacia "crack", pero este akuma era más resistente que los otros con los que me hubiera topado y también parecía ser más listo, su boca retorcida parecía sonreírme con sorna y eso no me gustaba, si hasta ahora ya costaba acabar con ellos y se volvían más fuertes cada vez…., continúe dándole de patadas sin lograr muchos avances, iba a lanzarle otra patada al cuello pero el akuma fue más rápido, abalanzándose sobre mi botándome al suelo y estaba a punto de darme una mordida en el rostro cuando alguien me lo quito de encima, me apresure a levantarme para alcanzar a ver por un nuevo rayo a Lavi rompiéndole la cara, pero seguía moviéndose y la sangre se derramaba por varias partes, manchándolo todo, intente detener a Lavi, recordando que la sangre de estos akumas era diferente y destruía muchas cosas, pero por más que lo llamaba no parecía hacerme caso y seguía masacrando el akuma con su martillo sin conseguir matarlo, le dio un último golpe en el cuello y el akuma dejo de moverse pero entonces oí otro quejido, esta vez proveniente de mi compañero de juegos.

–**¡Lavi!**

Otro rayo cayó, dejándome ver a Kanda acabando con el último akuma junto al bulto de la cama y frente a mí a Lavi quejándose de dolor mientras sostenía su ojo derecho. Esa noche estaba lloviendo, los rayos iluminaban el cielo como hacía tiempo no se veía y los truenos retumbaban a la lejanía, todo había sido tan silencioso al inicio del día, tan dulce, pero ahora solo podía oír los gritos de Lavi, sin poder hacer nada por él. Tarde comenzaron a sonar las señales de alerta de akuma, pero yo no me podía mover de donde estaba, todo había pasado demasiado rápido y ahora la lluvia humedecía mis mejillas, pero eso no era lluvia, la lluvia nunca es tan salada; me seque los ojos con la manga del brazo, abalanzándome hacia Lavi que ahora temblaba pero había dejado de gritar. Le toque un hombro con delicadeza, pero solo conseguí exaltarlo más

–**Lavi…**

–**No te acerques Lena…**

Lo vi rebuscar entre los cajones hasta coger una venda que empezó a enrollar sobre la parte del rostro que cubría hacia un rato con la mano. Cuando acabo con ello se volteo a verme nuevamente con su rostro vendado, dedicándome una de sus sonrisas traviesas y acercándome una mano a mi rostro comenzó a recorrer los restos de lágrimas.

–**Ya no llores, se pondrá bien**

Asentí con la cabeza mientras lo miraba, acariciando su rostro levemente, comprendiendo entonces que se había dañado durante su pelea con el akuma en la cara, tenía un poco de sangre encima lo que solo conseguiría atraer más a esas bestias, la alerta de akumas seguía resonando con fuerza, me gire a ver a Kanda, pero él seguía allí parado sin moverse del lado del bulto.

–**Ellos vendrán, de algún modo los atrae…**

– **¿Ellos…?**

Ni siquiera alcancé a completar mi pregunta cuándo como si hubiesen oído lo que Kanda acababa de decir y ahora estuvieran confirmando lo que decía aparecieron más akumas entrando de manera descoordinada por la puerta, estos no parecían tan rápidos como los anteriores y solo eran seis, no sería tan difícil acabar con ellos. Le lance una mirada rápida a Lavi, para luego lanzarme decidida contra ellos, moviéndome incluso antes que Kanda, atacando directo a sus cuellos para cortarles la cabeza y luego triturarlos de una patada sin importarme el verme cubierta por la sangre, esta vez no me importaba, habían dañado a una persona importante para mí y no se los perdonaría; ya habían acabado una vez con mis padres, ahora no lastimarían a Lavi, ni a nadie que quisiera.

"_Nunca más" _

Acabe con tres de ellos por mi cuenta, viendo como Kanda acababa con los otros tres y sintiendo la mirada sorprendida de Lavi sobre mí, aunque solo podía ver uno de sus ojos con la escasa luz que había en ese momento gracias a un simple destello que había dejado el último rayo que acababa de pasar. La alarma de los akumas dejo de sonar luego de que un buscador entrara a donde nos encontrábamos confirmando la eliminación de los seis akumas restantes y entonces el silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar.

Deje junto a Lavi el lugar, ya que Kanda seguía pendiente en aquel bulto y no hizo caso de mis llamadas, aunque tampoco era como si le hiciera caso a alguien, él simplemente seguía sus propias ordenes en cierto modo, cumplía con lo que le decían solo porque estaba de acuerdo con hacerlo, pero el modo en que completaba las misiones era de su propia libertad; en ese sentido yo me sentía un poco atada, odiaba a los akumas y tener que luchar siempre pero el motivo que tenia para luchar, lo que tenía que proteger con mis propias fuerzas era lo que me obligaba a hacerlo, por proteger a mi familia, debía luchar. Observe a Lavi, preguntándome cuales serian sus motivos, yo quería proteger, a Kanda le gustaba matarlos -o al menos eso entendía yo- pero ¿Lavi?, por más tiempo que pasará junto a él no podía comprender lo que pensaba o sentía, él siempre se mostraba animoso y realmente le gustaba meterse con todos como si fuéramos sus juguetes, una vez le había preguntado la razón y me había dicho que así se veía el lado real de las personas. Pero ahora, el nunca antes se había puesto con tal expresión en el rostro como cuando masacraba a aquel akuma, no podía quitar esa imagen de mi cabeza, como lo golpeaba con su martillo como si fuera uno de esos juegos en los que golpeas un topo, solo que en vez del topo era una cabeza de akuma lo que machacaba hasta quebrarle el cráneo y sacarle los ojos del rostro, la expresión de su rostro distinta a la sádica sonrisa de Kanda, era una expresión de absoluta furia, tan extraña en él y su personalidad. Definitivamente no quería verlo así otra vez, no parecía el Lavi que yo conocía y ahora mismo tampoco, pues estaba extrañamente silencioso. Le cogí de la mano, apretándola levemente, consiguiendo con ello una mirada sorprendida seguida de una risita nerviosa que resonó por los pasillos generando un eco.

–**Ya no te preocupes Lena–**me dijo, regalándome una sonrisa divertida que era más como él, volviendo la vista al frente me dio un leve apretón en la mano, colocando la otra en el bolsillo de sus pantalones sucios.

–**Está bien, pero tenemos que ir con la enfermera para que te cure…–**Le recordé, mirando la sangre oscura que manchaba los vendajes sin dejar de sentir culpa, si yo no me hubiese quedado allí parada Lavi jamás habría salido herido de esa forma.

–**Eh, no te preocupes, no es veneno de akuma, me lastime el ojo con unos trozos de vidrio que habían en el piso, el akuma se sacudió y los lanzo al aire antes de que pudiera esquivarlos, culpa mía–**me aseguro Lavi, aunque no importara lo que dijera, en el fondo sabía que era culpa mía. Notaba su mirada fija en la mía y apreté los dientes al sentirme tan tensa con solo pensar que las cosas entre los dos podrían cambiar y no solo entre los dos, las cosas se habían comenzado a mover de forma muy rápida y tenía el presentimiento de que solo irían de mal en peor.

–**Estos akumas, no eran como los demás, ¿Por qué es tan difícil matarlos…?**

–**Al parecer se pueden hacer más fuertes… lo hablaré con el viejo Panda, quizás el sepa cómo explicarlo, tú deberías mencionárselo a Komui. **

"_¿Tú también lo piensas, Lavi?"_

Asentí con la cabeza, eso también me preocupaba, normalmente una de mis patadas bastaba para acabar con ellos, pero a este último le había dado unas veinte y seguía moviéndose, había sido algo en verdad espeluznante, tenían la misma sed de sangre que siempre pero ahora parecía que no solo se abalanzarán a nosotros sino que también pensaban como hacerlo, eran más rápidos y no emitían tanto ruido como los akumas comunes.

Nos separamos en uno de los pasillos, al final logre convencer a Lavi de ir a la enfermería mientras que yo iría en busca de mi hermano para avisarle de lo que habíamos encontrado. Había sido un día tan extraño, primero esa hermosa flor dándole color al paisaje monocromático que nos acompañaba día a día, luego esos akumas extraños y ahora una lluvia con rayos y truenos. Mire por la ventana oyendo la lluvia caer, mientras seguía mi camino.

"_Las cosas empiezan a cambiar"_

oooooooooooo

Por fin pude escribir un capitulo un poco más largo ;O; ya me estaban desesperando los capítulos tan cortos. El siguiente capítulo será desde el punto de vista de Kanda, para llenar los vacios que quedaron entre los demás capítulos.


	16. Chapter 16

****15****

La misión con el moyashi solo había ido de mal en peor, primero el idiota de Komui me enviaba con el enano sin que este supiera cómo utilizar su propia arma y me dejaba a mí para que cuidara de él como si fuera su puta niñera. "Te lo encargo" había dicho como si fuera lo más sencillo del mundo estar a cargo del pequeño idiota, pero aun así le había hecho caso, no podía hacer otra cosa después de todo ya que el estúpido conejo y la mujer ya se habían marchado en su propia misión, entonces, como si eso fuera poco luego los estúpidos akumas que solo sabían joder y que no servían de nada habían aparecido y el niñito no se movía a luchar contra ellos, quedándose ahí quieto como una rata asustada dejándome a mi todo el trabajo lo que no era lo que me molestaba sino tener que estar cuidando del mocoso también. Hubiera sido mejor que fuera a la misión yo solo, como siempre hacia, incluso ahora sigo pensándolo, más aun después de lo que paso. El moyashi se puso como loco, hablándole a un akuma como si fuera un tal Mana, ese cadáver pestilente con el que lo habíamos encontrado y que a veces cuando pasaba por los pasillos cercanos a su habitación le oía llamar; pensaba que el mocoso había perdido la cabeza y se arrojo a abrazar a ese monstruo como si no le desagradaba su aroma a carne putrefacta ni su desagradable aspecto. Era un idiota y el akuma acabaría por comérselo, vi como le lanzaba una mordida cerca del cuello y vi la sangre correr por las ropas del moyashi que ni siquiera se quejaba por el dolor ni nada, como si no pudiera reaccionar; intente llegar hasta el corriendo hacia la dirección en la que se hallaba pero el resto de los akumas que quedaban me cerraban el paso, pude notar que habían llegado más, muchos más, jamás había visto tantos reunidos y no solo me rodeaban a mi sino también el lugar donde se encontraba el moyashi. Los vi retorcerse excitados mientras se pasaban sus largas lenguas por los labios soltando un gemido anticipando el festín que se darían con nosotros dos.

"_Ni de coña…"_

Sonreí, mientras pensaba que si alguien iba a ser comida serian ellos de los gusanos y larvas de moscas porque yo definitivamente no iba a morir. Me lance contra ellos cortando la cabeza de dos con un solo movimiento de mugen, mientras intentaba abrirme paso hacia el mocoso que quizás a estas alturas ya estuviera muerto. Ya estaba más cerca cuando pude ver movimiento por donde había visto al moyashi por última vez; sentí una punzada en el pecho, deteniendo mis movimientos por un momento para luego arremeter contra los akumas con mayor fuerza, tenía prisa, necesitaba ver si acaso quedaba algo del moyashi, si el niñito se había decidido a luchar y por fin hacia algo que valiera la pena o si acaso el movimiento eran los akumas destripándolo. Cuando por fin pude verlo todo, me encontré con el resto de los akumas que rodeaban al moyashi destrozados, con pedazos de cuerpo a un lado y otro, el piso manchado de sangre al igual que las ropas del mocoso que no tenia expresión alguna en el rostro y se hallaba allí parado en medio de todo aquel desastre. Avance unos pasos hacia él, llamándolo por el mote que le había puesto sin oír respuesta alguna; la sangre le corría por su ojo izquierdo deslizándose por su mejilla hasta caer al piso y mezclándose con el resto de la sangre que se encontraba allí, de pronto pareció reaccionar, mirando sus manos incrédulo para luego girarse a verme; apenas alcance a cogerlo segundos antes de que tocara el suelo tras caer inconsciente.

Lo cogí en brazos mientras nos dirigía a ambos hacia la orden oscura; a solo un tiempo de ir corriendo cargando al moyashi –que era sorprendentemente liviano a pesar de comer como un cerdito desde que había llegado a la orden- aparecieron más akumas tras nosotros, intente correr más rápido entre los restos de arboles que habíamos pasado hacia un rato para intentar perderlos, pero aun así habían tres que nos pillaron el rastro, como si fueran atraídos hacia nosotros, tal vez a causa del moyashi que tenía dos heridas que no dejaban de sangrar, cubriéndome ahora también con restos de su sangre mientras corríamos; al rato de ir así tuve que detenerme y coger al moyashi como saco de papas, cargándolo con mi brazo izquierdo mientras con el derecho me encargaba de acabar con el trío de pestilentes bestias. Seguimos así el resto del camino, el moyashi seguía inconsciente incluso para cuando llegue por fin a la orden, siendo recibido por Komui que lucio al principio decepcionado de que no se tratara de su querida hermanita, reparando luego en la sangrante figura del moyashi que aun cargaba.

–**Kanda-kun… ¿Qué ocurrió? –**me preguntó alarmado mientras avanzaba hasta nosotros inspeccionando con la mirada las condiciones en que nos hallábamos yo y el moyashi.

–**El moyashi por fin hizo algo útil–** Le respondí simplemente, indicándole con un gesto el brazo del chiquillo que ahora se veía negruzco y un poco menos repulsivo que en su forma anterior que se asemejaba a la sangre seca.

–**Ya veo, Allen-kun activo su arma y al parecer resulto herido, ¿verdad? –**me pregunto acomodándose las gafas a lo que solo asentí una vez con la cabeza, volviendo nuevamente mi vista al chiquillo y sin apartarla de su rostro mientras oía las indicaciones de Komui de que lo llevara a la enfermería a donde se dirigirían luego él y la enfermera para ver al enano. Hice como me lo indico, cargando al moyashi hasta la habitación en que dejaban a los heridos que no habían sido infectados; afortunadamente el lugar se hallaba vacio por lo que no tendría problemas de toparme con gente molesta ni hacerle espacio en las duras camas; lo cargue hasta la cama más lejana, cubriéndolo luego con las cobijas mientras miraba su ojo izquierdo, con solo ver el corte sabia que le quedaría una cicatriz, aunque era su culpa por bajar la guardia frente al enemigo. Seguí mirando al moyashi con curiosidad, si que era un niño raro con esos cabellos de anciano y ese brazo suyo, pase mi mano por sus cabellos, sorprendido con lo suaves que eran, pues esa maraña de cabello que tenia a simple vista no parecía nada suave y lucia más bien descuidada, mire luego su rostro redondeado fijándome en sus pestañas blancas, su nariz pequeñas y sus labios que…

–**Oh, Kanda-kun, ¿aún sigues aquí?, que lindo eres cuidando así de tu nuevo amigo–** Deje de observar al niñito sorprendo tras oír la voz de Komui a quien no había oído entrar. Me mordí el labio inferior maldiciendo el haber estado tan distraído y por toda la cantidad de tiempo que había desperdiciado junto al moyashi.

–**Tsk, te tardaste–**Le reproche al hermano loco de Lenalee mientras pasaba a su lado, lanzando una mirada a la enfermera para luego dirigirme hacia la puerta. No había nada que pudiera hacer allí, así que solo me quedaba largarme. Estaba por salir del cuarto cuando recordé lo último que había dicho Komui, deteniéndome en el umbral de la puerta para responderle desde allí, sin girarme a verlo. **–Por cierto Komui, el moyashi no es mi amigo.**

Tras salir de la enfermería fui a darme una ducha y recién me había cambiado las ropas, ya había atravesado el comedor y había llegado al cruce que guiaba al frente hacia la salida, a la izquierda hacia los dormitorios y a la derecha a la sala de enfermería, di una corta mirada hacia atrás donde se encontraba el comedor, pidiendo un poco de sopa. Luego de un rato acabe de comer, oyendo a unos buscadores hablando algo sobre un Ron que habían hallado, aunque no les preste mayor atención y termine regresando a aquel cruce con la intención de volver a mi habitación pero me encontré finalmente negando con la cabeza tras mirar nuevamente a la derecha.

"_No tengo porque ir a ver al jodido moyashi"_

Ya había dado tres pasos en la dirección contraria a la que se encontraba cuando oí el sonido de una ventana quebrándose en la dirección en la que se hallaba la enfermería. No me detuve a escucharlo más y avance con paso firme en esa dirección, abrí la puerta de la sala de enfermería fijándome en el pequeño bulto que era el moyashi y encontrándome el resto de la habitación vacía, seguramente Komui y la enfermera ya habían acabado lo que tenían que hacer; estaba cerrando la puerta oyendo un sonoro crujido y un ruido más, con mi mano libre sostuve el mango de mugen para luego girarme rápidamente sosteniendo la espada en el cuello de la criatura frente a mí.

"_Akuma"_

Acabe por cortarle la cabeza cuando oí el sonido del vidrio, fijándome entonces que seguro habían más, pero los inútiles de los buscadores ni siquiera habían dado una señal y todo estaba bastante silencioso, jodidamente silencioso. Maldecía entre dientes, terminando de cerrar la puerta que guiaba hasta el moyashi para luego correr en dirección al sonido y no me había equivocado, allí habían más akumas frente a mí, seguramente eran los mismos que nos habían seguido por lo que quedaba del bosque. Me coloque en posición de batalla comenzando a atacarlos, notándolos más resistentes que otras veces, además que eran bastantes y ya llevaba un buen rato luchando contra ellos cuando entraron más por el mismo lugar, termine con el que estaba luchando pero los akumas recién llegados echaron a correr y aun me quedaban más en el mismo lugar; fue en ese momento que me distraje y para cuando recupere la atención en el campo de batalla tenía un akuma aferrado a una de mis piernas apretándola hasta hacerla crujir.

–**¡Tsk…!**

Lo patee con la misma pierna que había cogido, pero su agarre era firme, me apresure a cortarlo con mugen cuando otro akuma me trepo por la espalda a punto de morderme pero fui más rápido y lo rebane. Ya no quedaban más akumas que los que se me habían escapado, pero ahora tenía la pierna algo resentida por ese ataque y me costaría más llegar hasta ellos, por lo que me eche a andar a pasos lentos y firmes atento a cualquier sonido que se produjera mientras esperaba a que la pierna dejara de doler o no podría luchar bien contra ellos. Estaba todo muy oscuro, pero estaba acostumbrado a la oscuridad así que no tarde mucho en reconocer el sonido de las pisadas y la silueta de la persona frente a mí, lo que no me esperaba era que me lanzara una patada que me botaría al suelo junto a los restos pestilentes de akumas que había dejado atrás. Arrugue la nariz en señal de desagrado, sintiendo un tic en una de mis cejas mientras intentaba controlar las ganas de partir por la mitad a la mujer frente a mí que ahora se había lanzado a gritar, si que era molesta al igual que su jodido hermano y el conejo, hice chasquear la lengua sin muchas ganas de responder a su absurda pregunta, oyendo luego como se sobresaltaba pidiendo disculpas y toda esa basura, por suerte no era tan idiota y no tardo mucho en comprender la situación en la que nos hallábamos, la hice a un lado tras ver la silueta de uno de los akumas, la pierna ya no me dolía tanto así que me eche a correr en su dirección aunque no lo hice con la misma rapidez de siempre por lo que cuando llegue el conejo idiota ya se había deshecho del akuma y no tardo en comenzar a joder con sus idioteces como de costumbre, ese conejo definitivamente quería morir. Callo un rayo de los cielos iluminando todo el lugar, dejando ver las figuras de akumas hacia ambos lados, me lance hacia el que tenía más de esos monstruos atacándolos sin parar acompañado por el conejo, dejando el otro lado a la china sin si quiera molestarme a mirar que era lo que hacía, ya llevábamos tiempo haciendo lo mismo y ella sabía hacer su trabajo, o eso pensaba, porque luego vi que dejaba escapar a algunos akumas a los que debía haber aniquilado en dirección hacia donde se encontraba ese jodido niñito, la mujer echo a correr y no tarde en copiar su acción cargando en contra de dos akumas para luego entrar al cuarto del mocoso; aproveche la luz que había dejado un rayo para recorrer la habitación con la mirada, fijándome en más akumas cargando en dirección al moyashi inconsciente y me lance sin pensarlo hasta ellos, oía a Lenalee gritar y al conejo pero ni siquiera deje lo que hacía para verlos sino hasta que acabe con el ultimo de los akumas, por el momento. Lance una mirada al niñito, notando que tenía una expresión de dolor en el rostro aun cuando estaba durmiendo ahora, hacia un tiempo me preocupaba por la existencia del moyashi, no sabía del todo que era, era un niño raro y solo traía problemas, desde que lo habíamos aceptado en la orden habíamos sufrido dos invasiones al lugar cosa que nunca había pasado antes y que de algún modo le atribuía al mocoso, entonces oí sonar la alerta de akumas, tarde, como siempre.

–**Ellos vendrán, de algún modo los atrae…**

Pensé, sin notar que lo había dicho en voz alta y tal y como lo había pensado los akumas no tardaron en llegar, pero estos fueron más fáciles de derrotar que el resto, luego todo volvió a tornarse silencioso y lo único que podía oír era la respiración del moyashi que dormía. Oí la puerta crujir indicándome que el conejo idiota y la mujer se habían marchado, pero yo seguí allí esperando, aunque no sabía qué era lo que esperaba. Luego de quedarme un rato allí mirando al moyashi me decidí a cogerlo en brazos y llevarlo hasta su habitación, la que por suerte no quedaba muy lejos de la mía, abrí la puerta de una patada sintiendo de golpe el aroma al vomito y fijándome en el desastre que era la habitación del enano, aguante el mal olor, acostumbrado a luchar contra esas bestias pestilentes no me iba a quejar por algo de vomito aunque ahora me preguntaba si acaso el moyashi estaría enfermo, lo cargue hasta su cama, cogiendo la pijama que estaba sobre esta y quitándole la pollera y pantalones me tome la molestia de vestirlo sabiendo que todos estaban demasiados ocupados como para molestarse por el niñito aquel. Termine de vestirlo y lo arrope en la cama mirándolo por última vez para luego marcharme de un portazo, dejando al mocoso para que durmiera tranquilo yo ya había hecho demasiado por el mocoso por el día, ahora lo demás estaba por su cuenta y debía cuidarse el solo si es que aparecía un akuma en su habitación, después de todos, solo los fuertes tienen derecho a sobrevivir el resto es solo una molestia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Otro capítulo terminado, éste junta todas las piezas que quedaron desarmadas en los demás capítulos, me disculpo por todas las palabrotas utilizadas en este capítulo, aunque pudo ser peor XD, ¡gracias por leer!_


	17. Chapter 17

****16****

Al otro día la pierna me seguía doliendo, así que acabe por ir a la enfermería, ganándome una reprimenda por parte de la enfermera tras ver mi pierna inflamada y que me reprochaba que no hubiera ido a visitarla antes de que acabara así, preguntándome luego si sabía que había pasado con el moyashi a lo que tuve que confesar que yo mismo le había movido hasta su habitación, ganándome con ello incluso más sermones. La enfermera sí que era una mujer temible -incluso más que los akumas- en todo lo que respectaba a la salud de las personas y siempre se hallaba por un lado u otro encontrando algo con lo cual reprocharnos, aunque ese era su trabajo y no podía quejarme de ello, al final gracias a ella era que no nos enfermábamos, ya que enfermarse cuando escaseaban los medicamentos era prácticamente condenarse a morir. La mujer me ordeno reposo por al menos dos días así que tendría que dejarles las misiones al conejo idiota y a la mujer, pero no me dejo marchar hasta que le prometiera que le traería al moyashi para revisar nuevamente los ojos, murmurando una sarta de incoherencias como lo descuidados que éramos con nuestro cuerpo cuando íbamos a luchar y como unos niños como nosotros no deberían luchar, coloco entonces esa mirada que tanto odiaba y me marche del lugar yendo a por él mocoso con cabellos de anciano. No me gustaba ser objeto de lastima de otras personas, mucho menos de una mujer, mi vida simplemente era lo que me había tocado y nada más.

Llegue hasta la habitación del mocoso, esperando a encontrarme todo tal y como lo había dejado la noche anterior, pero no fue así, el niñito se encontraba ya vestido y mirando a la ventana mientras sostenía en sus manos una de aquellas pelotas jugando con ellas con aire distraído, ya no estaban las cartas tiradas en el suelo ni era tan fuerte el aroma al vomito; como si nunca hubiera pasado nada allí, como si solo hubiera sido un sueño todo lo de ayer, pero sabía que no lo era.

–**Buenos días Kanda** **–**me saludo sin siquiera girar el rostro a verme, demasiado distraído con lo que fuera que miraba a través de la ventana, avance unos pasos hacia él y estaba por decirle porqué estaba en su cuarto cuando volvió a hablarme **–Parece que llovió anoche, la tierra luce húmeda, es una pena que me hubiera dormido, no alcance a verla.**

–**Tsk, como sea. Te llama la enfermera** **–**me apresure a decir, cortándolo antes de que se pusiera a hablar sin parar, yendo directo a lo que venía a su habitación, aunque me extrañaba su actitud, se comportaba como si ayer no hubiera ocurrido nada, ¿o acaso no lo recordaba?.

– **¿La enfermera quiere verme?** **– **me pregunto mirándome completamente idiotizado, como si no tuviera la menor idea de por qué la enfermera querría verlo y era cierto que había quedado inconsciente como un completo idiota el día de ayer, pero tras la batalla debería poder deducirlo de algún modo. **– ¿Solo viniste para decirme eso?**

Lo mire extrañado ante la última pregunta, notando cierta decepción en su voz, recordando luego que el niñito quería que lo siguiera entrenando aunque ahora no podía moverme demasiado por ordenes de esa mujer, aun así podía ordenarle a hacer cosas. Mire el brazo del moyashi, recordando la masacre que había creado el día anterior, ésa seria seguro un arma poderosa, aunque jamás lo reconocería en voz alta. El enano parecía notar que miraba su brazo porque luego comenzó a decirme entusiasmado que cuando había despertado su brazo se encontraba así y que seguramente ahora si podría luchar, por lo que deduje que no recordaba lo del día anterior, eso, o estaba haciendo el idiota. Le indique que me siguiera para escoltarlo de mala gana hasta el cuarto de enfermería, ya llevaba lo suficiente con el idiota canoso como para saber que no tenía ningún sentido de la orientación y que lo más probable era que se perdiera incluso en su propio cuarto y que siendo como era, seguro no podría sobrevivir quedándose unos minutos solos, lo más probable era que acabara perdido en uno de los pasillos de la orden, pegado a un muro para luego morirse de hambre.

"_Patético"_

Abrí la puerta de la sala de enfermería, oyendo para mi molestia que la enfermera me indicaba que me quedara también para revisar mi pierna y hacerme unos masajes. Se acerco primero al moyashi para examinar su ojo a lo que él la miraba curioso, comentándole animosamente y con una sonrisa que había tenido un sueño extraño y su brazo ahora estaba distinto y le dolía su ojo, diciendo luego algo así como que era imposible saber cuando en realidad se estaba despierto sin dejar de soltar esas risitas estúpidas suyas de vez en cuando. El moyashi en verdad estaba desquiciado, aun cuando solo era un mocoso, me molestaba oír todo lo que estaba diciendo así que lo interrumpí.

–**Tsk, ¿Qué mierda dices moyashi?, eso no fue un sueño**

– **¿No… lo... fue?** **–**me pregunto ladeando el rostro mientras me miraba confundido, frunciendo el ceño para luego mirar al piso con expresión perdida mientras comenzaba a temblar, sonriendo. **– ¿Dices que… no lo fue?, ¿Entonces no fue un sueño? No, no lo fue, por eso duele** **–**Comenzó a murmurar incoherencias haciéndome creer que de verdad había perdido la cabeza cuando fue interrumpido por la enfermera que se dirigía a él de forma amable, como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper y tal vez en esos momentos así fuera.

–**Joven Walker tranquilícese, el joven Kanda aquí presente lo** **trajo hasta este lugar anoche, por lo que tengo entendido, fueron a una misión que les dio Komui y en donde usted volvió con algunas heridas que ya fueron tratadas. Llegaron más akumas en la noche y el joven Kanda y el joven Lavi fueron lastimados también, por fortuna la señorita Lenalee se encuentra en excelentes condiciones y no hubo vidas que lamentar…**

El moyashi no le respondió nada mientras se sostenía el rostro con una mano, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos como si no estuviera realmente allí, dejando que sus cabellos de anciano le cubrieran parte del rostro y aun repitiendo lo mismo: que no era un sueño. Me levante de donde me encontraba y cogí al moyashi por las ropas para luego sacudirlo hasta que conseguí que me mirara, que me mirara de verdad y saliera de donde quiera que había dejado la cabeza.

– **¡Corta el rollo moyashi!**

–**K-Kanda….** **–**al final sentí su mirada nuevamente, notando como esta se calmaba un poco al verme para luego tornarse brillante y por un momento pensé que le vería llorar, pero no lo hizo y su mirada no hizo más que oscurecerse luego de esos instantes de debilidad **–Kanda…**

Volvió a llamarme, pero esta vez lo solté, su mirada se había fortalecido y ya no parecía que fuese a llorar, pero su voz seguía sonando muerta y quebrada, haciéndome sentir cosas que desconocía por lo que me aparte, extrañado conmigo mismo por sentir hacia unos segundos el impulso de abrazarle. Retrocedí unos pasos intentando huir de esos ojos, pero su mirada permanecía fija a la mía, como si me estuviera pidiendo algo, algo que no le podía dar. Yo no podía darle nada a nadie, aun así, no aparte la mirada de sus ojos, ni siquiera cuando me seguía hablando.

–**Kanda, ¿Yo lo mate? ¿Asesiné a Mana?, ¿Él se murió por mi culpa otra vez…?**

No tenía la menor idea de lo que me estaba hablando y no sabía cómo responderle, aún seguía hablando de ese hombre, de ese tal Mana, decía que lo había matado pero para mí todos los akumas eran iguales, no tenían nombres ni rostros, no eran humanos, solo eran unas bestias que había que aniquilar para poder seguir con vida un día más, de eso se trataba todo y al pensarlo así todo se volvía mucho más sencillo pero el jodido moyashi no parecía entenderlo.

–**Lo que asesinaste era un Akuma**

Le respondí de mala gana estableciendo lo obvio, notando como luego el moyashi soltaba un suspiro y parecía resignarse a obtener mayor información de mi parte, al menos ya no lucia tan alterado aunque igualmente confundido. Vi a la enfermera acercarle luego un espejo para que viera como estaba su rostro a petición del mismo mocoso, mientras oía a la mujer decirle que si bien quedaría una cicatriz esa herida no lo hacía ponerse feo y que seguía tan adorable como siempre así que no tenia porque preocuparse y que debía verlo más como un signo de su batalla y que el también era un exorcista, igual que yo. Oír toda esa basura al parecer logro calmarlo un poco más, sacándole incluso una sonrisa mientras la enfermera le revolvía los cabellos; yo solo lo miraba con desagrado mientras me decía a mi mismo que yo jamás podría decir cosas así, notando como todos lo trataban así, como si fuera algo preciado mientras que yo solo lo trataba con insultos pero sin importar como lo trataba esa sonrisa no abandonaba su rostro. Yo y el moyashi no nos volvimos a hablar después de eso, pero él siguió acompañándome en la enfermería mientras veía a la enfermera hacerme masajes con un poco de agua tibia a falta de medicamentos, indicándome luego como debería hacerlo si sentía dolor y que si luego de los dos días me seguía doliendo la fuera a ver, al igual que si notaba algún cambio a lo largo del día.

Después de todo eso dejamos la enfermería juntos, ya que el moyashi no se apartaba de mi lado como si fuera algún cachorrito perdido, al menos así recordaba que eran esos animales, pues ahora ni se veían y si es que quedaban aun animales como esos, ya no habría modo de domesticarlos, la vida era salvaje ahora, regida por la ley del más fuerte, lo que para mi caso, estaba bien, aunque no creía que lo estuviera para mocosos como el moyashi y la chica china, y en cuanto al conejo, de él no había que esperar nada ciertamente. Luego de un rato de tenerlo detrás mío y notar que no tenía la más mínima intención de dejar de seguirme me resigne, diciéndole que íbamos a continuar con los entrenamientos de siempre, aunque yo solo me dedique a meditar y practicar algunos ataques con mugen mientras me recargaba contra un tronco de árbol mirando los movimientos del moyashi que seguía luciendo algo distraído, incluso cuando fuimos a los comedores y nos topamos con Lavi y Lenalee, ni siquiera se había fijado en el ojo vendado del conejo sino hasta que el mismo se lo menciono.

– **¡Moyashi-chan, me hieres!, ¡No me has dicho lo genial que me veré con el parche de pirata!** **–**le oí decir al conejo –aunque más bien, gritaba- mientras abrazaba con fuerza al moyashi por los hombros, apretándolo con fuerza mientras el niñito intentaba soltarse de su abrazo asesino.

–**Lavi…** **–**mire con cierta atención a la china, la expresión en su rostro denotaba dolor, mientras miraba con tristeza al conejo. ¿Era eso lastima?, ¿o se sentía culpable?

– **¿Ojo de pirata?, ¡¿Qué te ocurrió Lavi?** **–**Sonreí divertido con la idiotez del moyashi, había tenido al conejo al frente desde hacía un buen rato y recién se fijaba en ello, al parecer además de su pésimo sentido de la orientación, de ser un glotón y un debilucho también era un completo despistado.

"_Estúpido moyashi"_

–**Un descuido mientras luchaba contra un akuma, pero no me preocupa, sé que me veré aun más genial con el parche de pirata** **– **Solté un bufido al oír al conejo volver a hablar sus payasadas, diciendo estupideces a pesar de haber quedado ciego de un ojo, aunque a mí me hubiera gustado que de perder algo el akuma le hubiera cortado la lengua para callarlo para siempre; al menos por el momento no se había metido conmigo con sus tonterías, de lo cual me hallaba agradecido, pues sería una molestia perseguirlo por toda la orden, más con el dolor que tenía aún en la pierna y de ser así, seguro el conejo se me escapaba sin haber sido descuartizado y solo perdería minutos de mi tiempo en otra estupidez.

– **¡Lavi!, ¡Eso es serio!**

–**Lo digo en serio Lenalee….**

Dirigí mi mirada por un momento a esos dos, notando que también estaban actuando de manera extraña y tener al conejo diciendo el nombre completo de la chica china con una voz tan seria y con algo de furia era algo nuevo y sumamente extraño de oír. No tarde mucho en comprender lo que ocurría con el par de idiotas y luego de aquella escena la comida continuo sin mayores sobresaltos, yo aún los miraba desde mi mesa -pues no había modo en que me sentara junto a ese trío de idiotas- y de vez en cuando notaba la mirada del moyashi dirigirse hacia mí con esos mismos ojos, con esa mirada que no podía comprender y de la que me costaba trabajo apartar la vista.

Ese día no se nos asignaron misiones y por fortuna tampoco tuvimos que lidiar con los apestosos akumas, ni ese día ni el siguiente; al finalizar los dos días que me había indicado la enfermera ya podía moverme con normalidad y cuando fui a hacerle una visita para que me suspendiera el reposo me dio su consentimiento mientras elogiaba la rapidez con la que me recuperaba de ese tipo de cosas.

Al tercer día volvimos a tener misiones, pero esta vez no me toco ir con el moyashi, sino con la mujer quien seguía actuando de forma extraña. Fruncí el ceño maldiciendo entre dientes el que todos estuvieran comportándose de forma extraña desde esa noche y con lo que conocía a la china podía suponer que jodidos pasaba por su cabeza, lo más probable es que siguiera dándole vueltas a esa noche, por lo poco que me había fijado en los dos, ambos estaban actuando como idiotas por ello, sabía que el conejo idiota estaba molesto con solo oír como ahora no le decía Lena, sino Lenalee y en cuanto a la china, lo más seguro es que se sintiera culpable por no haber actuado a tiempo y tener que haber sido protegida por el conejo, seguro hasta se culpaba de que el otro se hubiera dañado el otro ojo y ahora no pudiera ver por él. Eran tan molestos, y por si no tuviera suficiente con ellos, luego estaba el moyashi que solo daba problemas, sabía que estaba al borde de la locura y el mismo lo sabía, por eso actuaba como si esa noche no hubiera ocurrido jamás, pero yo sabía que la recordaba aun, todo a causa de ese hombre, ese Mana, y lo peor de todo era la mirada que me lanzaba y que seguro no se daba cuenta si quiera de lo que hacía, ni de la forma en que me miraba como si pidiera ser salvado de toda esa locura, sin comprender que no había nada que se pudiera hacer para ello. Caminábamos en silencio en dirección al este y llevábamos un tiempo sin hallar nada en particular, no habían akumas a la vista, ni tampoco nada que llamara la atención y fuera digno de ser informado. El paisaje había cambiado un poco tras la lluvia del otro día, la tierra ya no lucia tan seca como antes e incluso pude notar cierto verdor en algunos árboles que tampoco se rendían en su batalla por vivir, no creía que volvieran a ser como antes, pero con que solo algunos siguieran con vida ya sería algo bueno; era agradable cuando se podía caminar bajo la sombra de un árbol, antes, aunque ahora la sombra estaba presente a diario y para eso no se necesitaban los arboles; además de eso el día parecía más claro y parecían haberse despejado un tanto las nubes dejando pasar algunos rayos del sol.

–**Kanda…, sé que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas y que tampoco te gusta hablar mucho pero… sé que eres listo y quisiera preguntarte… ¿Crees que Lavi está molesto conmigo?** **– **Finalmente la china hizo lo que estaba esperando, la conocía, y cuando tenía algún problema siempre se me pegaba como ahora lo hacia el moyashi y me acompañaba en las meditaciones, diciéndome a veces lo que le molestaba, justo como hacía en aquel momento.

–**Lo está** **–**le respondí, sabiendo que si no lo hacía me seguiría mirando y volvería a preguntarme hasta que le diera una respuesta, la china era una mujer muy insistente y podía ser muy molesta si se proponía a hacerlo, más aun si lo que buscaba era una respuesta.

–**Ya veo…** **–**la oí murmurar mientras bajaba la cabeza hacia el suelo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Yo sabía que no lloraría, pero su voz sonaba igualmente dolida, lo que no dejaba de ser molesto y más aún porque sabía que en realidad no comprendía nada de lo que pasaba entre ella y el conejo realmente, y el conejo era demasiado idiota como para aclararle las cosas **–Si tu lo dices, seguro es cierto… tal vez nunca me perdone** **–**dijo luego, mordiéndose el labio inferior y luciendo sumamente preocupada al pensar que el conejo no la fuera a perdonar, si ese fuera mi caso y el conejo no volviera a hablarme no podría más en mi alegría, pero esos dos no parecían darse cuenta de nada y es que no había forma en que no la perdonara, solo por ser ella.

"_Menudo par de idiotas"_

–**No es por lo que crees** **–** le asegure, mientras hacía chasquear la lengua, arrepintiéndome de haberle vuelto a hablar, pero ambos eran tan molestos que era algo que simplemente no se podía evitar; si no arreglaban sus cosas seguirían molestándome y si ya en su forma natural eran molestos, como estaban ahora lo eran aún más.

– **¿No?** **–**entonces me puso esa mirada, lo hacía desde hacía años y sabia que bastaba con que me mirara así por unos momentos para que terminara por darle en el gusto y decirle lo que fuera que quería oír. Después de todo ella no era tan desagradable, a pesar de ser una niña consentida, aunque tampoco podía condenarla por el hecho de que tuviera familia y que ésta consistiera en ese idiota con complejo de hermana que se llamaba Komui.

–**Es porque te sientes culpable** **– **me gire a verla, notando lo sorprendida que lucía, así que mire luego al cielo mientras le seguía explicando, aunque por dentro maldecía por estar rodeado de idiotas que no entendían nada. **–A él no le molesta lo del ojo** **–**Agregue, esperando a que con eso lo comprendiera por fin, volviendo a mirarla luego de seguir un rato en silencio, notando lo concentrada que estaba luego de oír lo que le acababa de decir, como si estuviera resolviendo algo sumamente complejo, cuando lo que ocurría era algo tan simple pero que los idiotas no podían ver.

–**Entiendo…, entonces me perdona por eso, ¿verdad?** **–**Asentí con la cabeza, satisfecho con que lo hubiera entendido sin que tuviera que decir mucho más **–Supongo que he sido una tonta estos dos días, he actuado diferente con Lavi por lo que paso y ni siquiera lo he invitado a jugar conmigo, pero ¿por qué no está molesto?, si yo hubiera atacado ese akuma como debía no le habría pasado nada.**

–**El mismo decidió, solo es una consecuencia por lo que hizo** **–**Le comenté, pensando que si yo lo hubiera hecho en lugar de Lavi, de ningún modo me pondría luego a quejar por lo que habían sido mis propias acciones, si se tomaba una decisión y luego se actuaba según lo que se había decidido, lo que fuera a salir de esa acción tenía que aceptarse sin importar las consecuencias y no se podía culpar al resto por algo que había sido tu propia elección en un momento; y si el conejo se hubiera comportado de ese modo le habría dado una buena paliza por ello.

–**Entiendo…, supongo que cuando le vea le pediré disculpas por haber actuado raro, entonces las cosas volverán a como estaban, ¿no?** **–**No le respondí nada más, ya me había fijado en su rostro y parecía volver a ser la misma de siempre así que no era necesario agregar nada más y si le seguía hablando ya no la callaría más. **–Por cierto, Allen-kun te miraba mucho mientras comíamos… ¿qué paso? ¿Ahora son más amigos o discutieron por algo?, aunque no me pareces molesto Kanda, ¡¿Entonces es lo primero?**

Sentí que me ardían un poco las mejillas al oírle hablar tan emocionada sobre mi relación con el moyashi, así que me apresure a girar el rostro y acelere mis pasos, mientras me arrepentía por si quiera haberme puesto a hablar con ella; había olvidado que a esa mujer difícilmente se le escapaban las cosas, aunque hace un momento no tuviera idea de lo que le pasaba al conejo idiota con ella.

–**Eres molesta…** **–**Fue todo lo que le di por respuesta, intentando que con ello me quitara la mirada de encima, oyéndola luego soltar una risita que me hizo sonrojar mientras me cruzaba de brazos, esperando a que se callara de una buena vez, pero para mi desgracia, no hizo más que volver a hablar, esta vez más animada y ruidosa que la primera vez.

– **¡Ya veo!, ¡Me alegra que ahora estén más amigos!**

No le respondí y al final ya solo esperaba volver a la orden de una buena vez, porque esta _misión _no había sido más que un desperdicio de tiempo, no se había visto ni un mísero akuma y solo me había visto obligado a hablar con la hermanita del loco de Komui, que no dejaba de decir cosas extrañas y que desde que habíamos traído al moyashi a la orden no paraba de preguntarme como me iba con él, como si fuera mi obligación hacerme amigo del mocoso y preocuparme por él, cuando yo no tenía por qué hacer tales cosas, si ella quería que el moyashi tuviera un amigo, que fuera ella y se convirtiera en su amiga, pero no, ella no paraba de involucrarme en su jueguito desquiciado donde todos teníamos que ser amigos, seguramente, la locura era una cosa de familia.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Este capítulo está un poquito más largo que el anterior, al menos son más de tres mil palabras. No sé si les habrá gustado, ¡no ha salido ni un mísero akuma! (ya se le pego el reclamo de Kanda XD) creo que la relación de Allen y Kanda a mejorado un poco, aunque ninguno de los dos parece darse cuenta de ello XD, no sé si les gustaría que pronto hiciera un salto temporal de algunos años o meses, luego me lo comentan por favor, saludos y gracias por seguir la historia.

AVISO: Antes que nada, mis disculpas por toda la demora en actualizar. Este capítulo lo tenía escrito de hace algún tiempo y lo había olvidado por completo…, actualmente tengo algunos problemas que me han dejado sin energías y ánimos de hacer nada, pero, siempre me ha puesto feliz todo el apoyo que me dan con esta historia así que me preocupare de ponerme bien lo más rápido que pueda y subir los ánimos para poder volver a escribir.


	18. Chapter 18

****17****

Aún me miraba las manos, sin poder creer que con éstas manos que sostenía Mana con cariño, las mismas manos que calentaba cuando hacia frio y en las que depositaba la mitad de su comida hubieran acabado por quitarle la vida. Antes me estaba preguntando si es que todo había sido un sueño y actuaba como si así fuera, aunque ver mi brazo distinto y el dolor en mi ojo me hacían dudar, al final mis dudas desaparecieron cuando el mismo Kanda me lo confirmo, eso no había sido un sueño y por más que deseara que así fuera y poder despertar sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, Mana se había convertido en un akuma, había muerto por mi culpa otra vez y nunca, nunca, jamás me lo iba a perdonar. Recorrí el camino que había trazado Mana con sus filudas garras; la enfermera había dicho que seguro me dejaría cicatriz pero eso no me molestaba para nada, era algo que me había dejado Mana después de todo y con esa cicatriz cada vez que me mirara al espejo podría recordarlo y pensar en él sería algo bueno, aún cuando también recordara que había sido yo quien acabara con su vida.

Desde el otro día me había prometido no llorar y había mantenido la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo, también recordaba la promesa que le había hecho a Mana de seguir caminando y ahora había encontrado el camino que debía recorrer; y la verdad, no podía ser otra cosa que un exorcista, así tendría que matar a los akumas, porque si no mataba a los akumas, entonces ¿por qué motivo habría matado a Mana?, si dejaba de matar akumas y acabar con su triste existencia el que hubiera matado a Mana no tendría ningún sentido y necesitaba darle uno si no me volvería loco de verdad. Y si bien era cierto que me mostraba muy seguro y actuaba mostrándome fuerte ante lo que había vivido hasta ahora, la verdad era que no dejaba de doler, pero no podía vivir dedicándome a llorar y lamentándome ¿verdad? Antes de conocer a Mana había podido sobrevivir por mi cuenta, aunque también era cierto que entonces solo conocía el lado cruel de las personas, era mucho más pequeño y era incluso más amargado que Kanda; pero entonces había llegado Mana con su traje de payaso recogiéndome de la calle y enseñándome a sonreír.

"_Dándome una vida"_

– **¡Moyashi-chan!**

– **¡L-Lavi!**

Había estado hace un rato mirando por la ventana sumido en los recuerdos de aquellos años cuando Lavi se me lanzo de pronto -y sin previo aviso- encima, restregando su mejilla contra la mía de forma teatral mientras que yo trataba de quitármelo por invadir de esa manera mi espacio personal, aún sabiendo que era un esfuerzo que realizaba en vano, pues Lavi no me iba a soltar sino hasta que se aburriera o de que me estuviera asfixiando con su muestra de cariño. Al final me soltó y di una gran bocanada de aire suspirando luego de alivio mientras tomaba distancia del pelirrojo como precaución ante un posible nuevo ataque y es que si había aprendido algo en el tiempo que llevaba allí es que nunca se sabía lo que podría hacer Lavi o en qué momento, era totalmente impredecible.

– **¡Te alejas de mi!, ¡que cruel eres moyashi-chan!**

Apenas alcancé a dar unos pasos lejos de él cuando se fijo en mi, incluso utilizando un solo ojo no se le escapaba nada, Lavi era en verdad una persona temible, más aun con lo rápido y silencioso que era cuando se trataba de dar un ataque de abrazos asesinos. Alcé las manos justo a tiempo para detener lo que hubiera terminado como su segundo abrazo asfixiante, mientras me apresuraba a darle mis motivos para distanciarme de él. Lavi me agradaba, pero no me gustaba para nada cuando se acercaba demasiado y parecía que para Lavi eso del espacio personal era algo completamente incomprensible. **– ¡Estabas invadiendo mi espacio personal, Lavi! –**Seguía excusándome cuando nos distrajo el sonido de la puerta y junto a ello, esa voz que reconocería en cualquier lugar, sonando en forma burlesca mientras Lavi y yo nos girábamos a verle sorprendido.

–**No sabía que los moyashi tuvieran espacio personal–** Y allí estaba Kanda con una sonrisa de superioridad que daba miedo, seguido de Lenalee que acababa de cerrar la puerta con delicadeza y lucia una dulce sonrisa completamente distinta a la de su acompañante. Sentí mis mejillas arder al sentir su fría mirada sobre la mía y me apresure a girar el rostro hacia otro lado, sabía que eso lo había dicho a propósito porque ya hace unos días me había dicho que me la pasaba siguiéndolo como si fuera una especie de cachorro perdido y aunque no tuviera la menor idea de cómo se comportaba un perrito cuando se perdía su dueño, sabía que era un insulto.

–**Kanda…**

–**¡Yu-chan!**

–**Hola Allen-kun, Lavi**

–**Lenalee…–**murmuramos Lavi y yo al mismo tiempo para luego mirarnos el uno al otro sorprendidos por la forma en que sonaban nuestras voces al mezclarse; oí la dulce risa de Lenalee mientras acababa de acercarse a nosotros reposando su mirada en mi por unos segundos para luego dejarla fija en Lavi. Mire de uno a otro con curiosidad sin entender lo que pasaba, fijándome como se veían como si no existiera nadie más que ellos dos en la habitación; mire luego a Kanda que también les veía y esbozaba algo que podría asemejarse a una sonrisa en el rostro, me acerque a él hasta quedar a tan solo milímetros de su cara sorprendido y sin poder creer lo que veía.

"_¿El está… sonriendo?"_

Antes le había visto sonreír pero solo era para burlarse, o esas sonrisas sádicas que ponía cuando asesinaba akumas o cuando me sonreía para retarme a hacer algo contra él. Mientras lo veía note que volvía a cambiar su expresión a una que jamás le había visto, aunque no sabría como definir y no pude verlo por mucho tiempo porque no tardo en alejarse de mí. Últimamente solía hacerlo, apartarse cuando me acercaba a él, actuaba de forma extraña, o quizás fuera yo quien me acercaba demasiado. Me sonroje al pensarlo, antes no lo había visto de ese modo.

– **¡Oh!, ¡Allen!, a Yuu-chan no le dices nada por invadir tu espacio personal, ¿eh?**

"_¡Estúpido Lavi!"_

–**Aww, míralo Lena, que lindo se ve nuestro moyashi-chan todo sonrojado–**Oí decir a Lavi antes de que se me lanzara encima como siempre solía hacer. Me puse a forcejear en ese mismo instante por quitármelo de encima, más aún ahora que estaba molesto por las cosas que decía, ¡como si quisiera emparejarme con Kanda de alguna forma! "¿Emparejarme con Kanda?" **–Oh, pero que rojo esta, parece un tomate–**comentó ahora burlesco, picándome la mejilla con uno de sus dedos.

–**La-vi…–**murmure molesto, bajando la mirada mientras trataba de contener las ganas de golpearle por lo que estaba haciendo, y es que en verdad, Lavi nunca sabia cuando parar con sus bromas.

–**Conejo idiota…–**Alcé el rostro sorprendido con oír nuevamente a Kanda, quien había pensado ya se había ido, por lo general no pasaba mucho tiempo con nosotros, al menos no cuando estábamos todos reunidos; una vez le había oído murmurar entre dientes que si uno de los idiotas ya era molesto, los tres idiotas juntos éramos un verdadero infierno, o algo así, aunque no éramos idiotas y el idiota era él, tonto Bakanda.

–**Oh, Yuu-chan se puso celoso, ¡Si que es egoísta!**

–**Lavi, mejor déjalo… – **Le recomendó Lenalee al fijarse en el aura oscura que emanaba Kanda de su cuerpo, como si fuera un verdadero demonio, era una visión en verdad escalofriante y me hizo sudar frio aun cuando no iba dirigido a mi sino al suicida de Lavi, que al final acabo por soltarme al ver el filo de mugen contra su cuello. Una vez libre me apresure a apartarme un tanto de los dos, al menos hasta quedar a una distancia en la que sabia no me fuera a rebanar también.

–**Son molestos… los tres–**le oí decir mientras recorría lentamente el rostro de cada uno de nosotros y ponía tal cara que parecía que su cabeza iba a estallar de tanta furia haciendo KABUM. Trague saliva, percatándome luego en lo que acababa de decir.

– **¡¿Qué? ¡Yo no he hecho nada Bakanda! –**le reclame avanzando de grandes zancadas hasta quedarme frente a él, notando entonces la gran diferencia de estatura entre los dos, cosa que me molesto y para empeorar aún más las cosas Kanda se cruzo de brazos alzando un poco el rostro mirándome hacia abajo.

–**Haces ruido…** **–**Respondió con ese aire de superioridad que mostraba de vez en cuando**. **Ya había sido mucho, baje la cabeza sintiendo como toda la furia que sentía en ese momento se me subía a la cabeza y ya me iba a lanzar contra Kanda cuando me agarro en un abrazo de oso Lavi, apartándome de Kanda con risitas nerviosas mientras me sacudía la cabeza, diciéndome cosas a las que no preste atención, le lance una última mirada furiosa a Kanda para luego salir del lugar en dirección a mi cuarto. En el camino, varias personas pasaron por mi lado, una que otra revolviéndome el cabello, cosa que se les había hecho bastante común a todos ellos, pero que a mí no dejaba de hacérseme extraña, el único que me tocaba de ese modo antes ya no estaba y a estas personas se les hacia algo tan natural, pero yo no les decía nada y solamente les sonreía, aunque el que hicieran eso solo me torturaba, mientras seguía caminando la furia que sentía hace un rato se fue transformando en tristeza aunque no deje que se reflejara en mi rostro y esboce una sonrisa.

"_Esa persona ya no volverá"_

Entre a mi habitación, mirando luego mi mano y mi brazo que ahora tenía esa tonalidad tan oscura y que ahora más que nunca me parecía sucio, maldito. Me arroje contra la cama, dejándome caer con peso muerto mientras seguía mirándolo; el ojo aun me dolía y estaba tan aburrido estando allí, necesitaba salir y ponerle fin a las vidas de los akumas. Cerré los ojos pero no servía de nada, la imagen que quería borrar se seguía repitiendo en mi mente constantemente, como una gran pesadilla, pero ahora que recordaba una y otra vez el rostro de Mana cuando se había convertido en _eso_, ¿No parecía acaso que sufriera?, esos gemidos de agonía que emitían los akumas con tanta desesperación y que delataban su llegada, ¿no eran acaso de dolor?; la existencia de los akumas era algo tan triste que no debería existir en este mundo y ahora lo único que quería hacer era hacerla desaparecer.


End file.
